When Can I See You Again - A Captainsparklez FanFiction
by VintageZebra
Summary: When Chloe Statefield, daughter of the well-known Jonathon Statefield, vice-president of Samsung, moves into her first new apartment away from home, she doesn't expect to meet Captainsparklez. And she definatly doesn't expect to get his number. Follow Chloe's Story as she develops her first relationship with someone she has only seen on YouTube. Rated T for swearing and stuffs
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Jordan

This trip seemed to take longer than planned. It was only a 20 hour drive, but the minutes dragged on and on. "Are we there yet?" whined my brother Steven for what seemed like the one hundredth time.

"5 more minutes, I think, if the GPS is right." replied my mom. "Chloe honey, why did you buy that ugly old apartment so far away?"

I ignored her comment and continued to secretly watch Captainsparklez on my phone, but I just couldn't sit still. This was the trip that I move to my new apartment. I didn't want to be too close to home, but I didn't want to be too far away, either. By myself, I would barely be able to live on my own. But with my father's pay cheques, I am able to live like a queen. The amount of money I get from him is the only relationship I have with him. He is the vice-president of Samsung. I only got to see him once a month growing up, and it was only for five hours. He says we could do anything we want while we were together, meet up in Disneyland, see a movie, go shopping, etc. When I was little, I looked forward to his visits, but now that I am older and understand that he would rather work, I only see him two to three times a year.

Growing up was hard, because I went to a private school, and always had to be on my best behavior. I never played with lower class kids, and I had to be dressed the best. Even to today I still have never owned a pair of sweat pants or played on an X-box. Captainsparklez is a secret of mine, and will always be. He is my inspiration and role-model. He continues to live a normal life and go to school, but he can still play Minecraft, Call of Duty and animate videos for his subscribers.

As we drove into the underground parking-lot, I notice a car sitting by itself away from the entrance/exit. Did it have a bow-tie on it? We parked the SUV, and I got out to get a closer look.

"Surprise! Your father bought you a new car! Aren't you super happy!" yelled my mom from behind me.

"Sure, really happy mom, I am speechless." I really was speechless at the moment. I did like the red mini-cooper my father had bought me, but he thinks that I can still love him just because he spoils me. I don't think so.

Steven hopped out of the SUV, and examined my new car. "Not as cool as the car dad will buy me when I turn 20 and move out, Chloe" he shrugged. You could see the jealousy in his eyes though.

"Unpack now Chloe! You know we have to leave in an hour!" my mom yelled at me. I grabbed the bow off the mini, ran to the car, and grabbed two out of my five suitcases. I rolled them to the elevator that leads up to the lobby. The building wasn't the nicest, but it was clean and organized. I checked myself in and went up to my apartment with my mom and brother behind me.

"It is on floor five" I told Steven. Even though he is sixteen, he still has that childish need to press the elevator buttons.

"I know, Chloe, you don't need to be so bossy all the time!" he responded.

I walked up to room seven, and used my room card to unlock the door. I walked in slowly, and then realized my dad had done it again. My apartment is decorated in high-end furniture, and with expensive taste. I had a super expensive Samsung laptop on the desk of the office, and a total of three Samsung Smart TV's throughout the tiny apartment. All of my appliances were Samsung and Stainless-steel. On top of all this, I had the new Samsung phone and tablet. I still don't like it even though the entire apartment is in my style taste.

"Look at what your father bought you! Isn't he sweet!" said my mom. "Now remember, no video games, because they will fry your brains. And always do your homework, practise lucid dreaming every night, that way when University starts, you will be ahead of your class!" she added.

"Now we have to leave, Chloe darling, don't forget to write every second day, floss, and call your father to thank him for the gifts. Bye Honey!" and then she left the room with Steven. Then I heard Steven gasp. I ran out of the apartment thinking he got hurt, but that was when I saw him. Jordan Maron.

"Your Captainsparklez!" yelled Steven. He would know that. He was allowed video games and all of that because he is a boy.

"Thanks for telling me! I seem to forget my name a lot." Jordan replied. "Hehe... sorry" said Steven shyly. I have never seen Steven shy before. "I am just messing with you, hey, do you want a free tee-shirt?" Jordan asked. "Sure! Totally! I would die to have one!" Steven yelled. I have never seen Steven with these emotions before. This was all new to me.

That was when mom piped in. "Steven we have to go now! Dad is waiting to fly you back to school!"

Steven got the tee-shirt signed and then they were off. I said my goodbyes as they went down the elevator. After the door closed, I turned around, and there Jordan was. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

"So who are you?" he asked quickly. "Errr... My name is Chloe, Chloe Statefield." I stated quietly. I really hope he hasn't heard of the name Statefield.

"Cool, I am Jordan Maron. Did you just move here?" he asked.

"Yeah, today. I moved here today, about an hour ago" I replied quietly. "Cool, do you need help unpacking or anything?" he asked again. He asks a lot of questions in person.

"I think I am good, thanks though" I replied.

"Cool, if you want to hang out later, here's my number" HE GAVE ME HIS FREAKING NUMBER!

Act cool, act cool. "Okay, thanks, see you later then". I turned to walk away, then I fell onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**The reasoning for me to write this fanfiction is because of Firegirl956. I have written fanfiction before, but after she said that she had writers block and said she may discontinue her story "Jordan Maron: The Love of My Life", I decided that there needed to be a new long running Fanfiction. I doubt that mine will be as good as hers, but I guess I will try. I am also shooting for a chapter to be up every two to three days, considering I am a slow writer. Now on with the story!**

"God-Dammit high heels!" I muttered under my breath. Of course I would fall after Jordan gives me his number.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Jordan rushed to me. "Does anything hurt?"

I tried to pick myself up, bad idea. My ankle was like 'nope!' and gave out on me. "I think I am alright, I will just go home, put some ice on it and rest" I lied to him. Then I tried to get up again. Every step was painful. I limped over to the wall, then Jordan helped me go into HIS apartment. Oh why does he have to bring me into his apartment? Why can't I just go back and hide under my bed for the rest of my life?

"It is really alright" I lied again. "I can go home now"

"No you aren't alright, here, I will go get some ice for your ankle" He sat me down on his couch and walked over to his fridge. "How often do you wear heels?" he asked.

"Well, I guess quite a bit, but I also wear flats and sandals a lot too. But never running shoes, unless I am working out" I told him shyly while trying to stand up.

"Here is the ice, I actually have to go work in my office for about two hours, so you can stay in the living room and watch TV or Netflix while I am gone." He passed me the remote for the TV and the ice for my ankle and put me back on the couch.

"But wouldn't the TV interrupt your recording time?"

"Haha, no, I am just editing work right now. Don't you worry!" He laughed. Why am I such an idiot sometimes! Of course I would ask a stupid question making me look like an obsessed fan! Well, I guess I am one though. He walked away into his office, so I put on Netflix..

After one episode of Pretty Little Liars, I decided that I had overstayed my welcome, so I left without saying goodbye because he looked busy. I entered my apartment and went into the fridge because I realized that it was three o'clock, and I hadn't even had breakfast. I opened it up and then realized that I didn't even know how to cook. I grew up with chefs and people cooking for me in private school, and I never took a cooking course in my life.

So instead, I took out my phone and called for pizza. One medium cheese and a small vegetarian-Mediterranean. The large cheese was for Jordan, because I decided it was rude to leave without goodbye, and I really need some friends here. I walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Chloe! Why did you leave?" he answered immediately. I felt pretty bad know for leaving without notice.

"Well I thought you were busy, so I left without bothering you so you could work" I told him quietly. I am such an idiot. "I ordered pizza, if you want to come over." I tried to say louder, but it was still too quiet.

"Sure! That would be great actually, I had decided on Cheerios for dinner, but pizza is way better." He laughed again. I opened the door to my apartment and grabbed the pizza that was still hot. I hope he liked cheese pizza. I passed him a plate and a glass. "Do you want plain water, milk or orange juice?" I asked him while pouring myself a glass of juice. "I would like to have a glass of orange juice please." he replied. I had already guessed that he would choose that from all of the livestreams and Youtube videos I have seen.

"I really want to thank you for helping me when I hurt my ankle today" I told him. "It was nothing, I should really be buying you dinner, considering you were the one who hurt your ankle" he grabbed out his wallet and passed me a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh! No need for that! I can really pay for this myself!" I didn't take the money. "But you don't have a job, and you just moved into your first apartment, and this isn't a cheap one, so please take the money" he told me. This went back and forth for five minutes until I confessed.

"Jordan" I said in my quiet voice. "I really don't need the money, my dad is the vice-president of Samsung. I can afford all of this, don't worry"

He stopped pestering me for a minute then said "Oh" and put the money away. "Is that why everything you own is high-tech and expensive?"

I told him the situation about me growing up, and how my mom now wants me to get into University, and how I never see my dad. "He thinks that he can buy a happy family, but the truth is, we have never truly been a happy family. I have never played a video game in my life, my job career was chosen by my mom, and I always have to be dressed up, even when I am just hanging out" I told him.

He looked at me, "Chloe, tomorrow, we are buying you an X-box, slippers, and sweat pants. Then I will teach you how to play video games, alright?" He smiled and laughed. I looked up at him and laughed too. "But seriously, we are going to go shopping, and you have to come." He said in fake serious voice.

Maybe I will become good friends with him.

**I really hope that this chapter is meeting your expectations! I am also wondering if anybody had an idea for a new title and/or a cover photo? I am too busy to create one myself, so if anybody has one made or wants to make one that would be awesome! And also, this rated T for mild language, no sexual themes will be in the story! Well, thanks for reading, VintageZebra**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweat Pants

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. Jordan and I had the day to ourselves to shop and play video games. Something that my mother would not be proud of.

I got out of my bed and had my shower. I dried off and put my bath robe on. Then came my make-up routine. Foundation, concealer, eye shadow, mascara, and blush. I didn't wear really deep make-up, I liked to have a natural look to it, colours were only for special occasions. After make-up, it was time for my outfit. I looked at the forecast for the day, 40 degrees Celsius. It was going to be really hot. After half an hour of changing my mind, I finally decided on my new super-cute tan coloured sundress from Donna Karan with my new leather Gucci Sandals. I only added bangles and earrings because I didn't want to over-do it, but still look good for Jordan.

I heard a knock on the door, was it Jordan already? He said he will be here at three. I walked over to the door and answered it. "Are you ready to go?" asked Jordan. I looked in the mirror next to the door. My hair was a disaster. "Err... Just give me five minutes. I need to put my hair up!" I yelled to him while rushing into my bathroom. I didn't want to take forever, so I just put it in a ponytail and straight ironed it. Then I grabbed my messenger bag and sunglasses and headed out the door.

"Do you want to take your car or mine?" asked Jordan. "We could take my new car, if it is cool enough for you" I laughed. I really couldn't see Jordan getting into my mini. Surprisingly, he agreed, and hopped into the passenger seat. "So where first?" I asked him. I have gotten used to talking to him now, even though it has only been two days.

"We will go to Target and buy you some sweats and a sweater, then we will go get you an X-box 360 and a couple games" he told me in a matter-of-fact manner. "Alright!" I said enthusiastically. We drove into the city with our windows down and electric music loud.

"First stop: Target" I said as we pulled into the parking lot. He looked at me and smiled, "I can't wait, rich girl trying to buy sweat pants for the first time. And not even brand name ones!" He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I gave him a quick glare, but he still continued and got out of my car. "You know Jordan," I said in a mild-mannered voice, "I really don't mind leaving without you" I continued. "Not at all." I finished. He glanced at me, so I gave him my serious face, and he quickly stopped. We laughed at this and walked into the store. He still continued to snicker though.

"Where are the female sweat pants?" Jordan asked the employee with the nametag Bill. I shyly looked at my feet. This was really awkward. "So the boyfriend is buying his girlfriend some comfy clothes?" laughed the Bill guy. "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Just friends" I said quickly without thinking. I then looked at Jordan, who laughed with Bill. "Okay then, Romeo and Juliet, the sweat pants are this way" Bill pointed in the direction. "Come on Juliet" said Jordan, still laughing. I joined in, because, if you can't fight it, join it!

We walked over to the sweat pants. Immediately, I grabbed the extra-small. Jordan smiled and passed me a small and said "You want to be comfortable, not stylish" Against my will, I tried on the regular small, and what do you know? They were perfect! I grabbed one in light-grey and one in charcoal.

Next we walked over to the shoe department. Obviously I walked over to the heels, but Jordan stopped me. "Comfy, not cool" he said like he was talking to a child. I looked over at the slippers and pretended to gag. But they were damn ugly. "Don't make me! Please...!" I whined like a two-year old. "Fine then! I will choose them for you. I like these ones!" He pointed to the ugliest of the bunch. The dark green and maroon plaid ones. He put them in the basket. "Take these out. Now" I demanded him. He laughed and said, "Fine, but you have to buy a pair". I rolled my eyes and picked out the bunny slippers because they were adorable and matched my sweat pants.

We walked over to the checkout counter laughing. "When we get back to the apartment building, you have to wear the items you have just purchased" Jordan demanded me. Sadly, I actually agreed to this. We bought our items and headed to my car. I looked at the time on my phone, 5:54.

Jordan peeked over to it "Oh crap, that sucks. Gamestop closes at six. Why did you take so long picking out sweat pants, Chloe?" he asked sarcastically. I looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling and his smile was perfect. He didn't look away, and we just sort of got lost in each others eyes. This lasted for about a full minute until the car driving by stopped and honked at us. I jumped and looked away, with my blotchy blush starting to appear. The driver yelled at us "Are you going to leave the parking lot or what!" I hopped into the drivers seat quickly and without a word. Jordan smiled at me awkwardly. His face was blushing too. I couldn't help but to laugh.

After what seemed like five minutes of not talking, I broke the silence. "So are we heading back now?" I asked him. Jordan smiled and just said "Do you like Sushi?" Then what do you know? We were in the lineup at Jordan's favourite Sushi place. That is when things got awkward.

**Thank you so much for actually taking time to read my story! It still amazes me that in not even a week, I have over one-hundred views! And most of all thanks so much to Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan for making my cover art for the story! I really can't thank you enough for your input! I hope that this chapter is alright!**

**-VintageZebra**


	4. Chapter 4: Sushi

**So I got a review from luvcookiesandHSM (I hope you don't mind me putting out your name) and she recommended me doing a POV for Jordan. I was considering doing this for a while, so I have decided that chapter 5 will have one. I love getting reviews for my story and input is always appreciated! Again, I try to post every second day, and I will personally answer any review! On with the story!**

There was about a half hour wait for the Sushi, but I didn't mind, considering I did choose dinner for him last night. "What do you think you will order" asked Jordan. "Whichever one doesn't have raw fish in it!" I laughed. "I haven't had Sushi in a long time, ever since my brother had his allergic reaction when we had salmon, my family refuses to buy or eat fish" I told him. I wasn't a very big fan of Sushi, but I didn't want to disappoint Jordan.

It was finally our turn to order, so I chose the California roll, with no wasabi sauce. Jordan on the other hand, he ordered his with extra sauce. I couldn't believe it. Just watching him eat it made me sick. "Do you want some?" he offered with his mouth full and pointing to the spicy green gunk. "No thanks, I don't really need my mouth to burn off tonight" I told him casually. He smiled and continued to pile it onto the sushi.

I carefully ate mine with the chopsticks, trying not to make a mess of myself. I had only four pieces, and I was stuffed."So where did you grow up?" Jordan asked me. I actually had to think about this. "I was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. I went to public school for a few years,and when I turned ten I enrolled into private school. I graduated and now I am here." I blankly told Jordan. He grinned with his eyebrows raised, buthe looked like an extremely excited chipmunk because ofall of theSushi in his mouth. "Well, more details please!"He managed to say.

"I hung out with the popular girls at school, and they didn't seem to care about me being accepted me for my personality. I also got straight A's, because I had an expensive tutor who helped me every night. But when I turned sixteen, the local public school and the private school mixed, and there were a whole new bunch of girls to watch out for. I was ditched by my best friends for the new kids. It all worked out though, I made friends with the nerdy but cool girls from the public school." I stated. "So, carry on" Jordan said, still with a stuffed mouth. I giggled, and continued on with my story. "I made it through the rest of High school with principles list every year. I was also awarded with second place in the highest Academic placement for grade eleven and twelve" I finished.

Jordan was staring at me again with his cute brown eyes.I looked down and it seemed that he finally finished his Sushi. I asked "Ready to leave?" He nodded "Ya, dolphinatly". I smiled at him, "For sharks". We laughed and put our plates on the tray. I went to pick it up, but Jordan decided to at the same time. That was probably a really bad choice. I quickly pulled my hands away like nothing happened, but Jordan picked up the tray and looked up at me. I broke the awkwardness "So what time is it?",

"I think about eight. Let me check" He pulled out his old HTC. I looked down at it, "You know, I could get you the new galaxy S4. If you want it" I smiled. He looked up and said "Hmmm... I don't know. I think apple is better." He smirked. "Sarcasm noted" I said. "Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic" he lied again.

We got back into my car and drove home. I parked into the underground lot beside his car. He looked up at me and laughed "parking buddies now, huh?". I smiled, and said nothing. We got out of the car. It was a very dark and silent parking lot, and dark underground parking lots scare the hell out of me.I guess I have seen way too many gruesome movies of people getting murdered or worse in these places. As we walked, Jordan let out a large groan. I looked up at him. "I want that car. Period." he said. I laughed. "I can't help you there, my family won't hand out cars for free". He looked at me and plainly said "I will go make friends with a different rich person then".

I frowned. Is that what he thought of me? Just a rich girl? I was confused, was all of the staring and getting lost in each others eyes just an act?

I said my goodnights and we arranged to get together again at three to buy my X-box. When I walked into my apartment I realized I had this all wrong. I was pleasantly and horribly surprised to see there was a note on my kitchen table, from Jordan.

**I had to end this one off with a cliffhanger! Haha! I guess this is what you sign up for when you want to read this story. Anyways, again, thanks for reading! I am still amazed at how many people actuallywant to read about my fan-girling.**

**-VintageZebra**


	5. Chapter 5: The Note

**So this is my first chapter with a different POV from Chloe. I am hoping that I did an okay job on this, because I just went on YouTube to watch a bunch of Captain's Vlogs just so I understand Jordan a bit better! You may say I am obsessed, but whatever! Anyways, if you aren't satisfied by Jordan's POV, just put your ideas into a review, because reviews make me happy :) I also love to chat with the readers and get your opinion on anything! It is awesome having the feeling that people look forwards to my work, so anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

_Jordan's POV_

"God-dammit!" I muttered as I walked into my apartment. I made such a fool of myself in front of Chloe! She even seemed bored of hanging around me when we got back to our apartments. What did I do? Did I embarrass her today? Was I being a dick or acting rude?

I sat down on my couch and rested. Maybe I was a pig at the sushi restaurant,and I was too hard on her about the sweat pants.I guess we will always and ever be just friends. I picked up my practice note that I was going to give her. I guess I shouldn't have rushedmy relationship with her. She probably thinks that I am just another guy to fall all over her. Then I heard a knock on my door.

_Chloe's POV_

I enhaled deeply, and took a large step towards my kitchen table. I picked up the note with trembling hands, I just know that Jordan didn't like me, why does he have to put it on paper? I read the note quietly to myself:

_Chloe,_

_I know that you had a hard time growing up, with your dad and his work, but I want you to know that I am always there for you. I wanted to get to know you and be friends before I knew about your money. I don't want you to ever think that I am only friends with you because of your parents_.

_Jordan_

I re-read the note three times, and when I looked down at the table, there was the twenty dollar bill from our pizza dinner last night. He was so sweet! I smiled like an idiot and practically skipped to Jordan's apartment. I probably was the happiest person on the planet at that present moment.

Jordan slowly opened the door and looked up at me. He seemed upset. "Hey" he said in dreary voice. "What's up?"

Without thinking, I ran up and hugged him. At first he seemed shocked, but eventually he let loose and hugged me back. I let go and quietly told him"Thank you, that was the nicest thing anyone has said to me". I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.

We broke apart completely and stayed in silence for five minutes. I invited myself into his apartment and sat down on his couch. Smiling again, I looked up at him then picked up the X-box controller. "So... this is the amazing X-box controller?" He glanced down at me and laughed. "Well, we do have time to learn the X-box basics I guess..." He said.

He showed me the controller and which buttons to press for what, and I even played minecraft for the first time! I was awful at it! Jordan started a new world, and he built us a little home, then I tried to furnish it with the supplies he gathered. So in other words, I practically did nothing to help. I just freaked out when the hostile mobs appeared at night. He had to kill all of them because I was scared I would get hurt. At one point, I think he wanted me to do something useful, so he sent me out during the day to collect wood, bad idea. I fell off of a cliff and lost a lot of materials.

Even though I failed at Minecraft, this was probably the most fun I have ever had with somebody in my entire life. I had so much fun with him playing video games, I lost track of time. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was midnight. "Jordan" I yawned, "I really have to go now". Jordan got up and yawned too. "I really lost track of time playing the game!" He wearily said. We both took a while to get used to the light in the room from staring at a TV too long.

I left his apartment with anticipation for the next time I will see him. Tomorrow at three, Jordan told me earlier today. As soon as I got into my bed, I fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next day and went straight to getting ready. I didn't want to keep Jordan waiting on me like yesterday. So I picked out my outfit before I got into the shower, and I figured out how I was going to style my hair. As soon as I got out of the shower, I heard a knocking sound on the door. I quickly put on my bathrobe and put my hair in a towel. I opened the door just a crack, and what do you know? Jordan was dressed and ready to go.

"Umm... Hey Jordan..." I awkwardly say. "Oh, is this a bad time?" He puts his head down, trying to make this as un-weird than it already is. "Kind of, I just got out of the shower. Umm... You can come in and watch TV for a bit while I quickly get ready" I offer him. He enters the room and I dart back to my bedroom. I can't believe I slept in! I almost never sleep in! I dried myself of and rushed through every routine. My hair, clothes, and accessories. I was almost finished, all I had to do was my make-up. Then Jordan knocks on my bathroom door.

"Hey Chloe? Are you ready to go? It has been half an hour" he tells me. God-dammit! It has already been half an hour? I open the door to see him. "Good, you are ready. I had a feeling you forgot about me and..." I cut him off, "I am almost ready, I just need to put on my make-up" I grab my make-up bag and open it. "Chloe, you don't need to put on make-up, we are just going out for a little bit. And it's just me!" I don't agree to this, so I grabbed out my foundation. Jordan picked it up and read the back. "So, this stuff is supposed to do what?" I grab it back and open it. "It hides my pores, pimples and blackheads, and evens out my skin tones" I told him. He laughed, "Really Chloe? I don't think that you need this" he put the lid back on the bottle.

I put it away, because Jordan pestered the hell out of me the entire time I tried to put it on.I really didn't want people seeing me like this, but Jordan got his way. I grabbed my purse and we went down the elevator into the parking lot. I unlocked my car and as soon as I was about to get in, Jordan yells at me from inside his car. "Chloe! I don't think so. We are taking my car today!" he laughed. I grabbed my stuff out of my car and got into his.

"So are we going to Gamestop to buy you an X-box 360, and a couple games." he recalled from yesterday, while he drove. We started to talk about random stuff, both of trying to stay away from talking about last night's weird hug.

"So your dad flew you to San Diego just so you could go to Sea World!" Jordan exclamed. I nodded in agreement. I don't like talking about my dad, but Jordan just kept throwing questions at me. "It isn't that amazing, lots of my friends went to Seaworld too" I tried to brush it off like it wasn't a big deal, but Jordan was still on the topic. "Did you do any out-of-the-country traveling?" he asked. "He flew me to Paris for the Minecon convention in Paris, and I have been to Canada a couple times. I saw you in Paris actually, I was watching your question and answers" I told him, trying to change the conversation.

"Really? That's cool! I am planning on going to this year's too. What about you?" he asked me. We kept this conversation going until we got to the store.

**So while I was writing this, I got this insane crazy idea. If I got enough followers on my story, we could do a server on minecraft. I know it is crazy, but if you like the idea, and you want to put in you opinion, please put it in a review! And please put in what type of server you want (survival, creative, super-flat, etc. I can't do anything cool like survival games though :( ). Like always, thanks for reading!**

**- VintageZebra**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chloe's POV_

We continued our Journey to Gamestop talking about Minecraft and features that they should add to it. It was just small talk, until Jordan brings up my dad again. "So was your dad always vice-president of Samsung?" he asked me with curiosity. "From what I know, he has worked for Samsung ever since 1990, two years before I was born." I tried to recall from memory. I didn't want to say a lot about it because it felt like I was bragging, but the questions from him just kept going on. "But how long has he been vice-president?" He asked again. "I don't know, when I call him tonight I will ask" I replied.

We pulled into the parking lot, and anticipation filled me. "I can't believe I am getting my first gaming console!" Jordan laughed at this and got out of the car. "So why weren't you allowed to play video games but your brother was?" He asked me. "My mom thought that it wasn't 'lady-like' to play video games, but my brother got away with it because he is a boy. But when I was in YouTube one night, about to watch my dad's new commercial, I saw the username CaptainSparklez. And I have been subscribed to you for two years now." I shyly told him. "It is wierd to be friends with someone who knows me so well, but I know nothing about" he replied. I couldn't really agree to this, because Jordan still hasn't posted the 'Draw my Life' he promised like a month ago.

We walked into the Gamestop and I started to smike like an idiot. Again, Jordan laughed at me. We walked through the store and when we found the X-Box I started to hum the Rocky Theme Song. We both laughed and Jordan directed me to the games. I looked at the games and picked up the "Dogz" game. Jordan snickered "You are not buying that game, you are buying this game and a X-box live card" he picked up Call of Duty Zombies. "But can't I just borrow yours?" I innocently asked, while giving him a fake smile and puppy dog eyes. He raised his eyebrows and replied "five dollars an hour per game". I laughed and secretly tossed the game I chose into the cart.

We finished our shopping and while we walked out of the mall with the items we had purchased, we saw a lady standing at a table with flyers. I walked over with curiosity and she passed me a brochure. I read it to Jordan.

"Amateur Cooking Lessons" I read out loud. "Ages eighteen and up". "Jordan!" I exclaimed, "We should totally sign up!"

He paused and thought for a minute. "Sure, it would be fun!" He replied. I signed us up and payed for both of us, because I felt bad that he had payed for the sushi and the pizza. We just talked about Call of Duty on the way home.

I walked into my apartment and Jordan followed. We set up my X-box and I wrapped the Dogz game in a brown paper bag with the bow tie from my car. "JORDAN!" I yelled from my kitchen. "Come here!"

He shuffled along into the kitchen. I burst out laughing. "What the hell was that!" I managed to choke out between breaths of laughter. He laughed too. "I think this is how I will walk around in your apartment now" I passed him the bag with the game. "I got you a thank you present".

_Jordan's POV_

I hesitantly picked up the present from Chloe. She had an evil grin on her face. I slowly opened the bag so that the top was facing her, just in case something popped out of it. Suprisingly, nothing did. She nodded and I looked inside the bag. I pulled out the game she joked about at the store. "God-dammit Chloe!" I yelled. She burst into a fit of laughter. "I bought you a game that you didn't already have! Think of it this way, you can start a new mini-series on YouTube! " She laughed still. I gave her a glare. "No, no! A co-op series with Mark and Nick!" She was laughing so hard that she could hardly keep her balance.

I forgot to tell the dude's about Chloe. But they would probably laugh and say she is just another fan-girl. And anyways, what do they know.

I decided to leave after Chloe said she needed to call her dad.

_Chloe's POV_

Jordan left my apartment with the game I had bought him, and I needed to call my dad. I picked up my cell phone and unlocked it. I didn't realize that that I still kept the same number. Sixteen missed calls! I checked my call history to see that they were all from my friend Lynn. I forgot all about her! I ran to my office and grabbed my laptop. Yes, she is on skype!

"Oh my gosh! Your Alive!" Her voice screamed through the speakers on my laptop. "Pretty amazing huh?" I told her sarcastically. We both laughed.

I heard my apartment door open and Jordan yelled to me "I forgot my jacket, sorry!"

"Who's that?" Asked Lynn in her suspicious voice. "Just a friend" I told her casually. Jordan walked into the room "Do you want to come over and... Oh, are you busy?"

"Almost done" I promised. Before he could leave theroom, Lynn yelled "Chloe's boyfriend! Come here!" Jordan laughed and looked into the laptop. "Who is this?" He asked me. Before I could answer, Lynn interrupted. "I am Lynn Jefferson, friend of Chloe Statefield. Who are you? Chloe's boyfriend?" She asked confidently.

Jordan laughed again, "I am Jordan Maron, and I am not Chloe's boyfriend, sorry." "Sure thing, lovebirds" replied Lynn. "I actually have to go now, Peter is taking me out to a movie!" She told me. I waved goodbye and ended the call. It was nice to see her face again.

"Who is Peter?" Asked Jordan worringly. "He is Lynn's boyfriend. They have been dating for three years now. What were you going to ask me again?" I asked him. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?" I really couldn't deny an offer to watch a movie with Jordan Maron, so obviously I said yes.

**Omg you guys are awesome! It amazes me how you even want to read my story! And I also love to chat with you, pretty much about anything! Books, minecraft, art, etc. I also want to thank Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan for making my awesome profile picture! It is super awesome! Thanks so much! **

**-VintageZebra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to apologize for the short chapter, I have the stomach flu and it is really hard to focus on anything. I did want to post a chapter and stick to my regular schedule. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**

Jordan and I walked over to my TV cabnet, where I kept all of my movies. "Any movies you want to see?" I asked. "Not really, do you want to pick out your favourites, then we will decide on one or two?" He asked me. I grabbed 'Inception', because that is one of my favourite movies, and I also pulled out 'A lonely place to Die', and 'The King's Speech'. Jordan looked at me weirdly when I pulled that one out.

"Action movie?" He asked. "No, but it is one of the best movies ever!" I exclaimed. He agreed to watch 'Inception' and I managed to get him to watch 'The King's Speech' because it was the best movie ever!

I grabbed my favourite popcorn bowl and some chips and we sat down on the couch. We aren't the closest of friends yet, so I decided to sit down on the couch properly. Not like I would if Lynn was with me, lying upside down or with her feet on me. I felt kind of uncomfortable for the first ten minutes of the movie, stressed out because I hadn't called my dad or e-mailed my mom, but I settled down eventually. 'Inception' was as good as always, with the intense music and awesome gravity-defying fight scenes, and the I got that special feeling you get while watching 'The King's Speech'.

When we finished the movies it was about eleven, so Jordan helped me clean up my living room. I got a Skype call from Lynn, but I ignored it. After he left, I picked up the call.

"Helloooo...!" I hear Lynn's usual loud voice through the speakers. "Did you and Jordan hang out after our last call?" She asked. "Sure, for a bit, but..." I got cut off from her. "Tell me everything that happened! From hand-brushing to knee-bumping!" She yelled out loud. I smiled, it was nice to know that somebody cared about my uninteresting love life.

"Nothing. We just watched 'Inception' and 'The King's Speech'." I told her smoothly, avoiding telling her about the details. She paused, like she was thinking, then yelled again "He touched your hand! Didn't he! Right?!" I couldn't deny this, so I had to tell her. "Sure, but he was just resting it on my hand, as just friends". My body stiffened, I had to tell her about my crush on him from two years ago. It will make her advice better. "But..." I continued "He is pretty cute, and I have kind of have had a tiny, little crush on him for over two years..." I said in a quiet squeaky voice. She dramatically gasps and sits up in the camera view. "WHAT! How! Did you know him! This changes everything!" She practically screams.

I look down and start to blush. "My mom said no video games growing up, so instead, I watched him on YouTube. And watching him play and listening to his voice made me feel like... I can't explain it properly. He made me feel like I had no care in the world. Like I didn't have to act 'perfect' all of the time" I almost whispered near the end. She calms down for a minute, pausing for dramatic effect, then whispers back in a deeper, more normal pitched voice "You two are soul mates". We both burst into laughter from how cheesy our 'girl-talk' was, but when we calm down she adds "But seriously, like, you should really try to get a date with him. I am going to watch a lot of his videos tonight. What channel is it?" I reply "CaptainSparklez". She bursts into a fit of laughter. "How manly is that? CaptainSparklez!" She continued to laugh. "So are you going to help me or what?" I ask her in my serious voice. She quiets down and agrees to help me and not laugh at his super amazing YouTube username.

We start to talk about her date with Peter, then she changes the topic back to me again. "So, does Jordan know about your..." I quickly cut her off before she can say anything else. "No. And he never will. I hated myself and life then, and if I stay active and healthy, I will never be in that state again." She nods quietly. We say goodbye to each other and I end the call. When I try to fall asleep all I could think is that Jordan can never find out about what happened ten years ago.

The next morning I feel as guilty as ever. I hadn't called my dad or e-mailed my mom, so first thing I do is pick up my phone. I dial my dad's work number. As I hear the ringing, my heart starts pumping faster and faster. It is always awkward talking to him, because I know I am interrupting his work time. "Jonathon Statefield speaking" I hear through the phone's speaker. "Hi dad, it is me, Chloe" I reply in my mature voice. "Oh, hello Chloe, do you need anything?" He asks right off the bat. Does he really think I would just call him to get something? "No, I just wanted to thank you for the apartment and my new car. It is really great." I lie. The gift was nice, but I wanted to move away to leave my family and start fresh. He pauses and I can here him talking to someone in the background. "Anything for you Chloe, I have to go know, bye" then he hangs up on me before I can ask him Jordan's question from last night.

Then I grab my laptop. I sign into my e-mail and start typing.

Mom,

I am very sorry that I wasn't able to e-mail right away. I have been really busy moving in and trying to meet new people. I am still in touch with Lynn, and I have made a couple new friends. I have also decided to not take oneirology in university, because I don't enjoy learning about dreams or practicing lucid dreaming. I am leaning towards photography at this point, but it could change in the future. I am also going job hunting today, because I don't feel right leaving it up to dad to pay for my rent and post-education.

Sincerely, Chloe

It sounded alright and formal to me. I re-read the e-mail a couple times, and I spell checked it, then I sent it. It felt good and relieving to have that off of my shoulders. It was around eight, so I had some breakfast and got ready for my job hunting. I don't have anything on my resume, so I don't know how well it will go.

Then, right before I was about to leave, my phone makes its notification ring. I check my calender to see that I have my first cooking class with Jordan in twenty minutes. I knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asks sarcasticly. I smirk, "Girl scout cookies!" I yell. "Hmm..." He replies "I don't know if..." I quickly push the door open and cut off his reply. "Are you ready to go?" I ask him enthusiasticly. "Almost, I just have to finish uploading this video. I walk with him into his recording studio and sit down in his desk chair. "Is this a new modded survival?" I ask. He replies with "you will just have to wait and see when it comes out."

We went in his car to the cooking course. "So do you have any idea what we will be learning here?" I ask him. "No clue" he replies as we walk towards the building.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked into the large recreation building, both of us super nervous. "Ready to prove to the world we can cook?" I asked him. He nodded and laughed.

We signed in and walked into the large room full of kitchens. People were organized into partners it looked like. Jordan didn't seemed to know anybody here, so I tried to stick together with him.

"Are you two going to be partners?" A woman with the nametag 'Stephanie' asks. I nodded slowly, about to tear up. I was just about to tell Jordan about what happened ten years ago. Then I stopped myself, I can't tell him about it. I swore i would never talk about that incident again. Stephanie gave us nametags to write and put our shirts.

Jordan looked down at me "Is everything okay?" he asked worryingly. I nodded slowly "I just got a headache." I lied, trying to cover up the fact that I was not okay. "We don't have to do this you know, we could go home and play X-box." He laughed. I replied "No it's fine, it isn't that bad" A tear trickled down my face.

We walked up to our assigned kitchen and sat on the stools. "So most of you don't know how to cook or barely know how to, correct?" Stephanie asked the group as a whole. We didn't reply, I looked around at the others and they all started to blush. Even Jordan was. Stephanie continued with her speech. "And you are all here to learn how to cook, correct?" She asked us again. Most of us continued to blush. I gave Jordan a slight smile and he gave one back.

Stephanie carried on. "I want you and your partner to make cupcakes today. I want you to follow a simple recipe and make them from scratch." Oh crap. I hope Jordan is good with baking. Stephanie pointed out the recipe in the books we each got, and what we need to do, then we got to work.

"Sooo... I have no clue what I am doing" I told Jordan. He laughed "Neither do I, but I think our cupcakes will be the best". "Dolphinatly" I replied. "For sharks" he laughed. We got straight to work after that. We read the recipe three times, just to make sure we knew what we were doing.

I mixed all of the dry ingredients together and Jordan mixed the wet ones. It seemed alright, I mean, we aren't the best at baking, but at least we tried. We put the cupcakes in the oven at the recommended time and temperature, and then we waited.

"Don't tell any of my friends about this, okay?" Jordan said. I nodded. I doubt I will ever have the chance to meet Mark or Nick. Even if I did, I don't expect baking with Jordan to be the first topic on my mind. It would probably be more like something Minecraft related (Skyblock, maybe?)

"What was up back there?" Jordan asked. "What?" I simply replied, trying to hide the fact that I did make a scene in the beginning of the course today. "You know what. You turned bright red, you started to breath heavy, and started to cry. And I am almost positive that this wasn't because of my amazing looks." He said. I laughed at his joke and got up like nothing happened.

Jordan stopped me before I could stand up. "Chloe, I need you to tell me what happened back there. Something wasn't right with you." He almost sounded angry, but he still had some compassion. "Nothing happened, I just got a little headache" I lied. He doesn't need to know. Not just yet. Anyways, this happened over ten years ago. Why worry?

I lost train of thought, then Jordan asked again "Chloe, as soon as you walked into the room and saw Stephanie, you started to..." Hearing him say that name made me lose it. "Jordan," I sobbed. " It was all so fast, and the car..." I choked out. I just started to lose it. Why now? In public?

Jordan helped me out into the hallway, before too many people noticed. Once we were in a private spot, I tried to tell him what happened.

"We were on the drive home," I still sobbed. "My dad, and her... It was our birthday..."

**I felt a little mean today, and guess what happens when I feel mean! Cliffhangers! So, I hope you have a nice day! (and sorry for the short chapter. I was kinda busy today... Oops!)**

**-VintageZebra**


	9. Chapter 9: ten years ago

"Jordan" I continued to sob. "I couldn't do anything to help. It was all so fast..." I had no control of myself. I just kept crying like a baby. Jordan walked up slowly and hugged me. Not like a hug you get from your average friend, a hug, that you get when someone truly respects you.

"Chloe, do you remember the letter I gave you?" Jordan asked me. He let go of the hug and held my shoulders. I nodded slowly, remembering the sweet note he gave me. "I said I will always be there for you. And I will always keep my word." I gave in a small smile inbetween my sobs. After I calmed down, I tried to explain what happened.

I couldn't talk straight because I cried so hard. "It was on our birthday, ten years ago. We had just turned eleven. We were driving home from our big birthday party, and my dad doesn't normally drink, but this time he did... And he was driving, then..." I just couldn't stop myself from crying. Jordan probably thinks I am such an over-reacting baby.

"We were just on the highway, and my dad didn't see the truck because it was dark out, and the bus hit us. Stephanie, my only sister and twin, the only one who understood me, had just died, right in front of me." Jordan held me close again. "That night, I didn't sleep at all, in fact, I couldn't sleep any night after that. I suffered from depression, I stopped eating all together, and even if I did, I threw it up. Then, as I said before, you were the only thing that brought my mind off the topic of my sister. I watched every single episode on your two channels. You made me feel like there was no problem in the world and I want to..." Jordan cut me off and kissed me.

Jordan's POV

I let Chloe go from the kiss. She smiled up at me. "Thank you" she whispered. Her tears continued to fall down her face, and I couldn't hold it any more. My face began to blush and then the god damn tears fell. I have never felt this way about someone before.

Then, after she calmed down, I let her go. We both had stopped crying, and when I looked down at Chloe, I planned on on giving her a hug, but all the colour had drained from her face. "The cupcakes..." Is all she said. We ran back into the class to check on our baking. Luckly, we still had two minutes on the timer.

"We are so lucky" Chloe said relieved. Stephanie walked into our kitchen "Where were you?" She asked us in a demanding voice.

Chloe's POV

I couldn't look Stephanie in the eyes. "I er... I wasn't feeling well." I told her quickly. You could see she was suspicious of us, but she just replied "hmm" and walked away suddenly.

As she was walking away, the oven made a loud beeping noise. I jumped at it and jordan laughed at me. "Really Chloe?" He asked. "I wasn't expecting it so suddenly" I told him.

When we brought the cupcakes out, we were both terribly disappointed. They had puft up to the size of jumbo muffins! "What did we do wrong!" I exclaimed. Jordan couldn't stop laughing to answer my question. I frowned "Jordan, I really wanted to learn how to cook" I whined. "Well, do you think that lady has taught us anything yet? I could probably learn more about cooking from Youtube" he replied. I gave him a large grin, and secretly brought out my phone.

We definitely had the best decorated cupcakes. We looked around at the our classmates, and man, were they ugly. Lots of people put the frosting on right after the cupcakes came out of the oven. Just like the youtube video told us not to do. "Wow, amateurs" Jordan and I laughed as we brought our decorated cupcakes up to Stephanie.

She again, looked suspicious. Hesitantly, she picked up the cupcake and took a small bite out of it. Jordan and I glanced at each other, and tried to look innocent. Stephanie seemed to catch on and asked "If you two are such amateurs, then how did these cupcakes turn out so well even though this is your first time?" Uh oh... I hope Jordan has an excuse planned. "Well, I already knew how to cook, but Chloe here, she needed to learn, but she won't listen to me. So I enrolled her and I into a cooking course, because as I always say about cooking, you can never stop learning!" Jordan said way too enthusiasticly. "Sure thing. If you know so much, then what ingredient makes cookies rise?" Stephanie asks. Man, is she a jerk. I hate her guts. The way she speaks and looks at me. She must hate us too then.

"Okay, I totally know this. It is flour. For sure." Replied Jordan. Good job Jordan! You just blew our cover! "You are definitely a cooking genius" replied Stephanie in a sarcastic voice. Jordan and I both brought our cucakes away and sat down.

"Well, that went worse than I thought." I sighed. Stephanie probably hates us even more now. "Whatever, we don't need to come to any classes, we can just watch youtube!" Jordan said just quiet enough so Stephanie couldn't overhear our conversation. "I guess you are right, we really don't have to come here, it isn't like school, where showing up is mandatory" I replied in a disappointed voice. "That's the spirit!" Jordan exclaimed.

**Hey guys! So I wanted to update you about the minecraft server. I bought a new laptop a week ago, and it has windows 8. Unfortunately, I am new to the program, and I haven't had a chance to download minecraft, which means I have no work on the server done. But good news, the server is going to be super-flat and creative. Then back to the bad news again, I am unwilling to pay a website to host the serverfor me, so the server will only be able to host about eight people at a time. Moving on, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that I am not the only one who has a ridiculous smile on from reading paragraph three and four!**


	10. Chapter 10: The kiss and Matt

Jordan and I left the class. "Well that was a waste of our time" Jordan said. I couldn't agree with him, because we had just had our first kiss. But Jordan is acting like it was no big deal, but wasn't it? Did he kiss me as just a friend? Are you even able to kiss your friend? Jordan must have noticed my silence in the conversation.

"What are you thinking about, Chloe?" He asked me. "My dad" I lied as I sat down on a bench that overlooked the ocean. "Okay Chloe, I know I have only known you for about a week, and that I still barely know you, but I can tell when you lie." Jordan said to me as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know, Jordan... What was that back there? I don't seem to understand anything anymore. You even just said it yourself, you still barely know me." I told him. Jordan paused for a minute. "Chloe, when I first saw you, I immediately wanted to know who you were. I didn't know what I was going to get into, nor did I care. I just wanted to know you. Then, today, I hated seeing you so upset, so I kissed you. You said I was the only thing that could help you when your sister died, and I felt that I needed to help you again. But we could restart our relationship, and forget about everything that happened today." I looked up at Jordan, he looked disappointed in himself. "But I don't want to forget" I whispered to him, and I kissed him.

After, when we broke apart, Jordan had a smile on his face. "Chloe, I can't even start to describe how much you mean to me. How much you have changed my life since you have moved here." I smiled with him, and continued to lean my head on his shoulder. When the sun started to set, we decided to walk back to the car and head home.

While we were walking, I got a text from my dad.

Chloe, I do not have much time, but I have someone you will have to meet. I have sent him to your apartment building to meet you at 7

Jordan looked over at my phone. "Who is that?" he asked with curiosity. "My dad, but he normally doesn't text me. I wonder who the person is?" I replied.

For most of the ride home, I was thinking about all of the possible people my dad could have sent to see me. Probably not my brother, or my cousin. Then who could it be? We drove into the parking lot and I really couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Err... Could I meet you up at my apartment, I should really go up quickly and let whoever it is inside, considering I am fifteen minutes late." Jordan just nodded and started grab his stuff. I practically ran inside and to the elevators.

When the doors opened, I heard a familiar English accent. "Chloe, is that you?" I ran out of the elevator and hugged him. "Matt! I cannot believe you still remember me!" I yelled. It has been so long since I had seen him. "How is your dad doing with managing software at Samsung?" I asked him. "Same old, still doesn't realize that I exist." Matt told me and we laughed. Then I heard the elevator open.

"Hey Chloe, who is this?" asked Jordan. "This is Matt, our dad's worked together and I guess we just sort of noticed we both had a ton in common and became friends." I told him. "And Matt this is..."Matt cut me off. "You are Captainsparklez! It is a pleasure to meet you, really. I am a big fan." He shook Jordan's hand. "Chloe, do you know him?" Matt asked again. Jordan answered for me. "Yeah, we are boyfriend and girlfriend". Matt just nodded at hearing this.

"Matt, do you want to come inside?" I asked him. "About that, I actually don't have anyplace to stay for the night, and your dad said I could stay with you. I didn't question him, but is that alright with you?" Matt asked me. "Um, sure I guess, I have a spare bedroom you could stay in for tonight"

We walked into my apartment and Matt didn't speak the entire time. "Chloe, do you want to play some X-box?" Jordan asked. "Wait, Chloe, I thought you weren't allowed to play video games." Matt stated. "Um, well, I wanted to buy one, and my mom will never know. And besides, I moved here to escape my family and their strict rules." I replied. Matt just nodded again.

"Did you have dinner yet Matt?" I asked him, feeling kind of guilty. But I didn't know why. "No, I already ate. Chloe, can I speak with you in quiet for a moment?" He asked me. I looked at Jordan, waiting for his approval. He just shrugged and started to set up the X-box. "Alright then." I told him. We walked over to the office. "What's wrong Matt?" I asked him. He took a second to reply. "When did you start dating Jordan Maron? And what about our relationship?" He asked.

**I feel like such a jerk. Another cliffhanger! But the chapter was getting too long, so I needed to end it. I don't have much to say today, but don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**

**-VintageZebra**


	11. Chapter 11: Mark and Nick

"I don't know what you are talking about Matt" I told him and tried to walk away. "Chloe, I know you remember." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into the room. "Five years ago, we were told we were too young to be dating each other, and we promised each other that we wouldn't date anybody ever again." He informed me. "Matt... You know I wouldn't try to hurt your feelings, but it was five years ago. And I have grown up now, I know who I want to date." I told him, hoping he would understand.

Matt looked down for a second, then looked up at me again. "Fine Chloe, you win. But don't come crying to me when Jordan breaks your heart.". I just nodded and walked back into my living room.

Jordan gave me a weak smile like he knew something was wrong. I smiled back and sat beside him on the couch. "Do you want to play?" I asked Matt, who was glaring at Jordan. "No, I am fine. Actually, I am going to go for a walk." Then he got up and left without looking back at us.

"What was that all about?" Jordan asked. "Five years ago, Matt and I had a thing, but our parents though we were too young too date. But we promised each other that we wouldn't date anyone unless we break up. At the time, it seemed right, but looking back now... I wish I didn't make promises that I wasn't certain I could keep..." I told him. Jordan agreed and said "I think we all have our regrets, and speaking of regrets, I have a present for you" he grinned.

He passed me a brown paper bag. What does regret have to do with giving me a present?

_Jordan's POV_

Chloe cautiously grabbed the bag. "Um, what does this have to do with regret?" She asked. I just smiled. She opened the bag, and said "Jordan, really?". She grabbed the 'Dogz' game out of the bag and started laughing. "You are still going to do a co-op series with Mark and Nick, right?" She asked me. "No, I kind of decided not to record this or post it on youtube, or even tell anyone for the sake of my YouTube carreer" I told her. She laughed and picked up a remote for the X-box. "Are we playing Minecraft again?" She asked me. I took a second to respond.

"Sure, but we could play Call of Duty" I told her. She just laughed and said "No way, I am scared of minecraft monsters, just think what call of duty would do to me!" I replied "you are such a wimp, Chloe. And go put your sweat pants on!" She rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom. Instead of setting up minecraft on the X-box, I grabbed her laptop out of her office and started to purchase minecraft for her.

"Why do you have my laptop?" She yelled and grabbed it out of my hands. She frantically started clicking, and probably undoing all of the work I put in for her. When she turned it around, I was correct, she had entered all of her PayPal information and was downloading minecraft. "Jordan, I can't have you buying stuff for me, it just doesn't seem right." She told me. I nodded. "I will go on my computer in my apartment and I will Skype you from there. When I got out into the hall, Matt was standing there. "You will never be the one for Chloe" he said. I just nodded and went into my apartment.

As soon as I went into my recording room, my computer started to ring. Nick was trying to Skype me. "Hey Nick" I answered. "Hey Jordan. Do you want to go on the server?" He asked. "Sorry, I am busy with stuff" I replied, but it didn't sound as convincing as I hoped for. "What kind of stuff?" He asked while he tried to connect Mark to the call. "You know, YouTube stuff" I told him. Mark joined the conversation, "Jordan? Are you on the server?" He asked. Why can't my friends leaving me alone?

"I have a friend over right now actually, I have to go" I told them. "What friend, what's his name?" Mark asked. "Or is it a he...?" Nick asked. "Well, it is a she, and..." I started until Nick interupted me. "JORDAN HAS A LADY FRIEND?!" He voice blared through the speakers. "Kinda, um, her name is Chloe, and she, um... Is kind of my girlfriend" I tried to tell them quietly. But being friends with Mark and Nick means there is no quiet. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? CAN I MEET HER?" Nick yelled again. "No, you are not meeting her now, because I am teaching her how to play minecraft." I tried to tell them, but they couldn't take no for an answer. "Let her on our server then Jordan, we can help teach her with you!" Mark offered. "I guess so, but only because I know you won't stop bothering me unless I let you." I told them. I tried to conect Chloe to the call.

_Chloe's POV_

I opened up minecraft and waited for the Skype call. He seemed to take a long time. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice just in case I was thirsty during our chat.

When I sat down, I got a Skype call from Jordan. I picked it up and someones voice yelled through my speakers. "Are you Chloe? Jordan's girlfriend?" Was that Nick? The most hilarious guy who plays video games with Jordan? "Um, ya, it's Chloe" I said, shaking in my seat. This is not how I expected to meet Nick and Mark for the first time. "Sorry Chloe, they wouldn't stop bothering me, so it's fine that they also teach you how to minecraft too, right? Jordan asked. "It's totally fine, but how do I join the server?" I asked him.

Once I managed to join, I realized that it was a survival server. "Is this your personal server?" I asked them, while I was trying to figure out what keys to press to make my character move. "Yeah, but it's fine that you are on it, because you are Jordan's girlfriend!" Nick said, making the word 'Girlfriend' drag longer than normal. I looked at the Skype screen, and Jordan was blushing, I just laughed.

We played on the server for a while. I saw Jordan's house, Mark's house, and Nick's pink power-ranger statue that is still in the making. "Chloe, you have to build a house now! It is mandatory on the server!" Mark instructed. I got to work, with Jordan by my side, we tried to build me a mini-castle home. In the end, it turned out pretty good because they all had a lot of extra resources that I could use. "Would you guys like a grand-tour of my home" I asked them. "Sure! I actually have a house-warming gift for you Chloe!" Nick yelled and ran straight into my home I had just built. "Um, Nick? What are you doing?" I asked him. All he mumbled was "Jordan and Dirt..." And then it was silent. I read the signs he put down in my house outloud. "Dear Chloe, I know we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but I have been cheating on you". Nick made a dramatic music sound in the background. I continued to read the signs Nick put down. "I have been cheating on you, with dirt".

At first I was confused, but then, I remebered the skyblock 2.0 series that Jordan had posted. "Really Nick? I bet she doesn't even know where that was from!" Jordan exclaimed. He was so wrong. "Actually, I do know where it's from!" I laughed, and started the chant from skyblock episode eight. "Jordan and dirt, sitting in a tree!" I began. "You don't really need to sing it for me, Chloe. It's fine!" Jordan said, and he started to blush again. I laughed at him. He quickly changed the subject.

"So Chloe, your skin is still Steve" he told me. I hadn't even thought about my skin yet. "YOU SHOULD BE A BLUE POWER RANGER!" Nick immediately yelled. "God Dammit Nick, she doesn't want to be a power ranger" Mark said. I laughed at that. "I don't know what I want to be yet, I was thinking someone famous" I told them. I could hear clicking in the background. "Hey Chloe, how about yourself!" Jordan said. "I found a Chloe Statefield skin!" He said happily. "Hold the phone" I heard Mark say. "You are actually Chloe Statefield?" He asked me. Great. Thanks Jordan. "Yeah, I am. But I'm not famous or anything, it doesn't matter very much" I told them. Of course Nick couldn't stay quiet after hearing this. "JORDAN! YOU ARE DATING A FREAKING CELEBRITY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? YOU ARE OFFICIALY NOT A LOSER ANYMORE" He yelled.

"Thanks for that last comment Nick. I didn't think it mattered really. Just think, you are friends with me, and some consider me as famous" Jordan tried to explain. But it really didn't help the situation. "So are you going to tell the world that you are dating Jordan, Chloe? Because if you do, you will be one of the most hated people on the planet. His fan-girls are insane!" Mark said. "I don't care about that! Something silly like having a bunch of teenage girls hating me is not going to stop us. Right Jordan?" I think we had all stopped playing minecraft at this point. "Right, Chloe" he said, smiling. "I want to gag" Nick said, and Mark gave him a glare.

I looked up minecraft skins on google, and I found one that I liked. The blue Power Ranger. I got Jordan to instruct me how to download the skin, and I managed to keep it a surprise the entire time. When I finally got back onto the server, I heard Nick yell "Chloe! You are my new favourite! Too bad Jordan and Mark! Chloe is now the best!". I couldn't stop laughing. "Really Chloe? The blue power ranger? This is worse than the Dogz game you bought me" Jordan said with is half grin. "You got a new X-box game wittle Jordy? I hope it's not too scary for you?" Mark said in an immature voice, like he was talking to a child.

"Thanks Mark, really appreciated" Jordan said. We all started to play minecraft again, and this time Nick and I built a blue power ranger right beside his pink one.

**I am super sorry for not posting any chapters! I have been really sick lately, and I couldn't type at all! But I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. :) Also, did any of you get to speak to Jordan on Omegle or get to go to Vidcon? If so, I would love to hear about it! If not, you are welcome to cry with me. Anyways, good news, Jordan has five million subscibers! That is awesome! Also, if you don't follow him on twitter, he may be recording himself get his make-up done at Vidcon! My fan-girling is kind of out of control right now... yeah... So, I hope you don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**


	12. Chapter 12: Matt, Shirts, and Minecraft

**Before iI start off this chapter, I want to say that there will be no sex in the story! You guys have been really good about your reviews and I want to thank you for it. But I wanted to clear it up before you read this particular chapter, because if you are a lazy reader like me, and sometimes miss important parts, you may get a little confused about what's happening. So, yeah... Start reading!**

It was about midnight when Nick and I finally finished our Power Ranger statues. "Well, that was a perfect use of our time!" Nick exclaimed. "Wow. You two are such losers" Mark said as he approached our masterpieces. "Dude, I think we are all losers for staying up until midnight, playing minecraft" Jordan said. I had to agree, we were losers. But before I could respond, I heard the door open.

"Hey Chloe" I heard Matt say. He walked over to the guest bedroom. "I'll be back" I told Jordan and the guys. I got up from my couch, and I was a little wobbly from sitting down too long. I walked into the guest bedroom, and Matt was unpacking his suitcase. "Where were you?" I asked him.

"You know, just stuff. I went for a walk, talked to people, just stuff" he said. "Until midnight?" I asked him, knowing he was hiding something. "Yeah, I spoke with my mom, and she said that she will pick me up in the morning" he said. I frowned. "But we haven't had time to catch up!" I exclaimed. He just nodded his head back and forth in disagreement. "I think we have caught up enough. You have moved on, and I am not welcomed here any more. I am getting picked up at nine tommorow, so please be quiet while I sleep" he said and pushed me out the door.

I walked back to my laptop and started to talk with Jordan again. "What was that all about?" He asked. "Matt hates me now. The only person still alive that understands what I have been through is leaving me at nine tommorow morning. I just keep screwing my life up" I said. Nick started to laugh. "I don't think making a blue power ranger statue is screwing life up. I think that is pretty freaking fantastic!". "Shut the hell up Nick!" Mark yelled. "Fine bossy" Nick murmured, and he got back to building in minecraft.

"Hey Chloe, do you want to disconnect from the server and Skype and talk to me in person?" Jordan asked me. I opened the Skype window on my laptop. "Sure" I replied, and disconnected from the server and Skype. I walked over to Jordans apartment. He opened the door before I even knocked.

"I don't know where to even begin." I said as I sat down on un-loved couch at the end of his table. He sat down beside me. "Well, I guess we try to figure out what is making Matt so upset, and try to reason with him" Jordan said. I looked down at my feet.

"Jordan, I don't mean to be rude, but the reason he is leaving is because of you. He thinks that I should still love him, but it has been so long since I had spoke to him. I just don't know how I feel about him anymore" I told Jordan. He looked down at me. "When was the last time you saw him?" He asked. I paused for a moment, trying to remember the details, then I spoke. "He was moving with his family, and we had just had a fight. I wanted to stay in Arizona, but his family had offered to take me to Washington with them. I refused, and he was really upset. We didn't speak for a week, until the day he left. The last thing he said to me was 'don't ever forget me, and I will do the same' and then he kissed me. My first kiss" I told Jordan, who started to laugh. "He really did that! Who fights with someone, and then after not speaking for a week, kisses them?" He yelled, still laughing. I started to laugh too, it was ridiculous. "I actually though we had broken up for good, but no, he didn't".

"Well, maybe you can just try telling him you have moved on to hotter people, like me!" He laughed. My face turned bright red, but I also laughed at his comment. "Sure Jordan, that will make it so much better" I rolled my eyes. "So you do think I am hotter!" He said, and gave me a grin. I didn't reply, even though it may have been a true statement, I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"So, should I just let him leave?" I asked. Was I ready to let Matt leave now? "I think you should. A true friend wouldn't leave over something like this. And anyways, life moves on. You will eventually meet new friends, and you may even be lucky enough to be able to find one who understands your past, and can relate to you. But none will be hotter than me" he winked. I rolled me eyes again, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second, but when I opened them again, I was alone in Jordan's bed. I frantically got myself up, and looked around.

It was still dark outside, his clock said 4:00am. I tiptoed out of his room, to find where he was. He was sleeping on the couch of his living room. No shirt on, nice. I smiled like an idiot and took a deep breath to stop myself from giggling like a twelve year old. I watched him for a bit, he looked peaceful. Not stressed out like he normally is. The position he was sleeping in was also quite cute. He was curled up in a ball, trying to keep himself from falling off the couch. After a few minutes, I walked back into his bed, and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up at eight, to Jordan poking me. His shirt was now on, I guess we weren't at that point in our relationship yet. But I guess this was our second day together as a couple.

"Chloe, time to wake up" Jordan said in a sing-song voice. I smiled and picked myself up. "Why hello there Jordan. Fancy seeing you here, in the morning, while I am in your bed" I said. He started to blush. "Well, you kind of fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake Matt up, so I put you in my bed, and I slept on the couch" he said, bright as a tomato. "I figured, I woke up at around four, and I kind of panicked for a second, but I saw you on the couch". I don't think his face could get a any brighter shade of red. I started to laugh. "You what?" Jordan asked me, starting to get nervous. I started to giggle, finally releasing what was held in from earlier today. "Oh nothing, I just found you sleeping on the couch, and I went back into your bed" I shrugged. He let go a deep breath.

"So now do you agree with what I said last night, about me being hot?" He laughed. He obviously knew I saw him without his shirt on. I just replied with "maybe, maybe not". We walked into his kitchen, and he passed me a banana. "Sorry, I don't have any good food right now. I need to go shopping today" he said, as he peered into his fridge. "Whatever, I have some food at my place, do you want to come over, and I will try to make waffles?" I asked him. I got up from my seat, and he followed me into my apartment.

**So I hope you never got confused while reading, but if you did, feel free to ask in a review or pm. Anyways, I don't have much to say beside review, follow and favourite! And check out Jordan's twitter for the photos he posted of him wearing makeup! It made my day, lol.**

**-VintageZebra**


	13. Chapter 13: The Relationship

We were lucky that Matt was still asleep when we got there, because I highly doubt he would believe our story. "Don't you think you should wake him up?" Jordan asked. I nodded and walked over to the side of his bed. I brought out my phone, and played the best song in the world. The breadfish song.

I put my phone on max volume and turned on the music. Matt bolted up in the bed, shaking. "Chloe! What the hell was that for?" he yelled. "I needed to wake you up, sleepy head" I ruffled his hair, like he used to do to me when we were younger. He didn't even smile, he just got up and again, pushed me out the door.

"Somebody is grumpy" I murmured and walked over to the kitchen, where Jordan had already settled himself on a bar stool. "So, I will attempt to make waffles this morning" I declared. I grabbed out the cookbook that my grandma had givin me, and I looked in the index and found waffles. "Do you even own a waffle iron?" Jordan asked me. I looked around. "Well, this place came with everything. Even a cake pop maker. I should be able to find one." I showed Jordan the cake pop maker, and he just smiled. I started to look around in the cupboards, and had no luck. "We could always make pancakes" Jordan said. I beg to disagree. "It is a texture thing, Jordan. I just prefer waffles over pancakes" I told him, and he laughed at me. "Picky much?" He asked. "No, I can settle with pancakes if I have to, but I prefer waffles" I told him, and continued on my search.

"Good morning Chloe" Said Matt. "Jordan" he nodded and sat down beside him. "Do you want pancakes or waffles for breakfast?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "When did you start cooking?" He asked me. "I started when I moved in to my apartment" I told him. "So, do you want pancakes or waffles?" I asked again. "Neither, I am getting picked up in ten minutes from my mom" he said. I just nodded and continued searching for my waffle iron. I finally gave up.

"I should probably put something nicer on quickly if your mom is going to be here" I told him, then darted off to my room.

Jordan's POV

Chloe went to her room to change, leaving me awkwardly alone with Matt. "You know she really cares about you" I told him. "How could she, she has you, Mr. I am a famous youtuber. She has had a crush on you for as long as I remember, and she would take you over me in an instant" he said. Did she really like me before I met her in person? "She spoke to me last night, and she feels awful that you are leaving her, she says that you are the only one who can understand her. Relating to her past is something I can't do. Sure I can try to cheer her up, but you can help her get past her tough times, but it is useless when I can't relate to her." I tried to tell him, and he looked down. "I am still leaving, but not for good. I guess I can still chat with her over Skype and email" he said. "Thanks so much, it would really mean a lot to her, she was almost in tears last night" I told him just as Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked us. Matt spoke to her. "Chloe, I am still leaving, but here's my number just in case you need me" he said stiffly. Better than nothing I guess. She took the slip of paper slowly and put it in her pocket. Then there was a knock on the door.

Chloe shuffeled across her apartment to get it, and Matt and I followed behind. "Hello Mrs. Stathers" Chloe said in a formal voice. I tried to stay away from the doorway, because I wasn't dressed up nicely to be talking to anyone formal.

"So I hear you have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Stathers asked Chloe. "Um, yes. He is actually here now, if you want to meet him. He is still in his pajamas though, we all got up late" Chloe said. "That would be lovely" Mrs. Stathers said. Chloe walked down the hall and grabbed my hand. "How about later" I whispered. She ignored my comment and kept pulling me to the door. "This is Jordan. And Jordan, this is Mrs. Stathers, Matt's mom" Chloe intruduced me. We shook hands. She was a very tall, pale, and thin lady. She was taller than I am. "So Jordan, what do you do?" She asked me. "Well, I work for YouTube. I upload videos and such" I told her. She didn't respond to me. "Well we better get a move on, Matt. It was nice seeing you again Chloe, and good luck with Jordan!" She said as she walked away with Matt.

Chloes POV

I don't know how she feels about Jordan. She seemed to not understand completely what he does for a living. But what does it matter? I walked back over to the kitchen. "Okay, I guess I have to make pancakes" I said. Jordan laughed at my comment. "That's a bad thing?" He asked as he sat back down on the barstool. "Yes it is, because waffles are much better" I replied, and started to find the ingredients I needed.

The pancakes weren't a complete failure, but they sure weren't the best. Some were burnt, some weren't cooked enough. Although they were still edible, they weren't my personal favourite. As we were eating, I brought something up that has been on my mind for a while.

"Jordan, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I think we have sort of pushed our relationship too fast. Like I still feel that you are just a friend to me. Like I love you, but I think we need to slow down. We have only known each other for about a week, and we are already going out. Don't you think that is a bit fast?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "I agree. I think we should slow down too." He replied. I sighed in relief. "But I am still hot, right?" He asked, grinning. "Only when you do that wierd face that's your Twitter profile" I laughed. He did the face and I laughed even harder. "So back to the important stuff, I think we should do stuff that friends do together, then maybe we can go on our first official date, if that makes any sense to you. I just feel like I am rushing all of the time, what about you?" I asked.

He took no time to answer. "That makes perfect sense to me, we can just do things friends do together, and work towards a healthy relationship, not a rushed one, like we have now." He said. "Perfect, now that we are done talking about that, what are you going to do today?" I asked him. "Just recording stuff, then I am free. You?" He asked. "Nothing really, I was hoping to chat with Lynn, but I don't know if I can. But later, we can go do something, as just friends" I told him, emphasizing the word 'friends'. "Sure, as just friends" he replied. "I will call you when I am done" he told me, then he left. I sighed. What have I done?

**I don't really have much to say today except I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to review, follow and favourite my story!**

**-VintageZebra**


	14. Chapter 14: Arizona

I cleaned the kitchen and grabbed my laptop. Luckly, Lynn was on Skype. "Hey Lynn" I said. She studied my face. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I just shook my head. "Boys. Jordan kinda kissed me, and he claimed that we were going out, but I feel that we have rushed our relationship. Like I still have that feeling that we are just friends getting to know each other still. I asked him how he feels about it, and he agreed. So I guess we are just friends now" I told her. Her eyes were wide. "You got kissed by the hottest dude on the internet, and you tell him you just want to be friends! So the guy you had a crush on forever practically asked you out, and you denied. You are officialy crazy" she told me.

"Well, for about 22 hours we sort of went out..." I told her. She nodded her head in frustration. "When a cute guy asks you out, you say yes. Unless he is a jerk. Then you say no. But he isn't a jerk, he is kind, and you love him. So denying him makes you crazy" she told me. I smiled. "But we agreed to work towards a healthy relationship, so we are at the friend-zone right now. We will hopefully go out later, but we are not completely broken up" I told her. She again, just nodded her head in frustration.

"At least you are both crazy. If girl likes boy, and boy likes girl, they would normally go out. Unless one of them doesn't know they liked each other. But in your case, you both know you like each other, so why not go out?" She yelled. "I just told you!" I said, "We will eventually go out again, hopefully if everything goes as planned. But we wanted to slow down our relationship." I told her again, but she just rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said. We talked about her relationship with Peter for a bit, and she told me about her new house she bought and moved into with him. "You should come and visit sometime!" She yelled. "Sure, actually that would be so much fun, could I bring a friend?" I asked. "Fine, you can bring Jordan" she replied.

"How did you know it was Jordan?" I asked her. "Well, what other friends do you talk about or really have in California with you?" She asked in response. I guess she has a point. "What day do I come out to see you?" I asked her. Soon, I hope. I want it to be last minute so I have an excuse to tell my mom if she ever finds out I was in town and didn't visit her.

"I think a couple days. You really could start driving down today or tomorrow if you like. I don't mind, the faster you get here, the better. And when you come, we are going shopping together" she beemed. I could tell she missed having me there with her. "Alright, I will go tell Jordan that we are coming. I think we could even leave today" I told her, and I said goodbye.

I walked over into Jordan's apartment, and I just walked in without knocking. I could here him talking to someone, so I just listened before walking into his recording room, just incase he had the face cam on, and people saw me in his recording.

"What map do you want to play now?" I heard Jordan say, so I walked into the room. "Hello there Chloe" Jordan said. "Hello there Jordan. What are you doing?" I asked him. "Playing survival games with Ryan. Why are you here?" He asked. "I just got an invitation to go see Lynn and Peter in their new home in Arizona. Do you want to drive down with me?" I asked. I gave him a large smile. "Just wait Ryan, I'll be a minute" he said, then pulled off his head phones. "When would we start driving down?" He asked me. "Anytime today or tomorrow, no rush" I told him. "How is leaving today or tomorrow no rush!" He laughed. I smiled and said "we will be staying for around three or four nights, I think. I don't want to over stay my welcome, but I would pack for a week, just in case." I told him and left.

Jordan's POV

I put my headphones back on. "Who was that? Was it your girlfriend? Do you have a girlfriend?" Ryan asked me. "I don't really know anymore. Chloe and I, we aren't dating but we both like each other. It's complicated" I told him. We paused, then spoke in his Morgan Freeman voice. "Morgan Freeman says always listen to the girl, and don't mess up her plans". "Thanks Ryan. That helped a lot. But should I go to Arizona with her?" I asked. He paused for a moment. "I think you should. It could help fix your screwed up relationship that I don't even understand, but then again, what do I understand" he laughed. "I think I will, can we end our recording session here? I am going to pack for Arizona" I said.

Chloe's POV

I walked into my over-stuffed closet. Ugh, what to bring. Jeans I can wear with anything almost, and I should bring a couple sundresses. High-waisted shorts, a couple shirts, cardigans, another pair of shorts, because I love shorts, and finally pyjamas. I was just about to go grab my accessories, when I saw them. I grabbed my sweat pants, just for Jordan, because he would get mad if I didn't bring them.

I walked into my bathroom after I found what accessories I needed to go with my outfits. I looked around the organised bathroom. I need to bring my face care, make up, and my toiletries. I packed sort of light, trying to not bring to many items for just a week trip at most.

Three hours later, I was pulling a large suitcase down to my car, with Jordan trailing behind me. "How can you pack all of your stuff in such a small bag?" I asked him, while looking down at his small duffel bag he claimed held all of the stuff he was bringing with him. "I don't think I packed as much stuff as you. I only packed a couple shirts, shorts, and pants. As where you probably packed two outfits per day, with no repeats. I haven't seen you wear the same shirt twice yet!" He exclaimed, as we got into my squished car. "Well, females like their clothes" I simply replied as I started my car. He shook his head and muttered "I will never understand girls". We drove for a bit, then Jordan asked me "Do you even know where you are going?". I replied "let's find out" and his face was priceless when he heard that.

**So I meant to address this last chapter, but thanks so much for 3000 views! It really means so much to me that you guys take time to read a bunch of crap that I made up and wished that was real. Lol. But seriously, it is awesome that you actually like my writing, and don't point out every single error (because looking back, there is a lot). So now I guess there is nothing much else to say but don't forget to review, follow, and favourite! **

**-VintageZebra**


	15. Chapter 15: Lynn and Peter

We were driving until it started to get dark. "Are you sure the GPS is right?" Jordan asked. "It should be, I just updated the maps on it" I told him. "Alrighty then, I hope you are right." He said, unimpressed. We kept driving until I said "I'm really tired, could you drive for a bit?". We pulled over and Jordan gladly traded seats with me.

"So I just follow the GPS, correct?" He asked me as I got comfy in my seat. "Yep, and if we stay on schedule, we should get at the house around noon tomorrow" I told him. I just hope that he doesn't get lost. I fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up to sunshine pouring in the car windows. "Oh, good, you are awake." Jordan said. "Why?" I asked him, adjusting to the light. "I have been driving for eight hours straight. It is your turn." He said, pulling the car over. "I just woke up!" I exclaimed. He laughed and got out of the car to trade sides with me. I managed to pick myself up and walk over to the drivers seat.

"Did you get gas while I was asleep?" I asked him. "Yeah, I also picked up some water and food from a grocery store" he said. "So you left me in a car, in the middle of the night, by myself, sleeping, in a parking lot!" I yelled. He just smiled. "I think you turned out alright" he said, and he grabbed a granola bar from the bag of groceries. He fell asleep as soon as he finished his snack.

I kept driving for four hours, without stopping. It got hard when we got into town, because of all the windy roads. But we made it to Lynn's house at the time I expected. I poked Jordan. "Wake up Jordan, or I will play the Breadfish song" I sang. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Don't you dare" he said, and sat up. He looked around. "Are we here?" He asked.

"Yes, now we have to bring our stuff inside" I told him. Before I could even get out of the car properly, Lynn came running out the front door. "You're here" she squealed and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back. It was nice to see her again.

"So you must be Jordan" she said, and shook his hand. She helped bring our stuff inside her house. "Wow, this is a bigger home than I thought it would be." I said as we walked in. I glanced up at her high ceilings and stared in awe. "Peter's dad is a contracter, and he helped build all of these newer homes. And we got buy one" she said. She showed us around. There were three bedrooms in total, one master and two guests, one for me and one for Jordan. But Jordan and I had to share a bathroom.

I started to unpack, and Jordan did the same. "Oh Chloe, you can hang your clothes up. You don't need to leave them folded in a suitcase, that will surely wrinkle them." Lynn said, and she passed me hangers and showed me the closet. I got to work, and I could hear her telling the same thing to Jordan in the room across from me.

Once I had finished, I went into the bathroom to unpack. When I walked in, Jordan had already started. "So, I think that we each get a side of the counter" he said, pointing to the single sink in the center of the counter top. "Sure I guess, but just please don't mix up your stuff with mine" I said, as I started to unpack my large toiletry bag. Jordan and I each got our own drawers, so it made it easier to share the bathroom.

"Well, I call first shower!" I yelled, as I tried to pushed Jordan out of the bathroom. "Really?" He asked as I tried my hardest to push him out. He wouldn't move. "I think I get first shower, considering I drove longer, and picked up grocerys" he said. And with that, he picked my up and took me out of the bathroom. I heard the door lock behind me. "Fine then, be like that!" I yelled at him, and he laughed.

I didn't have much else to do, so I walked into the kitchen. Lynn was trying to make pizza for lunch. "I can do this, don't worry. I took a course on cooking" she told me, and she tried to make the dough. I looked down at her hands. Was that a ring?

I picked up her hand. "When did this happen?" I exclaimed. She started to smile. "I wanted to tell you tonight, but well, Peter proposed!" She squealed. I couldn't help but to join. "So when did he propose to you?" I asked once we had settled down. "We were on a date last week, and we were walking throught the park we first met in, and he got down on his knee and asked me to marry him, right where he also asked me if I could be his girlfriend years ago." She said, and I smiled. "I can't believe you are getting married" I said, as I tried to help her with the pizza. "Speaking of Peter, where is he?" I asked her.

"Oh, he is at school right now. He is getting his bachelor of education" she said. Jordan walked in to the kitchen. "Chloe, you can use the bathroom now" he said. "Oh, Lynn, would it be alright that I go have a shower now?" I asked. "Sure, but don't take too long, I may need help with dinner too" she laughed. I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

I had a quick shower and got dressed. I just put a pair of shorts on and a shirt. I don't think that we will be going anywhere tonight. I quickly dried my hair and put it in a bun.

When I got out of the bathroom, I noticed Peter was at the house eating pizza with Jordan and Lynn. I put my stuff away and went to say hi. "Hey Chloe!Long time no see!" He said. I hugged him, because we used to be good friends. "I hear you are in University" I told him. He started to blush. "Yeah, my mom is kind of making me" he laughed. Yep, Peter still hasn't changed since I have last seen him.

I sat down at the table they were all eating lunch at and grabbed a slice. "So, are you two dating?" Peter asked. I started to blush, and so did Jordan. "Well, not exactly, you see..." I stared, then Lynn cut me off.

"They are in a flirtationship!" she told him like it was obvious. "What the hell is that?" I asked, both Jordan and I blushing. "Duh, more than a friendship, less than a relationship. You obviously aren't just friends, I've seen the way you look at each other when the other one isn't looking" she informed us.

Jordan turned bright as a tomato. I probably did too. Lynn changed the conversation and just started to ramble on about what movie we should watch tonight, but I didn't pay much attention to her. Did Jordan really look at me the way I did to him? I guess it makes sense, he was the one who kissed me first and started our screwed up relationship.

"What do you think about watching 'Scott Pilgrim Versus the World'" Lynn asked me. I forgot she was even talking. I quickly snapped back into reality. How long was I awkwardly staring at Jordan for? He looked me in the eyes, for what seemed like a millisecond, then quickly looked back down at his plate. Crap, Lynn is always right when it comes to relationships.

I looked up up Lynn, who gave me a half smile, like she caught me. I blushed. "Yeah, whatever is fine. I will probably fall asleep anyways, so I doubt my opinion really matters" I shrugged. Lynn glanced at Jordan, then back at me.

"Arlighty then, how about you Jordan? Is that movie alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, whatever works for me" he said, and continued to look down at his plate.

"Well, that settles it" Lynn clapped her hands. We all brought our plates to her kitchen and helped tidy up.

It was around 4:00 when we finished, so Lyn suggested we should all walk down to the movie rental place.

"It is only like a ten minute walk down their, so I don't think we will need to drive" Peter said. So we all put our shoes on and started walking.

Lynn and I walked ahead of the guys, so they could get to know each other better without us interrupting.

"I can't believe you went out for twenty-two hours with him, then broke up" Lynn said, nodding her head back and forth.

"We didn't break up, we are, well, like you said earlier, in a flirtationship. Even though I feel like a complete fool when I say it, I think it is true" I said. Her theory did make some sense, even if it does sound stupid.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this," Lynn said in a quieter voice. "But while you were in the shower, I spoke to Jordan. He was asked me about relationship advice. So I told him to just roll with the flow, take baby steps. Because that is what you wanted, right?" She asked me.

God, did Jordan seriously do that? How bad did I screw things up with us? "I guess that is what I wanted. I don't quite know anymore. I am just so confused right now." I told her, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We just keep talking about how much I screwed up, but nothing about how we can fix it" I said, because it was true.

"That is why I want to know this. What if Jordan needs help again? I want to know what you want, so I can help him with it" Lynn said, you could hear worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She released the tension in her shoulders.

"He is the only person who has made you happy since Stephanie. You moved away from your family, and he has helped you adapt to living away from home. I don't want you to lose him. He really loves you too. You will never find another person like him, Chloe. Don't just let him leave you." she said, looking like she is almost about to tear up.

I hugged her. "You helping this means so much to me. If it wasn't for you, I probably never would have had the guts to talk to him about relationships." I told her.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Peter asked. Both Jordan and him were snickering.

"Girl stuff, you wouldn't understand" Lynn laughed. We continued walking

**So, I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter I wrote for you! I really don't have much to update you on, except for the fact that I love reading reviews! And constructive criticism is hugely appreciated. So don't forget to review, follow, and favourite if you like the story!**


	16. Chapter 16: Movie Night

"Will I ever understand girl talk?" Peter asked.

"I highly doubt it, I can barely keep up with how fast the topics change" I laughed, knowing it is true when I talk to Lynn.

"Whatever, all you two talk about is your celebrity crushes" Peter said. Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Mmm hmm" Jordan said, grinning. I started to blush. "Well it's not you don't have any either" I said defensively.

"So who is it?" Peter asked me while we walked into the movie rentals store. "That is for me to know, and you to never find out" I said smoothly. Jordan and Peter exchanged glances and started grinning. "What is that supposed to mean" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, looking at both of them.

Jordan answered for me. "Oh, Peter and I might have an idea of who it is, it isn't very hard to figure it out when you have him on your lock screen" he laughed and pointed at my phone. I forgot that Zach Efron was my lock screen.

I started to blush violently. Jordan and Peter started to laugh. Lynn piped up from behind a shelf of movies. "Don't try hiding it, Peter! We all know about Katy Perry!"

I started to Laughing. I forgot about his Katy Perry obsession. "Does he still have the signed poster of her?" I asked Lynn, who was also laughing.

He started to blush too. "Do you really think that I would still have that? I am a grown man, Chloe" he said in a false mature voice. I couldn't help but to snort when he called himself a 'grown man'.

"Oh, Peter, you still have it. It is hanging in his closet, Chloe. We could go see it when we get back" she laughed. "It's fine, I believe you, Lynn." I replied, laughing as well. I looked over at Jordan, who also was laughing.

"Well, I found the movie. Anything else you want to watch tomorrow night?" Lynn asked, holding the movie. "Again, I probably will fall asleep, so I don't quite know how well my opinion will matter" I told them. Jordan rolled his eyes. "We could always watch an action movie to keep you awake" Lynn giggled. "You know me, I just love the action movies" I said sarcastically.

"Well, in that case, we are also renting 'The Matrix' for tomorrow night!" Peter said excitedly. He held up the movie. "Mr. Anderson, we have been watching you" he quoted in a deep voice, very unlike his own.

We agreed on getting that movie, and we walked back to the house.

When we got back, Lynn's phone started to ring. She rushed to get it, then ran to her room like a teenage girl. When she came out, she rushed back towards us.

"Who wants to come to my parents companies 25 anniversary a week from now?" She asked us. I looked at Jordan and he glanced back at me.

"I don't think we really packed for a fancy event, Lynn" I said, Jordan nodding in agreement. "Jordan can borrow a suit from Peter, because they look the same size. And then you and I can go shopping tomorrow!" Lynn yelled excitedly.

I looked at Jordan again, he shrugged and said "Whatever is good with me, what do you want to do Chloe?". I looked at Lynn, you could tell she really wanted me to go. I smiled. "Sure, I would love to go" I stated. She smiled in delight. This looked like it meant a lot to her.

We made popcorn and put the movie on. Lynn and Peter sat on one side of the large couch, then Jordan and I on the other. About halfway through the movie, Jordan looked at me. When I looked back at him, he gave me a grin, then yawned loudly, and put his arm around my shoulder.

I whispered to him "I don't think that real couples make it that obvious". He smirked and I laughed. I could see Lynn smiling at us. We continued to sit like that for the rest of the movie.

When we finished the movie finished, we were all too sleepy to put anything away, so we all went straight to bed. Before I drifted to sleep, I thought about my first kiss with Jordan, and how I felt when he held me close.

The next morning, I woke up at eight, hoping I wasn't the last person up. To my surprise, nobody was awake yet. So I grabbed my clothes for the day and had a shower. I put on a pair of jean shorts with a high waist, and a loose orange button-up shirt. I didn't feel like doing much with my hair, so I just put it in a messy bun. I also put on a bit of make-up, just regular foundation, concealer, blush, lip gloss, and mascara. When I got out of the bathroom, Jordan was sitting on the bed in his room, on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked him curiously, and sat down beside him. He looked up from the computer. "I am uploading a video, what are you doing?" he asked back at me. "I just wanted to see what you were doing" I told him. "Well, you have seen what I am doing, now you can go do whatever you are supposed to be doing, so I can continue what I am doing" He said back at me. "So your saying, that I should stop doing what I am now doing, to do whatever I am supposed to be doing, so you can continue what you are doing?" I asked him. He looked up again and laughed. "Sure, now I need to get ready" he said with a smirk on his face, and pushed me out the door.

"Fine, then! Be that way!" I managed to say in-between laughter. "You are like a little sister, Chloe" he laughed, and shut the door behind me.

**So shorter chapter today, but I am excited for the next couple chapters. :) Also, I won't be posting chapters from August 20 to august 25 (I think those are the dates). I am going to the beach and I won't have any WiFi. But, don't worry, this means I will be writing a lot because of the long car trip, and that means longer chapters after I get back! Yay! Also, thanks so much for the great comments in the reviews! It really means a lot to me that you guys like it! And if you have any ideas, I would love to hear it! And constructive criticism is hugely appreciated! So, don't forget to review, follow and favourite the story if you enjoyed!**

**-VintageZebra**


	17. Chapter 17: Little Sister Talk

I walked away from the door, and I felt a lump in my throat starting to form. Lynn came out of her bedroom, and she obviously overheard what happened. "Does he know about-" She said before I cut her off. "Yeah" I said. I walked over to my room and flopped myself onto the bed, face-first into my pillow. "What a dick!" She exclaimed after I told her. I really hope Jordan didn't hear her yell that. "This is why I am not a people person! I have the most screwed up life ever. Even Matt doesn't like me anymore!" I yelled into my pillow. Lynn sat down on my bed. "What happened with Matt?" She asked me. "After he met Jordan, he just sort of got over-protective, and thought that we were still together. And now Jordan and my sister, ugh, I have such a screwed up life." I said. "Oh, Chloe, I actually don't think he meant to talk about your sister like that, he probably just made a mistake and forgot. Considering you don't talk about her much, anyone can make a mistake" she tried to comfort me. I just kept my head in my pillow.

I heard Jordan's bedroom door open. "Chloe? Where are you? I have something to show you!" He exclaimed and I heard him walk into the hall. I looked up at Lynn. She gave me a look that said "do you want to see him?". I just shrugged. So she left the room without shutting the door. I quickly sat up, and tried to fix my already messy hair.

Jordan walked into the room. "Chloe? What happened?" He asked me in concern. "My sister. You..." I started until he cut me off. "Oh, Chloe, you know I didn't mean it like that. I was just pointing out that you were a like a clingy sibling, always wanting to know what I am doing. It had nothing to do with your sister. I promise you." I started crying and I buried my face into his chest. I hate crying in front of people, but whenever it is about my sister, I get really emotional. He grabbed me close and we stayed like that for what seemed ten minutes.

We broke apart from the hug. "Are you feeling any better now?" He asked me, wiping the last of my tears from my face with his thumb. I gave him a weak smile and a nod. "Oh Chloe," he sighed."you mean the world to me, you know that, right?" he asked. I nodded again. Jordan grabbed my hand and brought me to his room.

"So you remember playing Minecraft on the Private server with Mark and Nick, right?" He asked me. I nodded again. "They said that we should play more Minecraft together, but this time we should play on a map and record it What do you think? We could also set you up a channel on youtube!" He exclaimed. I started to blush immediately. He wants me to record myself playing Minecraft. What will my mom say of that? But like Lynn used to say, 'Oh Well'. I sat down on the couch beside him. "I don't know... will we have the face-cam? Because I don't really want people seeing my face..." I said. He laughed. "Now why wouldn'tyou want people tosee your gorgeous face?" he asked me, looking into my eyes. This caused me to blush and look away. "I don't know, what if I have a bad hair day, like today, or worse. People will laugh!" I said.

"No one will laugh at you, Chloe. And if they are rude in the comments, they obviously are jealous of me. If I was a girl I would be" he laughed. I laughed too. "Fine. I'll do it" I said.

_Jordan's POV_

I was really excited for Chloe. She finally had agreed to making a channel. "So what do you want your name to be? Of course we don't have to decide now, but do you have any ideas?" I asked her. She paused for a moment. "Should it have something to do with my Minecraft name?" she asked me. "Doesn't matter to me. A lot of people have a different youtube name from their Minecraft name. But then again, a lot of people have the same name for both, like me." I told her. She pondered on the situation for a moment. "I think I will be the same as my minecraft name, Chloekinz" **(A/N I don't know if this is a real username or youtube name, so don't try finding it!)** she said.

"We can set up the channel when we get back to California" I told her. She stood up off the couch. "I think Lynn may need help with breakfast, and today we are shopping for the anniversary party. You are welcome to come, but I don't know how much fun you will have watching two girls shop. Also, are you going to be borrowing a suit from Peter?" she asked me. "I think while you and Lynn shop, Peter and I are going to get new suits, He booked us in to get measured today at noon." I told her.

"Okay, are we all going to drive down together then to the mall?" she asked me. "I don't know, what ever is best for everyone else" I shrugged. She smiled and we walked to the kitchen.

"There you two are!" Lynn said in her chirpy high pitched voice. It drove me insane listening to her talk. And she never stops. How can Peter handle it?

"Sorry, we kind of lost track of time talking" Chloe said, and sat down on a barstool at the kitchen. "Oh, no worries. Actually, now that you are here, can you watch the waffles? I need to do my makeup" Lynn told Chloe. I sat down beside her as Lynn left the room.

"Does she also like Waffles more than pancakes?" I asked Chloe. "Yeah, we kinda had this thing, where every sleepover we had growing up, we had to have waffles in the morning." she said shyly and blushed again. She look cute when she blushed.

"I never had much of a preference. They are the same batter, right?" I asked her. She nodded her head in disagreement. "No Jordan. You are completely wrong. Waffles are way better than pancakes. If you want to be my friend, you must like waffles more than pancakes" she told me while laughing. "Wow Chloe, I guess I will never make pancakes for you" I said, smiling.

She got up to check the waffles. "They almost burned, but being the great chef I am, I managed to save them in time!" She said with way too much enthusiasm. I raised my eyebrow. "Because you are the greatest chef ever" I told her. She giggled at the remark. I don't think she realizes that it is giggling though.

After ten minutes of talking about the Jefferson's Anniversary party, Lynn and Peter walked in. "Are the waffles done?" Lynn asked. Chloe nodded and sat down beside me.

"So the plan for today is Jordan and Peter are leaving at eleven-thirty for their suits, and Chloe and I taking a separate car at the same time to get our dresses. Is that alright with every one?" She asked us.

"I think so" I replied. "Yep" Chloe replied.

"What time are we all going to meet up at after?" Peter asked. "I think that we all should be done at around five, well, I think you boys will be done earlier, but Chloe and I will take a while. So I think we should all meet up at Olive Garden at five-thirty." She informed us. We all agreed and ate breakfast.

**I am such a jerk for not updating! This time of year is really busy with birthdays, anniversaries, and other family stuff for me. But I hope that this chapter makes it up for you. Also, I may accept an OC for some chapters later on. It needs to be a friend of Chloe and around her age. So if you have any ideas, feel free to leave it in a review. Another topic I want to address is my trip. I will be gone for around five days, and I will have a lot of time to write. So I would love it if you can give me ideas for the story. I would be really mad if I got writers block and couldn't write while I was away. And I probably won't have WiFi, so don't count on me updating. So, I guess all I have to say now is don't forget to review, favourite, and follow the story!**

**-VintageZebra**


	18. Chapter 18: Preparing

_Chloe's POV_

Lynn and I took my mini cooper, because it was surprisingly a larger car than hers. I said good bye to Jordan, and Lynn and I left the house, ready to shop until we drop.

"So do you have any ideas on where we should shop at first for dresses?" I asked Lynn, who was driving. I was really hesitant giving Lynn my car keys, but she knew where she was going, unlike me.

"I found this one store, it is locally owned, and the dresses are really cute!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and get like a longer dress. It is more of a formal event. But there will be a lot of people our age, so don't be shy on getting a colourful or sparkly dress." Lynn reminded me.

We drove into the parking lot. In the window of the little shop, you could see five different coloured prom dresses.

"Excited?" Lynn asked me. "Actually, I am really excited for this. But, I am a girl, so why wouldn't I be?" I laughed. We walked into the store, and I was hit by the scent of lavender.

"Hello girlies!" I middle aged women came and greeted us. She was short and thin, too thin for a healthy weight. Her nametag had the name "Judy" on it."Are you two looking for formal dresses?" she asked us. I wasn't paying attention to her. My eyes had already locked on the mint green dress. It was sleeveless, and the upper part was covered in sparkles, and the lower part flowed down to the floor in a shiny mint green material. It was a gorgeous dress.

"I see that you like this one" the lady who worked here said, snapping me back to reality. She pushed me into the dressing room with it. When I came out, Lynn was already prancing around the store in a coral dress.

"Fancy, Chloe! How much is it?" she yelled, and danced over to the change rooms to see me.

"It is two-hundred dollars. Most of the dresses are cheaper now because Prom is over." the Judy told us. I looked at Lynn's dress. It was pink mermaid lace up dress. It fit her perfectly.

"How much is your dress?" I asked Lynn. "Two hundred fifty" she said simply. "I think I will buy this one. What about you, Chloe?" She asked me.

"I think I will also buy this one. It fits perfect." I told her. I changed back into my regular outfit, and bought our dresses.

"Could we pick them up later?" Lynn asked Judy. "The car we took is too small, and the dresses would wrinkle" Lynn carried on.

"Of course! The store closes at eight, so just make sure you are there on time" Judy told us. Lynn and I both took photos of our dresses and went to buy shoes.

"Lynn, I already have high heels with me. I don't need to buy a new pair" I told her. "I need to start saving money".

Of course she didn't listen, and we kept driving to the shoe store Lynn had in mind. It was right beside the place that Jordan and Matt were getting measured for their suits.

"Do you want to go in and say hi?" I asked Lynn. She nodded and we went inside the store.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Jordan asked us

"We were just about to buy shoes to go with the dresses, and we noticed that the store we had in mind was next to here. So we decided to pop in." I told him.

Lynn was already looking at matching ties to go with her dress so Peter and her could match. "Do you want to match too?" Jordan asked me.

"Doesn't really matter. You could just get what ever you want." I told him. I kind of thought that matching the dress with the tie was cheesy.

"Alright, good. I didn't really want to." Jordan said relieved. 'But do you want to see what I am getting, just to make sure that I don't look like a fool?" He asked me.

"I'm sure you won't look like a fool. But why not, I'll look at what you are getting." I told him. He directed me to what suit he was going to be fitted in. It was a traditional black suit, nothing really fancy, which I loved. "I didn't want to go over board on the price, either. But I like the classic style to it" Jordan said.

"Jordan, I love it!" I exclaimed. He gave me his half grin, which I loved.

"Really? I didn't know if it was right. I though maybe you wanted something else" he said. We both looked over at Lynn and Peter. Lynn was telling him what suit and tie he should get, and Peter was disagreeing to her choices.

I looked over at Jordan again. "You know I would never do that to you, right?" I asked him. He smiled. "I would hope so" he chuckled. I sat down beside him, and we both watched Lynn and Peter argue over which tie he should get.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." I told Jordan. "Why would you be sorry for this?" He asked me. "I thought that it would be just a relaxing trip, but now we have to go to an anniversary party, and I am sure you probably don't want to go." I told him.

"And why wouldn't I want to go?" He asked me, looking at my eyes. "I just assumed that you weren't into this kind of stuff." I told him.

"Of course I want to go with you. I get to dance with the prettiest girl on the planet" he told me, then he wrapped his arm around me. Am I the luckiest girl on the planet or what?

Lynn and Peter finally agreed on a tie. Actually, Peter just gave up arguing with her and let her get her way. Again. So Lynn and I walked over to the shoe store right beside them.

"I think I want just a regular silver heel to go with my dress" I told Lynn. "Also, not brand name, I think I will just go knock-off" I added.

"Me too, shoes are way too expensive these days." Lynn said."Ooooh!" I heard her squeal, and then she was off.

I looked around the store for a while, trying on different shoes. We only had half an hour left, and then I found the perfect pair. They weren't brand name or anything really fancy, but they were gorgeous. They were 3 inch heels, and were silver. The straps on them wrapped around the top of the foot, and had a two small buckles at the ankle. I loved them so much.

I tried them on, and they fit perfectly. I walked around the store in them, just to make sure they were comfortable, and Lynn was already purchasing her pair of silver pumps. "Nice, Chloe! Those are cute! Are you going to get them?" she asked me.

"I think so" I told her. I looked at the tag. They were on clearance. 50% of the regular price of $150. Nice! I put my Toms back on, and brought the shoes to the counter.

We went back to the dress store after we purchased our shoes, and got our dresses from the store. "Well I think we did a good job at shopping today!" Lynn said ecstatically. "Where are we getting our hair done?" I asked Lynn, while we drove back to her house.

"One of my friends parents runs a hair and beauty salon, and she offered to do our hair and makeup at half the price tomorrow night." Lynn told me, smiling.

"That's awesome! Do we have appointments yet?" I asked her.

"Well the anniversary party starts at four tomorrow, so I think that we could get there at two, so we have two hours to get ready. Also, we probably won't be back until midnight" She reminded me.

We dropped our stuff off at the house and got changed into dinner clothes. I chose one of my more expensive dresses for dinner tonight, because I felt like I needed to dress up for dinner out with Jordan. I picked my Burberry geometric print silk dress. I went simple with my shoes, just suede ankle boots with a heel. I didn't add any accessories because it would be too much with the printed fabric. I straightened my hair quickly, and redid my makeup. It took me about twenty minutes to finish, but I was proud of my outcome.

Lynn was had a pleated cheveron patterned dress on, and was wearing a simple pair of pointed-toe suede pumps, in the same dark teal colour as her dress. To say the least, we looked good.

We met at the restruant at five-thirty, to be greeted by Jordan and Peter, who were also dressed nicer than usual. Jordan had on his signature black shirt, but instead of his normal basketball shorts, he had on a pair of dark denim jeans. It wasn't anything extravagant, but that is why I love him. He doesn't dress over-the-top, like Peter. Jordan was just perfect.

We took our seats at the table, and ordered drinks. Lynn and Peter ordered iced tea. When the waiter asked Jordan for his drink, he ordered a Shirley Temple. Lynn and Peter exchanged glances, but I also ordered the same. Who said that two twenty year-olds can't order a kids drink? That's right, no one.

While we waited for our drinks, Jordan and I talked about the dress I bought. "Can I please see the photo!" Jordan whined. No way he is going to see it before tomorrow night. "No Jordan, now stop asking" I told him.

Before he could answer, the waiter came with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked us. I ordered a pasta salad, and the others ordered their meals after me.

We finished dinner, and went back to the house. I put my sweat pants and Yoshi tee-shirt on. I also decided that I should put my glasses on. I never wore my glasses anymore, because I got contacts. And even when I didn't have contacts in, I never put my glasses on. I always felt weird with glasses on because none of my friends had them. But I decided to put them on anyways, because my contacts were bothering my eyes.

I walked out into the living room, and everybody else had the same idea to change into comfier clothes. At least I wasn't the only one with glasses, Peter also had put his on. I sat down on the couch beside Jordan, and I felt like I was being watched. I turned and looked at him, and he was looking at my glasses.

"Don't laugh" I told him. "Why would I laugh at you?" he asked me, and looked away from my glasses.

"Because I wear glasses, so don't laugh at me please. My contacts started to make my eyes hurt, and I didn't want to miss much of the movie, so I put my glasses on" I told him. He nodded his head back and forth in disagreement.

"I wouldn't laugh at your glasses. I think that suit you. You should definably wear them more often." he told me and lightly kissed my cheek. Of course I blushed after this, and Jordan smiled.

_Jordan's POV_

We started the movie, and about halfway through, Chloe rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't know if she was asleep or what. When the movie ended, I was about to get up, but Peter pointed at Chloe. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I slowly got up, trying to make sure she didn't fall over as I stood up. Then I carried her bridal style to her bedroom. She was very light, and I had no problem lifting her off the couch.

_Chloe's POV_

I woke up in someone's arms. I slowly opened one eye to see Jordan's head above me. Did I fall asleep during the movie? I didn't let Jordan know I was awake, because I enjoyed be lifted by him. But it had to end eventually, because he walked into my bedroom. Jordan tucked me into my bed and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Chloe. I love you." I heard him whisper before leaving my room. I fell asleep almost as soon as he left.

In the morning, when I woke up, I got in the shower immediately. When I came out, I put on one my denim skirt, and a striped navy-blue and cream tank shirt. I slid my toms on and brought my dress out of my closet, where I was hiding it from Jordan. It was still in it's blue plastic cover, so you couldn't see it. My shoes were also in their box, that was inside of a bag. I brought them both out and put them in the living room with Lynn's bags.

Lynn had her laptop out, and she was looking at different hairstyles. Jordan and Peter both weren't up yet, so we both used this time to figure out what type of hairstyle we want for tonight.

I sat down beside her on the couch, and brought out my laptop. "I don't want it to be too fancy, because I don't want to ruin it dancing tonight" I told Lynn, who pointed out an extravagant hairstyle that didn't suit me at all.

I browsed through different hairstyles, and when Iwas about to show Lynn one that I liked, I felt cold hands on my bare shoulders. I jumped and turned around to see Jordan behind me, laughing.

"Jordan! Not funny!" I exclaimed. He couldn't stop laughing at me. Lynn joined in as well. I crossed my arms, and tried to put a hurt look on my face, but that didn't work so well.

"Your laughing too, Chloe" Jordan said. I finally gave up trying to look hurt, and joined in. Then I realized that Jordan had walked over to my dress, that was still inside of it's opaque plastic cover.

"Oh no you don't!" I said to Jordan, pushing him away from the bags that held my dress and shoes. He was not going to get to see the dress before the anniversary tonight.

"Why not, Chloe?" He whined again. "Because it will spoil the surprise" I told him. Lynn and I printed the hairstyles we liked, and put them with the rest of our stuff for tonight.

By the time we had all packed up, and ate lunch, it was one forty-five. Lynn and I left the house, with our dresses, shoes, accessories, and pictures. When we walked into the salon, I was amazed by how large it was. There was a section dedicated to hair, and another for makeup. We were greeted by two girls, both looked in there late twenties or early thirties.

"Are you two Lynn and Chloe" the brunette with the nametag "Kate" asked us. We nodded. "I'll take Chloe for hair, and Lisa, will take Lynn for makeup" Kate told us. I followed her to the hair part of the salon, trying not to bump into anything. It was a beautiful salon, from the cream coloured walls to the cherry stained wood flooring.

I got my hair washed and cut a bit to start. Then I was shown a book full of formal hair styles.

"So I was told there was going to some dancing, so I didn't want anything that would be ruined easily" I told Kate. We decided on leaving my hair down, and curling it. I wasn't sure in the beginning, but it was gorgeous in the end.

Then Lynn and I switched spots. Lisa did my makeup. I showed her the dress and heels, and trusted her that she would make the right choices for colour. The entire time I got my makeup done, I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror, so when she was done it could be a suprise.

When she told me she had finished, she slowly turned the chair around, and I stared in awe. She did an amazing job. From my eyes, to my lipstick, she chose the right colour for everything. I would never have the talent for anything as spectacular. Lynn had also finished getting her hair done, which was up in a bun. We changed into our dresses and heels, and I had no way to describe how I felt at that moment. I think it was the first time I have ever actually felt pretty. I know it sounds stupid, but I actually felt like a princess. I had the hair, dress, accessories, and shoes. Not to mention the perfect makeup.

"We better go now" Lynn said. "The party starts in ten minutes." She told me. We thanked Kate and Lisa, and we drove to the community hall, where the anniversary was hosted at. As we got out of the car. I saw Jordan and Peter waiting outside of the building. He looked amazing.

Lynn and I walked up to the building. Jordan and Peter didn't notice us until we were about ten feet away from them.

_Jordan's POV_

Chloe walked up to me and smiled. She was beautiful. The dress on her was perfect, and her hair wasn't over-the-top. Her makeup was still natural, and you could still see her natural beauty through it. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. After a moment of silence, I managed to say three words. "Chloe, you're beautiful".

**Long chapter! Yay! I wanted to be nice and give you a longer chapter before I am gone. I leave for the beach in two days, and like I said, there is no WiFi. So I can't update my stories while I am gone. Also, I am looking for OC's! I only got one last chapter! And I would also like input for the story. Is there any thing I can do better? Should I change anything? Please leave any information in a review or PM me. On top of all that news and updates, I have over five-thousand views on the story! I remember when I though that fifteen was amazing! I could never imagine that so many people wanted to read the story. So I want to thank you guys for everything. So, now there is nothing else to say except my usual sign-off. Don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**

**-VintageZebra**


	19. Chapter 19: The Dance

**I'm not dead, guys! I have another chapter for you, it is a long one too. And before you read the chapter, you have to look up the song "Just a Feeling" by Maroon 5. It is very important to this chapter :) But you seriously have to. So, after you listen to the song, enjoy the chapter!**

Jordan and I linked our arms, and walked into the large hall. It was a huge. I saw Jordan's jaw drop at the sight. Mr. And Mrs. Jefferson approached us.

"How are you tonight, Chloe?" asked me. She was dressed in a long, black, silk, dress. Her hair was dark brown, almost black actually, but obviously dyed. She was also very pale. She reminded me of the mother in "The Adams's Family".

"Lovely, how about you?" I responded. She took a glance at Jordan. Obviously not impressed in my choice in men.

"Fine, and who is this?" She asked, taking off her glove to shake Jordan's hand. He put his hand out as well and shook her hand.

"Mrs. Jefferson, Jordan. Jordan, Mrs. Jefferson." I introduced them. She probably won't get along with Jordan, so I guess we should stay away from her the rest of the night. Lynn was already on the dance floor, and Peter was socializing near the beverage table.

"Do you want a drink?" Jordan asked me. He was such a gentleman. "That would be great, actually" I told him, then he left me. I felt a tap on my bare shoulder.

"Hi, honey!" I heard my mom say. Crap, I never knew she was coming.

"Oh, hi mom!" I tried to say enthusiasticly. Steven walked up behind her. "Hey Chloe!" He yelled. "Did you know that your neighbor Jordan is also here? He was at the drink table! You should say hi." He told me.

"Oh, actually he came with me..." I started. My mom raised an eyebrow as Jordan approached us. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello Mrs. Statefield, didn't we meet when Chloe first moved in?" he asked. My mom looked over at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, yes we have. You gave Steven a autographed shirt. What is it you do, exactly?" She asked him. Jordan wasn't so keen on answering this after what happened with Matt's mom.

"Oh, well I work for YouTube" he said shyly. That should be good enough for her, right?

"Hmm" is all she said in reply. "Well, I'll let you two be, and I will go off with Steven, alright?" She said, and walked off.

"Charmer" Jordan said, laughing at his own joke. My face started to turn red.

"She was nicer and more easy going when Stephanie was still with us. But I don't think she wants me to be getting in a relationship with anyone, because I think she is afraid of losing me, too. Also, I think she knows you practically play video games for a living." I told him, he stopped laughing and passed me the drink.

"Well, I guess we just have to make her change her mind around me" he said, kissing my cheek lightly. For the rest of the evening, we had dinner, and danced. The event wasn't very organized. And it wasn't as formal as I thought it would be.

It was eleven-thirty, and it was almost time to head home. But the first slow song of the night came on. Maroon 5's song "Just a Feeling" was on.

"Care to dance?" Jordan asked in his attempt at a British accent. "Why yes I would" I told him, in the same bad accent. We walked to the dance floor, and started dancing with my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Thank you" I whispered to him. "For what?" He replied, also in a whisper. His breath smelled like mint.

"For being here, with me." I whispered back. And he placed his lips on mine. And before I knew it, my hand was in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around me.

We broke apart when the song finished. "No, thank you" he said, with his half grin. We continued dancing, with his chin on my head, and mine placed on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. When the event was over, he went to find Lynn and Peter, and I went to go say goodbye to my mom.

"Well you must have had a nice time with Jordan" I heard from behind me. I jumped at the voice. I turned around to be face-to-face with my mom.

"Oh, yeah. Did you have a nice time?" I said in response, trying to avoid talking about Jordan.

"Yes, but Steven wouldn't stop speaking about Jordan, also known as Captainsparklez. So what exactly does he do for YouTube?" She asked me. God is she annoying.

"Oh, well he gets paid to make his videos. He has over five million subscribers." I informed her. She just shrugged.

"Well, as long as you like him and he likes you I'm happy" she said, but I know she will never be happy.

"Chloe, it's time to go" Jordan said, tapping my shoulder from behind me.

"Oh, alright. Bye mom" I said. I walked over to Steven with Jordan. "Bye, I will probably come by the house sometime this week" I told him. Jordan signed some paper for Steven's friends, and we were off to Lynn's house.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it would be" I said, smiling at Jordan. He smiled back at me. "Yeah, I had a good time" he said in reply.

We met Lynn and Peter at the house. They left the anniversary five minutes before us.

"Well, I am going to sleep now" I said walking to my room. But before I could leave, Jordan put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for an amazing time" he said, and kissed me again.

He let me go, and gave me his signature half grin. I walked into my bedroom. I didn't realize how much hairspray was on me. I decided to have a shower, and go to bed.

I woke up the next morning to see Lynn and Peter on the couch kissing. I guess they didn't know I was up yet. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Peter sitting at the table.

"Morning Chloe" he said. I ignored his comment and walked back out to the living room. Jordan was the one with Lynn.

**Super evil cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I feel so mean! Lol, but please review, follow, and favourite if you are enjoying the story! Remember, reviews make me happy :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Boyfriend and Girlfriend

I woke up in my bed suddenly. I was breathing heavily. Good, it was just a dream. I snuck out of my bed, with my Portal tee-shirt and sweat pants on . I tip-toed through the hallway and crawled into Jordans bed.

"Bad dream?" He asked quietly, after I was under the covers and snuggling into him. Well this is awkward.

"Yeah, um, you don't like Lynn, right?" I asked him, remembering from the dream. He looked into, my eyes.

"Yes, but not in that way. But I do love you" he whispered into my ear, with his cool breath tickling my neck. "I was going to ask you this tomorrow, but Chloe, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me in the dark of the room. "I would love to" I replied, smiling. "Good, I was worried for a bit" he chuckled. I kissed his cheek, and rolled so my back was facing him. He hugged me and I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in Jordans arms. I just lied there, listening to him breath slowly and deeply. It was peaceful just lying there, but all good things in life come to an end at some point. I slowly got out, trying not to wake him in the process. I had a quick shower and got dressed into one of my old, vintage sundresses and a jean jacket. I had to put something nicer on if I was going to see my mom and Steven.

"Whatchya doing there, Chloe" Jordan said, walking into my room while I packed some stuff for my moment. "Nothing, really. But I plan on going to see my mom and Steven. You could come if you want, but I don't know how much fun you'll have" I told him. He shrugged.

"I'll come. I think I might have fun seeing your home" he said. I smiled and got ready to go.

Lynn and Peter were organizing their wedding today, so it was a good day to leave. I said bye to them and left with Jordan

Jordan's jaw dropped when we drove into the driveway of my old home. It was a pretty fancy place. Manicured lawns, large fountains, and a tiled driveway. The house itself was also huge. Three stories, including a basement. Jordan and I walked into the enterance hall.

"Well, do you want a tour of the place?" I asked him. He just nodded, still amazed at the mansion I call home.

I finished the tour off with my room. It was the size of my apartment in Santa Barabra. The walls were painted in lavender, and I had a large walk-in closet. On top of that, every item in the room was vintage and from antique shops. Jordan walked around, picking up or studying objects that interested him. He picked up one of my many note books.

"What is this?" He asked, flipping through the stained pages. I didn't mind him looking at the notebook like I did with most other people.

"Growing up, I loved to read. But every story I read was sad, the main character never got the happy ending they deserved. So I wrote my own little stories. Each notebook you see there is a different tale. They never were very good, but it was fun experimenting different writing formats. You could read them if you really wanted to." I shrugged. He sat down on my window seat and started reading. While he read, I grabbed one of my messenger bags and packed some stuff to take back to California with me. My notebooks, origami, photography stuff, and old stuffed animals.

"Did you do the entire story in rhymes?" Jordan asked me while he read.

"Just that one book. I had a lot of free time after Stephanie left" I said, blushing. But it was true. My dad was never home, Steven played video games, and my mom was depressed.

"Wow, I never could have imagined you were an author of so many books. Have you ever thought of publishing?" He asked me. I shrugged. "The thought crossed my mind a couple times, but who wants to read something a thirteen year old girl wrote?" I said, looking through my old photography portfolios.

"I do" Jordan said. "Is it fine that I bring it back with me?" He asked. I shrugged. I guess he just wants to be nice, because I am a really bad author. Before I could say anything, Steven ran into my room.

"Chloe when did you-" he began, them he looked at Jordan. "Wait. Dude, is Jordan in my house?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. Jordan also looked up from my notebook and grinned. All of the colour drained from Steven's face.

"Woah! No way Thats epic!" Steven yelled. And before Jordan and I could respond, Steven had Jordan's arm, and was leading him to his room. He gave Jordan the tour of his computer set-up.

"Nice computer" Jordan said, looking at all of the Samsung stuff. "Yeah, we aren't allowed any electronic that isn't Samsung" Steven said, laughing a bit. "It's a nice computer though" Jordan said as he studied it.

"It's alright, I plan on getting Alienware or a Razor when I move out though" he said. "But you won't tell mom, right Chloe?" He asked me. I guess I should tell him about YouTube and the X-box.

"As long as you don't tell mom about Chloekinz in upcoming captainsparklez videos" I told him grinning. His jaw dropped open. "You are playing Minecraft with Jordan?" he asked me in awe.

"Yeah, I have also played with Mark and Nick. But mom won't know, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Deal" he said. Jordan looked at both of us. "Wow, I never knew you guys were such rebels" he laughed.

"You get used to it after a while. And trust me, when you live with my mom, you would do the same. It's not like we are breaking the law either. I am my own person, and I want to do my own thing in life, not grow up to be like her" I said.

"I see your point" Jordan said. My mom walked into the room. "Lunch is ready" she said, and leaded us to the dining hall. Chicken sandwhiches for lunch today.

Over lunch, we just had small talk. Mostly about how I should move out of my apartment and buy a house. Of course I just said no, and I could see Jordan looking at me funny the entire time. I tried to ignore it, but I decided to address it in private with him.

After lunch was finished, I brought Jordan to my room to speak with him in private. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I don't think your mom likes me" he said, with his head low. "I don't think that, she just doesn't know you yet" I told him. "Also, she just thinks you are a friend, she doesn't really talk to my friends. She only knows Lynn because she knows Lynn's parents" I added.

"I hope that was the case" he said. "It's fine, don't worry!" I exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, Jordan and I talked about my childhood, and played board games while sitting on the floor of my room. "We should do this more often" Jordan said. "What, come visit my messed up family?" I asked him, laughing. "Well, that too. But play board games. We play too much of video games, it is fun playing other games that don't have zombie killing in them" he laughed.

"Yeah. I think I will bring some back to California with me. Actually, speaking of California, I think we should drive home tomorrow" I said. He nodded.

"That's probably a good idea" Jordan agreed. My mom walked into my room. "What's a good idea?" She asked. "Oh, I think that Jordan and I will head back to California tomorrow" I told her.

"Why are you heading home so fast?" She asked me. "Oh, well we both have stuff to do, Jordan has to work, and I need to find work" I told her. She nodded. "Fine, well you two have fun. Dinner is almost ready as well, so you should change" my mom said. Jordan looked at me.

"Change?" He asked . "Oh, yeah. I think she won't mind you in the clothes you are in" I told him amd pushed him out of my room so I could change into a nicer outfit. I didn't change much, I left my hair and makeup untouched. I just changed my dress, nothing fancy, just a simple fitted black dress that went to just above the knees.

I walked out of my room, then Jordan and I walked back out to the dining hall. Dinner was served, and Jordan and I sat next to one another. My dad even came home for dinner.

"So what's your name?" He asked Jordan, who was blushing. "Jordan, sir" he replied, obviously intimidated by my father's presence.

"Are you Chloe's boyfriend?" He asked. Jordan and I looked at each other. I shrugged. "I guess so" I answered for Jordan. My dad looked at my mom, then back at me again.

"Not to be rude, Chloe, but what about Matt? He was such a gentleman, I thought you two were still together" he said, taking a sip of Champaign. My mom also took a sip of hers, waiting for an explanation.

"Matt and I are still friends, but we just don't like another in that manner" I explained. My dad seemed to understand, but my mom still had an upset look on her face.

"Have you seen him since he left for Washington?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Him and I sorted it out. We aren't going out. No hard feelings" I said.

My mom never said a word for the rest of the night. Jordan and my dad bonded over video games, and Steven chimed in once in a while. I listened to the conversation, trying not to say much, so my mom didn't think I knew what they were talking about.

After dinner, Jordan and I decided to stay the night at my house instead of going back to Lynn's house. I texted Lynn so she would know where we were.

"Where do you want to sleep, Jordan?" I asked. He shrugged, "where ever is fine" he replied. I just assumed that he would sleep in my room, but my mom had different ideas.

"Jordan, the guest room is over here, accross the hall" my mom said, glancing at me before she lead him off to the other room. While he unpacked his stuff, my mom walked into my room.

"Why do you like him so much?" She asked me. I thought about this for a moment. Why do I love him?

"He makes me smile" I told her. "No one has ever made me smile without trying after Stephanie" I informed her.

"What about his fame? Are you sure you aren't dating him for his fame?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No, I would never do that!" I exclaimed.

"He is also very handsome, are you dating him for his looks?" She asked me. Enough of the answers already!

"No mom! I love him for being him. His looks are like a bonus." I laughed. She smiled. "I think he is a keeper, then" she whispered into my ear. Then she left the room.

**Sorry for the late upload! I had trip that I forgot about. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to follow, favourite, and review if you enjoyed!**

**-VintageZebra**


	21. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**Before I start off, I want to say thanks for the seven thousand story views! That is an incredible number to take in. I am blown away that so many people read my stupid little story about my fangirl dreams (being rich, pretty, dating Jordan...), and like reading it! People from countries I have never even heard of are reading it too! It is some pretty cool stuff (if you got that reference, I love you!).**

**Now on to the cool news, I am now on Wattpad! Before get your hopes up, I probably will not be posting any chapters of my long running stories on it. I will be reading other fanfictions and adding them to my library for you guys to check out. But I may post some one-shots on it, if you want them. My name on WattPad is "Vintage_Zebra", so please follow me on it. I will also be updating my status a lot on it, so if I can't get time to update a story, you will know ahead of time, and not be all like "Update! It has been like a week you stupid!" or "Why are you so lazy! Update for crying out loud!" and that sort of stuffs. Because I know you have all thought of it at one point. Every single one of you... **

**So yeah, that is about it. So to wrap this update up, thanks for the seven thousand story views, and follow me on Wattpad (again, my name is "Vintage_Zebra" on it)! And if you have a WattPad account, please feel free to leave your name in a review so I can follow you! **


	22. Chapter 21: heading home

Jordan walked into my room after my mom left. "My looks are a bonus?" He chuckled.

"Maybe" I replied, laughing. He sat down beside me. "So I was told that I am borrowing Steven's clothes tomorrow" he said. "I think you would fit his stuff, Steven is a pretty large kid for his age" I told him. Which was true. He wasn't fat, just taller and more fit. And lots of girls had crushes on him at school. He was like a teenage Zach Efron.

"Yeah, probably" Jordan replied. We remained silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. After a bit, I checked the time. 10:30pm.

"You know what, I think I am going to sleep now. I am really tired" I yawned. Jordan yawned too. "Yeah, I think I will too". He kissed my cheek, and left my room. I put my pajamas on, and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up to my old alarm clock. Oops, I guess they forgot to turn it off when I left. I got up, and remembered my old schedule. I used to run in the morning when I still lived here. So I put my running shorts and sports bra on, put my running playlist on my phone, and darted out the door.

I forgot how much I liked to run in the morning. It gives me time to think. As I ran, I looked around at all of the old homes. It is amazing how some were still standing. My mind drifted to other thoughts, and I forgot to look where I was going. I smacked into another girl.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed to the girl, who looked around my age. I reconized her face from somewhere.

"It's fine! I probably should have been watching where I was going. I was listening to my favourite song, Revenge and-" she started, then I cut her off.

"You know that song!" I exclaimed. "By tryhardninja and captainsparklez?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah, I was just listening to it'" I said, taking out my ear buds.

"Hey, aren't you Steven's sister?" She asked me. I nodded. "Oh, cool." She said. "Well I better get going, bye" she said, then darted off.

I put my ear buds back in, and ran for another half hour, trying to remember where I have seen her. I didn't remember, so I just stopped trying.

It was 7:30am when I got back, and Jordan and Steven were in the sittimg room, talking about minecraft.

"Where were you?" Jordan asked, looking up at me. "I went for a run, I should probably get back into the habit of running in the morning again." I said, panting from my workout.

Steven wrinkled his nose. "You're really sweaty" he said in a disgusted voice. I walked up to him and gave him a huge hug. "You're welcome" I said, laughing.

"Ew, Chloe!" He said, laughing. Jordan glanced up at me. "Do you also want a hug?" I asked him, with my arms extended. "I think I am fine, but thanks for the offer" he said. I laughed and went to have my shower.

I curled my hair slightly, and put on some leggings, and a light blue long blouse with a black belt around my waist. I slid on my Toms, which I have now been obsessed with, and walked to the dining hall.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jordan, who had just finished eating breakfast. Him and Steven had gotten along really well together, and you could tell Steven was sad to see him leave.

He nodded. "Have you had anything for breakfast?" He asked me. "I am just going to grab a muffin" I responded, while walking to the kitchen. "Nice outfit" I commented on Jordan. He smirked. "Yeah, thanks. Do you think I should wear more plaid?" He asked me, pointing at the shirt he was wearing. I laughed. He looked ridiculous in the plaid button down. "I think so, you look very handsome" I laughed, then kissed him on the cheek.

Steven's eyes widened. "Just wait, when did this thing happen?" He asked, pointing at me and Jordan. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Weren't you paying attention to the conversation at dinner last night? " I asked. He shook his head. "No, I was on my phone" he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, 'this thing'" I said with air quotations, "happened two days ago. And weren't you paying attention at the anniversary? We were dancing together" I finished. Steven looked at me in awe. "Wow, I need to be more observant" I declared, and Jordan and I laughed.

Then Jordan and I said our goodbyes to my family, and left to pick our stuff up from Lynn and Peter's house. When we finished packing and Jordan changed into his usual black shirt, we said goodbye to my friends

I hopped into my mini with Jordan. "Ready to head back to California?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "I think so" he said.

"Alrighty then" I replied, and started the car. For the first part of the trip, Jordan and I spoke about getting me started with YouTube.

I forgot about my mom, and what her reaction would be if she caught me playing video games and posting on YouTube.

"So, should we not do a face cam for me then? I don't really want anyone to find out I am a Statefield. I know I'm not famous or anything, but word gets around quickly, and my mom would eventually find out. I am not up for that risk" I told Jordan. He paused. "Well, if we started you on YouTube, we wouldn't do face cam right away anyways. I would wait a bit. Sky still doesn't even have one" he replied. (A/N I am not calling Skydoesminecraft by his real name in the story because he has the same name as Seananners. It would get confusing in later chapters I think with two Adam's in the story).

"Yeah, I think that would work. Also, no mentioning my last name in the recordings" I told him. He agreed on this rule.

After about three hours of driving, I asked Jordan to take the wheel. "Do you want to listen to some music?" I asked him after I got into the passenger seat. I went through the music on my phone and put my feet on the dash of the car.

"Sure, what do you have?" He asked. I grinned and put "Don't stop the Party" by Pitbull on. I had memorized the the rap a while ago, and of course I had to start rapping to it. Jordan also joined in, and he was awesome at it, what can't he do?

We continued to sing random songs, and for the first time, I felt like I wasn't being judged. It was definitely the best road trip ever.

We stopped for lunch at a fast food restraunt that was around the halfway point between Lynn's house and our apartment building. The restraunt itself wasn't very nice, the view was what was spectacular.

A lady who was walking by saw us taking photos of each other, and offered to take a couple photos of us together. Jordan and I agreed. She took a four photos of us, and they were adorable. One was us both smiling at the camera, another one is of us pointing at the canyon with our mouths open in awe, me on my toes kissing his cheek with him smiling at the camera, and one one us kissing with the canyon in the background.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Jordan and I offered to take photos of her too, and she kindly agreed. After a bit more photography and food that I will probably regret eating later from the grease in it, we got back into my car, but this time we put the top down.

We continued to sing random songs, then "Revenge" came on. Jordan grinned, and I started singing to it. I was excited to listen to him rap to it. Normally, if it was on, I would rap as well. But since in the actual song he is in it, I wanted to listen to him. He was awesome, again.

We stopped at a gas station a couple hours later, and while Jordan filled up the car, I went inside to buy some snacks and pay for the gas. I walked around the small store. It was just the stereotype 7/11. But it was adorable in it's own little way. I grabbed butterscotch soda for Jordan and I, a bag of popcorn to share, and some magazines for myself. I payed for the items, and went back outside to Jordan.

"Look what I bought" I said, with the soda in my hand. "Yes, that is the best!" He exclaimed. I passed it to him the bottle, and we got back into the car, this time I was in the drivers seat. "No spilling, or you get kicked out" I told him. He laughed slightly, "Sure" he said sarcastically. I gave him a look that said "oh, I will". Let's just say he was careful not to spill, even though I was joking.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, we still listened to random music and talked about minecraft. The highlight of the trip was probably singing with Jordan. I am normaly self conscious of my voice, but Jordan made me feel like I wasn't pressured to be perfect. Also, the photo of me kissing him on the cheek is my new lock screen photo.

It was ten when we finally made it back to our apartments. "Wow, I haven't lived here for long, but it feels good to be back. I never could have thought that I would miss this place so much." I exclaimed while I opened the door to my apartment. I dropped my bags in my bedroom, put my sweats on, and removed my makeup. When I came out of my room, Jordan was sitting on my couch, watching 'How I met your Mother' on TV.

"Wow, you finally come home, and you don't even go to your own apartment" I laughed, sitting down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my neck, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I don't feel like going home. I liked being away, no chores, no work" he sighed. I sighed too. We finished watching the show, and I got up.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, what about you" I yawned. Jordan got up too, and stretched his arms. "Yeah, me too. I guess I have to go now. Goodbye vacation" he said, about to leave.

"You could stay overnight if you want" I told him, while shrugging. It took me a lot of courage to say that, but I managed to spit the words out.

"Thanks, vacation is still on!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm over something so ridiculous. I got into bed, and Jordan did too. I put my head on my pillow, and looked at Jordan. "I love you" he whispered. I smiled and blushed. "I love you too" I whispered back, and closed my eyes. Before I drifted to sleep, I felt a pair of lips brush against mine.

**Hello people of the interweb! So... I have some uunfortunate news to tell you guys. I am going camping. Again. So I won't be posting stuffs until Monday or something like that. Sorry for the inconvenience guys :( But good news... I got the oc chosen! Thanks so much to all-star102938 for it! So go check out her stories! So moving on from that, I would like to hear your input on the poll on my profile! So go check it out! I really have nothing else to say now then my usual send off. Don't forget to review, favourite, and all of that stuff that I usually say. Also, if you are reading this, leave a review with your favourite character of my fic. I would like to know how many people actually read this. So, yeah... Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning next to Jordan. I replayed the trip yesterday in my head. I looked over at Jordan, who was peacefully sleeping beside me. He was so cute, with his bed head and stubble. I didn't want to get up, but I can't spend the rest of my life watching him sleep.

I quietly got up and out of my bed, and decided to make pancakes. I still didn't have a waffle iron, so that was a pain. I made the batter, and started the stove. While I was checking on the pancakes that were I'm the pan, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Jordan's lovely face. He kissed me, at first I was shocked, but then I started to kiss back. Our lips molded together perfectly. But then I heard the pancakes sizzle from behind me.

"I have to flip the pancakes before I burn down the apartment building" I told him, breaking the kiss apart. He frowned a little, but started to help me with breakfast. "Wow, pancakes. That must have been a hard decision for you" he said sarcastically. "Wow, thanks" I responded, laughing a bit.

We sat down at the table, and started eating my burned pancakes. "Well, they are better than last time" Jordan laughed. "Are you insulting my cooking skills?" I asked, trying to hide the grin on my face.

"Nope. I am just saying that they are better than last time" he said with a half grin. I smiled back at him. We finished up eating and tidied my barely used kitchen.

"Well, I have to go and unpack now" Jordan said. "But later today we can set you up on YouTube" he told me. I smiled at this. "I can't wait" I exclaimed, then I kissed Jordan goodbye.

I unpacked my stuff that I brought with me to Arizona, and started laundry. This took me about two hours in total. After I finished that, I found my old messenger bags I brought with me from my old house. I looked through the old notebooks full of my writing. I sat down on my couch and started reading one of them. I was on page fifty, then I heard someone at my door.

Knock knock knock "Chloe"

Knock knock knock "Chloe"

Knock knock knock "Chloe"

I heard at the door. I opened it to see Jordan. "Hi Sheldon. Nice 'Big Bang Theory' knock" I laughed. (A/N if you don't understand where this is from, watch "The Big Bang Theory". It's a good show)

Jordan laughed. "I was just watching it, and I feel like that is how I should knock on your door now" he smiled. I laughed and he walked into my apartment.

"So, time to set up my YouTube?" I asked Jordan. "You bet" he replied. We walked into my office and got started. It was handy to have most of the basic equipment already, so we didn't have to go shopping.

After about an hour of setup, we managed to get me on YouTube, and a new Twitter for my channel. "So, now we record" Jordan told me. "I'll Skype you from my apartment" he added, then walked out of my room.

I sat patiently and waited for him to Skype me. I heard the familiar ring on my computer, and answered it immediately.

"Hey, long time, no see" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Are we going to play survival games?" I asked him. "You are going to play, but I am going to win" he said. "Sure, you wish" I laughed. We logged onto the server, and joined a map. Jordan said the intro.

"In a world, where I am joined by Chloekinz" he said in his deep voice. Iaughed a bit. "Chloe, why don't you introduce yourself to the dudes?" He asked me.

"Well, I am Chloe, from the YouTube channel 'Chloekinz'" I said awkwardly to the microphone. You could obviously tell that this was my first time recording.

"Link for her channel is in the description bel-." Jordan began, then he yelled "God dammit! The dude got everything in the chest!". I started laughing, it was hard not to when he was so into the game.

We played about five games, Jordan winning all except one, which I didn't even win. "Well, I found out I am not the best at survival games" I laughed. We gave our outro and stopped recording.

"So now we edit the footage. It is really easy, and I can teach you in probably an hour" he told me. I agreed and he came over.

"You could also make an outro video to add to each video, like me. It is actually a really easy thing to make." He showed me. We spent an hour working on editing the footage

"So that about wraps it up" he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, hopefully people like me enough to subscribe" I said. He smiled, "well I like you enough to subscibe".

I started to blush again. "Did you know how cute you are when you blush?" He asked me. Of couse at this I blush more, and then he kissed me.

"Well, I better go and edit mine" Jordan said, and he left my apartment. I cleaned up my office, which I guess now is my recording studio. After that was finished, I continued to read my stories that I wrote years ago. I didn't realize how descripive the stories were, and how well the plot was developed. After a I finished reading the story, I knocked on Jordan's door.

Knock knock knock "Jordan"

Knock knock knock "Jordan"

Knock knock knock "Jordan"

"Really?" He asked me when he answered the door. I smiled and blushed. "Penny does it too in the show" I said while shrugging. "So, what's up?" I asked him, and sat down in his couch.

"Just reading the book you wrote" he said, and showed me the notebook that he was reading from. "Really?" I asked him. I couldn't believe someone would want to read that stupid story.

"Yeah, it is actually really good!" He admitted. I was actually speechless. "The characters have a very descriptive personality, and it is amazing you managed to write the whole story in rhymes." He said, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, like I have said, I had a lot of time to write and learn stuff after Stephanie left. I have mastered sign language, learned origami, and have a lot of photography portfolios. Sure, I am not the best at any of this, but I needed to stay busy to stop thinking about Stephanie. My mom didn't do anything, and she suffered from depression for a long time" I told Jordan.

"Wow, I never understood what it was like to loose someone so close" he said in a low voice. "This may not be any of my business, but what was she like?" He asked me.

"I don't mind telling you" I told him. "She was always really happy, and looking at the bright side of things. The cup was never half empty with her" I told him. I was smiling while telling him this, but I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "She also loved sports. Almost any sport. She could play field hockey, baseball, lacross. You name it" I told Jordan, the tears were now running down my cheeks. Jordan pulled me into his chest.

"I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry" he said, kissing my forehead trying to comfort me. "No, it's fine. I would have told you on my own anyways. I'm just being a baby about it" I told him.

"You aren't being a baby, Chloe. I would cry if I also lost a close sibling" he said quietly. I sobbed silently into his shoulder for a while, replaying the happy moments I had with my sister in my head.

I pulled myself off of him, and sat up on the couch. "Well, I better leave" I said, and was about to go. Before I managed to get up, Jordan pressed his lips on mine. I let him kiss me, and I kissed back. We made out on the couch for a while, then I heard someone say "God, I guess I will leave you two be..."

I quickly pulled away from Jordan, and looked to see who was at Jordan's door. Nick and Mark were at the door, both disgusted from watching me and Jordan.

My face started burning red in embarrassment. "Oh, hey guys. I thought you would be here later" Jordan said, breaking the silence.

"We are actually late. But time flies when you are having fun" Nick said with a wink.

"Well I better leave you and your friends for some time alone" I said to Jordan, and left the apartment with my face red with embarrassment.

Jordan's POV

"So, what's up?" I asked them, scratching the back of my neck.

"Nothing much. Just saw you make out with a famous chic, but other than that, nothing much" Nick said. Mark nodded in agreement. My face started to burn red. "Oh, yeah" I just replied.

We started playing X-box for a bit, and Nick brought up Chloe and I again.

"You two were really going at it when Mark and I walked in" Nick said. Mark snickered. "I get it. It was funny to watch Chloe and I kiss" I said, frowning. "Yeah, but Jordan, we have never seen you kiss a girl like that before. We were getting concerned you would never get a good girlfriend" Nick laughed. "Thanks for the consideration, guys" I said in sarcasm.

"Any time, dude" Mark said, patting my back. We continued to play video games for the rest of the night.

**So I know I haven't posted for a while, so please don't hate me! My pathetic life got in the way of my writing time :( Even worse news is that I am going back to school in two days :'( and that means I will probably not be posting as often. Crap an a cracker (Big Bang Theory reference. I regret nothing. Hehe, did you see what I did there?). But good news is Jordan's new video is fan-freaking-tastic! It is my new favourite song! I am so obsessed. So, if you enjoyed, please use your nose to write a review and click the follow and favourite buttons!**

**If you read this, please add to your review "Jordan is the bomb". :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Mark and Nick Again

_Chloe's POV_

I guess that is what I get for not obeying the rules. I hate karma so much. I sat down on my couch, and started sulking. The first time I meet Mark and Nick in person, I am making out with my boyfriend. Then I heard my Skype ring on my computer. Lynn was calling me.

"Hey" I said, answering the call. "Hi!" She said in her usual cheery voice. "Oh, what's wrong?" She asked, in a lower tone voice.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of Jordan's friends" I said, sighing at the end. "What? How?" She asked me.

"Ugh. I was telling Jordan about Stephanie, and what she was like, and I started crying again like a baby. So when I went to leave, Jordan kissed me, and it sort of escalated from there. So while we were making out on the couch, Mark and Nick walked in on us" I told her. I started blushing like crazy.

She wiggled her eyebrows at me and smiled. "Well... You two must of had fun" she winked.

"And there is much worse than his friends walking in!" She exclaimed. It could have been your mom or dad walking in. No! It could have been Jordan's parents walking in!" she exclaimed. I smiled, "true" I replied. "So now Jordan and his friends are playing video games at his place" I told her.

"So, are you by yourself now?" She asked me. "Yep. I was planning on working on my physical therapy" I told her, "but talking to you is much better" I said with a smile. We continued our girl talk for a while.

_Jordan's POV_

It was one in the morning, and Mark, Nick and I were still playing video games. "Dude, I think I am going to bed now. Champion of X-box needs his sleep" I half laughed, half yawned. Nick claimed the couch by lying face-first on it and stretched his whole body across it, obviously claiming it as his own. I gave Mark a blow up mattress to sleep on. They settled in, so I decided to go to sleep in my room.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking in my apartment. I got out of my room to see Chloe cooking in my kitchen. Mark and Nick both were still sleeping.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked at my chest, then at my face, then back at my chest again and smirked. While blushing, I put a shirt on.

"Your friends will starve if I didn't make you food" she laughed. I laughed, "wow, thanks" I said sarcastically.

"It's noon by the way" she informed me. I looked over at Mark and Nick, who were still in a deep sleep. "When did you get up?" I asked her.

"Four hours ago" Chloe said. "I made myself breakfast and skyped Lynn in the time you have been sleeping" she told me as she set my table.

"What made you decide that you should make me breakfast?" I asked her. She smiled. "I'm not cooking for you, like I have already said, your friends will starve without me cooking their breakfast. So I came over and attempted to cook edible food for them" she laughed. "What time should they wake up at?" She added, glancing at my lazy friends.

"When we prank them" I told her, and went to my bathroom to quickly grab my shaving cream and my studio for a sharpie pen.

We set up Mark for the shaving cream prank, because he was sleeping with his arm out. "Three, two, one" I counted down, and tickled his nose with the feather. He woke up and pressed his hand against his face. It took him a second to register what happened, then he was furious with me.

"Mr. Jordan Maron!" He yelled. I started laughing, and Chloe even joined in. "Wake up at a reasonable time next time!" I said through breaths of laughter. But precious time was ticking, we had to set up another prank on our next victim.

I drew a large moustache and bushy eyebrows on Nick's face. I woke him up, and Mark, Chloe, and I kept quiet throughout breakfast about it. After an hour, he declared he had to use the bathroom, and he was furious when he saw what was in the mirror. "JORDAN! YOU WILL PAY!" I heard from the bathroom. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him. His reaction was perfect.

"Yes! I am the best at pranks!" I declared with a victory fist pump into the air. Chloe laughed at this. "I'm not so sure about that" she said with an evil grin on her face. "What?" I asked. She just smiled at me, and started washing the dishes. I ran to my bathroom, passing Nick who was walking back to the kitchen. I looked into the mirror, to see she had also drawn a moustache and a uni-brow on me. "God dammit, Chloe!" I exclaimed. I spent ten minutes washing the ink off of my face. Chloe walked into the bathroom.

"You still love me, right?" She asked in a silly voice, grinning. She was rocking back and forth on her feet. "Sure" I replied, still trying to wash my face. She grinned and kissed my cheek. "I love you too then" she said, then skipped away. Damn, she is perfect.

_Chloe's POV_

I laughed with Mark and Nick about Jordan's face when I got back to the living room. "I can't believe he lasted that long!" Nick exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I thought I was busted when he said he was getting the shaving cream for Mark's prank. But he didn't look in the mirror I guess" I laughed. Jordan walked into the room, his face was red from scrubbing the ink off of it.

"I will get you back" he said. I smiled, "you wouldn't prank a girl, right?" I asked in an innocent voice. Nick laughed, "He wouldn't have the balls to. Ya little wimp!" He said to Jordan, and patted his back. I nodded my head back and forth. Nick sure was something.

"So, for today, I was thinking skate park then video games" Jordan said, ignoring Nick's last comment. Mark and Nick agreed by nodding. "I'll let you guys be. I think you would want your time alone" I said, walking out the door. "BYE CHLOE!" Nick yelled from Jordan's living room. "LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!" He added. I laughed, "thanks Nick" I said before shutting the door.

_Jordan's POV_

"Why did Chloe leave so fast?" Nick asked, a little confused. "I think she is embarrassed from last night still" Mark said, and my face started to turn red from embarassment.

Nick giggled like a little girl. "Yeah, I would be too. I'm glad we came when we did, so it didn't escalate to something else" he smirked. He can be so perverted sometimes.

"Guys, can we just drop the subject?" I asked Mark and Nick, who were still still snickering. "Yeah, I guess I have to be a better person and stop laughing at Jordan" Nick said, still laughing. "Fine, you can laugh, just not in front of Chloe, alright?" I told them.

"Why not? She has a good sense of humor I thought" Mark said. "Guys, I wish I could tell you, but let's just say she had a really bad past, and it is not up for me to tell you. She will tell you when she feels like it. But I was trying to get her mind off of it for a bit, and yeah..." I trailed off at the end, trying to avoid the details.

Nick and Mark paused. They were really funny sometimes, but the good thing about them is that they know when to stop cracking the jokes. "Oh" Mark just said.

"Well, should we get ready to go?" I asked them, trying to break the silence of the room. "Yeah, probably" Nick said, getting off of the couch. We got our boards and headed to the skate park. As we were skating, I saw Chloe run past.

"Hey! Chloe!" I yelled, waving at her. She turned around and took out her ear buds.

"Oh, hey Jordan" she said, and she started blushing. "I thought you were at your apartment" she said silently, looking at her feet.

"Oh, yeah. Mark, Nick and I decided to head out to the skate park. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have a lot on my mind right now, so I went on a run. I used to do it when I was in Arizona, it clears up my mind. So, yeah" she said silently again. We stayed in silence for a minute. She was beautiful without her makeup on or being dressed up. Why does she put makeup on anyways? She definitely doesn't need it.

"Jordan? Jordan?" She asked me, snapping me into reality. What just happened?

"You were thinking out loud" she said, giggling like a twelve year old and blushing. Did she just hear everything I thought to myself? God dammit Jordan.

"Well, I still have an hour of jogging to go. I guess I will see you later?" She asked. "You bet. Mark, Nick and I were going to order pizza later, you could come over" I told her.

"Okay, bye!" She said, then she put her ear buds back in, and jogged away.

I watched her, as she jogged farther and farther, down the road.

"Jordan! Can you hear me?" Nick yelled into my ear.

I rubbed my ear that he yelled into. "Yeah, yeah. Why'd you yell?" I asked him. Mark and him started grinning.

"Somebody was staring at his girlfriend with a sports bra on and lost focus on skating" Mark said, laughing. Nick joined in. "We said your name like ten times, but you didn't respond" he laughed.

I felt my face turn red in embarassment. "Oh" I said simply. We continued to skateboard for a good two hours, then headed home.

_Choe's POV_

I continued running for an hour, like I told Jordan I would, then headed back to the apartment building. That was a close call when I met up with him. I am so glad that he fell for my lie. But how will I brake the news to him. More importantly, when?

**I had my first day of school today... My science teacher is named "Mr. Savage" and my English teacher is named "Mrs. Slaughter". No joke. I think they have such cheerful names. But Mr. Savage is the coolest teacher ever! He analyzes data for the Kepler Mission for NASA, and he is also working on another mission with them. It is pretty cool I think. But I guess I shouldn't bore you with my school story... But I hope that chapters will still be posted on the regular schedule even though I have school now, forgive me if I don't have time though and forget. Well... Remember to review, follow and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Write "I ship Chloe and Jordan" if you read this :)**


	25. Chapter 24: Explainations

_Choe's POV_

I continued running for an hour, like I told Jordan I would, then headed back to the apartment building. That was a close call when I met up with him. I am so glad that he fell for my lie. But how will I brake the news to him. More importantly, when?

_Jordan's POV_

I heard the familiar sound of Chloe at the door.

_Knock knock knock _"Jordan" _Knock knock knock _"Jordan" _Knock knock knock _"Jordan"

"Really, Chloe?" I said answering the door. She smiled at me, and invited herself in. She looked a bit like she was just crying, and her smile was definitely not real.

"So, what's up?" She said while she sat down on the couch, playing it cool. But you could tell something was wrong. Mark and Nick were pigging out on chips and playing Trials on my Xbox.

"Nothing much, we were waiting for you to order the pizza actually" I told her calmly, but you could hear the worry in it.

"Oops! Sorry! If this ever happens again, just order without me, I'll eat whatever" she said with another fake smile. I hated seeing her like this.

We ordered two large cheese pizzas, and played Xbox. Chloe would check her phone every so often, and frown. But she would then continue to talk and play like nothing was wrong.

"So, did I miss anything?" She asked, sitting cross legged on the floor trying to play trials with us. "Nothing much" I said. I did a victory fist pump into the air. "Yes! I am the master once again!" I yelled. We continued playing, with Nick beating us most of the time, and Chloe losing every time. But she still had a look on her face that bothered me.

When I was about bring Chloe into private and ask what was wrong, the pizza man came.

"Hey, aren't you Captainsparklez?" He asked while I payed him. "Yeah" I replied nonchalantly. All of the colour drained from his face from shock, then he asked "Dude! Could you sign my shirt?"

"Yeah, for sure" I said, and grabbed a pen. Chloe walked past the door, not realizing that a fan was at the door.

"Hey, aren't you Chloe Statefield?" He asked. She nodded, not entirely thinking about the consequences. "Are you also Chloekinz?" He asked, I ran back to the door, before she could answer him.

"Here, I'll sign your shirt now" I said quickly and he pointed to his shoulder for where I should sign.

"So are you Chloekinz?" He asked Chloe. I looked over at her, and she shrugged. "It has to come out at some point" she said.

"Yeah, she is" I said, and he wanted her to sign his other shoulder.

After he left, I forgot about Chloe and her false smiles, and we ate the pizza all together. Nick brought up a touchy subject while we were eating.

"So do you have any siblings?" He asked her, she started blushing. "I have a little brother, Steven" she said looking down and playing with her food with her fork.

"You didn't know that?" Mark said, laughing. I smiled, but Chloe almost had tears in her eyes. I looked at her, and trying to use sign language, I asked her if she would come with me to the hallway to talk. She sat up and declared "I am just going to use the washroom" and walked away. I told Mark and Nick that I also have to, and left the dining room.

"Looks like you have been practising sign language" Chloe said, and she gave a quick smile.

"Yeah, I decided that it may come in handy some day. But you are the only person I know who can actually do it" I said. She replied back saying "I love you" in sign language, and she smiled after.

I replied with "I love you too" but it probably was wrong. She smiled a bit. "That didn't make sense, but I think I understand what you were trying to tell me" she said with her voice this time.

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. We just stood there for a bit, enjoying each others presence. I pulled away, and she smiled up at me.

"What was that for" she asked quizzically. I frowned. "Did you not like it?" I replied. She nodded her head. "I liked it, a lot actually" she said, blushing. "But why did you leave the dinner to hug me?" She asked, still confused.

"What is wrong? You don't look happy, and it looked like you were crying when you got here" I said, and she continued to blush.

"Oh Jordan" she said, shaking her head. "I'm fine" she fake smiled again.

"Why aren't you happy" I asked once again. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I went to the gynecologist today, and I have something I should have told you a while ago" she whispered, looking at her stomach. She put her hand on it.

"But we haven't even had..." I trailed off. She shook her head.

"It isn't you Jordan" she said.

**I am smiling like an idiot because I feel so evil right now! lol. Chloe, what have you been up to? The funny thing is that I could have changed this cliff hanger really fast with a couple of clicks, but I like it better this way. XD Sooo... I hope you enjoy the chapter a day early! I had a good day because Mr. Savage gave us a lecture about lab safety (which wasn't boring like most lectures because Mr. Savage is awesome like that! lol), and when he finished, he pulled out this little device and looked down at it. When he looked up, he said "twelve of you have phones in my class, eight of you were texting, and two of you received emails". It was hilarious because the little device thingy he had actually worked. Then he laughed and exclaimed "You thought I wouldn't have one of these? I am a grade twelve physics teacher and a nerd. Of course I have one!". So I think my science class will be more careful about texting in class from now on. lol. Do any of your teachers have any cool tricks like that? If so, review it with what you think about the story!**


	26. Chapter 25: Hurt in the Crash?

_Chloe's POV_

The colour of Jordan's face drained.

"God dammit Chloe!" He yelled and stormed off to his room, and slammed the door before I could explain what happened.

"Jordan! Please listen! I have no control over this! It is not what you think!" I pleaded. I couldn't stop myself from crying. But he wouldn't open the door. After what felt like half an hour of pleading for him to answer me, I sat down on the floor of the hallway, with my back against the door.

"What happened, Chloe?" Nick asked. I didn't realize they saw all of this.

"Are you pregnant with someone else?" Mark asked. "No! I would never betray Jordan. I couldn't hurt him like that, and I never will!" I exclaimed. "I needed to tell Jordan something about me that is important, but it came out the wrong way. Now he won't listen to me" I said through the tears. Mark and Nick looked at each other.

"What were you going to tell him then, because it sounded like you were pregnant with somebody else" Mark said.

"Well... Err..." I started, trying to not make it sound weird with them. I looked down at my stomach, then back up at them, and nodded my head back and forth as if I was saying "No". It seemed like they understood from the look on their faces.

"Oh..." Mark said, and his faced turned red. Nick nodded and yelled at Jordan. "It wasn't what you thought, Jordan!" The door opened a crack.

"Jordan, it isn't what you think." I said, and I peered into the room. Jordan was standing there, and his face was red from crying. I had no idea that he would react like this. I ran up to him and hugged him, and from the corner of my eye I could see Mark and Nick walk away.

"So what was it you were going to tell me" Jordan asked softly. "I... I can't have kids" I said slowly. Tears started forming in my eyes again. "I should probably leave now, you probably are upset with me..." I said.

Jordan shook his head at me. "You have no control over this. I don't mind, truly" he whispered. I continued to sob into his chest, and he rested his chin on my head.

"I love you so much, something as simple as this, it wouldn't even make me take a second thought on if I still love you" he told me, which made me cry even more. God, I am such a baby.

"I love you too, Jordan" I said, and a tear trickled down his face. He placed his arms on my waist, and I put mine around his shoulders, and we just swayed back and forth. We stood like this for a while, until Mark walked back in.

"Um, Jordan? Nick kind of lit his pizza on fire..." His voice was shaky from worry.

"God dammit" Jordan muttered, and he ran into the kitchen. I trailed behind him, wondering how in the hell Nick lit pizza on fire.

"I'm really sorry Jordan. I was trying to reheat the pizza... and then..." Nick said, pointing to the fire in the pan. If you really think about this situation, it is actually kind of funny. Nick wanted food, and he lit it on fire. I have a weird sense of humor (A/N But not as weird as my science teacher. He used to prepare dead bodies for autopsies. Sounds like a fun job. Not. He has a really gross sense of humor now because of that job.).

Jordan grabbed the fire extinguisher, and put out the fire. "This was a really bad time to decide to heat up your pizza, Nick" Jordan said., nodding his head back and forth.

"But I like food so much" Nick said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Mark looked at Nick after he said that.

"Well, no shit. You made pizza while Chloe and Jordan were sorting things out. Which, I may add, probably isn't finished, so Nick and I are going for a walk" Mark said, pushing Nick out to the hallway with him. When the door shut, Jordan and I sat down on the couch beside each other.

"I am really sorry for having it come out that way" I told Jordan. "I was so nervous you would be mad at me for this, so I guess it came out wrong..." I continued. Jordan looked down at me.

"I was really worried. I thought I had found the most perfect girl in the world to be mine, and then when you said it wasn't me, I... I don't even know what I would have done. You mean so much to me, Chloe. The thought of you leaving me for someone else..." He said, and tears started to form in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him like my mom did when we found out Stephanie had died immediately in the crash.

"This is all my fault" I said, breaking our silence. "If I was just normal, like everyone else..." I started to say, but Jordan cut me off.

"Chloe. Listen to me. I loved you when I thought you were perfect, the day we met in the hallway. But now that I know you aren't, I love you even more than I can start to explain" he said. And the god damn tears started to flow again. I couldn't believe someone actually cares that much about me.

"I am really sorry about the kid thing" I said to him. "When I was little, I always wanted to have two babies to call my own. But in the crash, I also got hurt. I never wanted to tell you though, because I thought you would freak out. And it is not just about my stupid inability to have children" I told Jordan. He looked down into my eyes. "What happened?" he asked, he looked extremely concerned. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have been seeing a physiotherapist for nine years now. My spinal cord was injured in the crash, and I wasn't able to walk for three years. Two years after that, I used a walker, because my back would give out. I used crutches for a year after that, and then I was finally able to walk again. Today, my back will give me such pain to an extreme, that some days I can't even get up and out of bed. I will have to use crutches from time to time because of pain, and on rare occasions, I have been in a wheel chair. But I am glad to say that I haven't need assistance walking for just over a year now, but I am almost positive that I will need help to walk again sooner or later. I used to run each morning not just for fun, but to train my legs and back to work again, from assistance from my therapist. And that about wraps it up." I spilled out my last secret. Jordan didn't say anything after this, he just stared off into space.

_Jordan's POV_

I can't believe she kept this a secret for so long. I have noticed she will limp once in a while, but I never could have thought she was in a wheel chair and has an injured spinal cord. She is seriously the bravest person I have ever met. I can barely imagine how much pain she is in on a daily basis, not to mention with the loss of her sister, and her families strict rules. I am amazed she is still alive.

"Jordan? Is everything alright?" she asked me. How long have I been out for?

"I am really sorry that all of this came out at once. I meant to keep it a secret until my back gave out again, if it even ever did. But that is the last secret I have, and I promise I will be truthful from now on" She told me.

"So, on your eleventh birthday, you lost your twin sister, broke your spinal cord, and lost your ability to have children, correct?" I asked her. She nodded. "That is pretty much it. I have nothing else to tell you" She said. I wrapped my arms around her, but I was still in shock that she kept this all a secret from me for so long.

"I'm really sorry. I will leave now" She said. She got up and left the room without another word. She shut the door, and I let go a deep breath. Just wait until she hears my stories.

**Haha, and you guys were wanting to punch Chloe in the face, and all of that great stuff. But, nope. She just cannot have kids. Those reviews were pretty funny, actually. Moving that aside, I have some news. I forgot my wattpad password (I am pathetic) so I made a new account, and it is the exact same username as my fanfiction username. So, you can go check that out later, and you won't regret it (I regret nothing! Please, I hope most of you got that reference!). Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to GeetikaSharma7 on WattPad because she is super amazing and full of awesomeness. So please go check her out on Wattpad! I am currently reading her story "No Sparks Allowed!" and it is epic and also full of awesomeness. Now I don't have much to say other than don't forget to favourite, follow, and review (I really like reviews, so please review! It means the world to me. :) ).**

**If you read this, go check out GeetikaSharma7 on WattPad!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Before I say anything, must get this over with... HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER MAN! NOT ONLY DID JORDAN GET ONE BILLION VIEWS ON YOUTUBE, I GOT TEN THOUSAND VIEWS ON MY STORY! I AM SO OVER WHELMED BY THAT NUMBER! AHHHH!**

**So... Um... That was me fangirling... But that is really awesome that so many people read my story! I cannot even start to explain how excited I am! That is so cool! So for a special ten thousand view special thingy, I did a 25 facts about me thing on wattpad. It is called "25 Boring Facts About VintageZebra" if you want to look it up. But be warned, I am such a pathetic human being, so it probably isn't very interesting... Yeah... I should probably start the chapter now...**

_The next day... _

_Chloe's POV_

I walked right into Jordan's apartment, without knocking because I didn't feel like it.

"Jordan!" I yelled. I walked into his kitchen to see Mark and Nick had their suitcases, and Jordan was packing his.

"Where are you going?" I asked them. Nick piped up first. "On an adventure!" He yelled, with his fist pumped into the air. I looked at them, my face probably looked very confused.

"We are going to PAX, I meant to ask you if you can go too because I bought your tickets for the plane and convention, but I kind of forgot, after what happened in the last couple days..." He said, trailing off at the end. "Oh, cool! I would love to go!" I said, trying to not show how excited I really was, because I would have looked like a pathetic fool.

"Are you able to pack stuff to leave in three hours?" Mark asked me. I nodded. "Hell yeah! I could pack and be ready to leave in half an hour for PAX!" I exclaimed. Jordan smiled when I said this. "Great!" He replied. I couldn't help but to smile when he smiled at me. We got lost in each others eyes like we did in the parking lot, on the second day we were friends and knew each other.

"Hey, guys? I think Chloe should go pack now, considering we leave in a couple hours..." Mark said. I started to blush, and Nick burst out laughing. "Dude! You really ought to stop doing that! You have lost track of reality three times already while I have been here!" He exclaimed, punching Jordan in the shoulder. I laughed at his immaturity, and left to pack for PAX.

Two hours later, I felt I had packed a significant amount of clothes, beauty supplies, and shoes that will be needed for PAX. I rolled my suitcase into Jordan's apartment. Jordan glanced down at my huge bag.

"We aren't going to be gone for a year, it is just a couple days" he said. Mark laughed. "It's a girl thing, Jordan. If you are a girl, you need to pack clothes for shopping, eating, walking, writing, gaming-" Mark said, but Jordan cut him off.

"How do you know all that?" He asked while laughing. "How do you not know that?" Mark said in response. Jordan nodded his head back and forth. "You are almost as weird as Nick" Jordan said. Nick tried his hardest to look offended, but it was a really bad attempt, because he snorted trying to hold in his laughter.

"I think we should leave, now." I said through breaths of laughter. Jordan nodded, and we all left the building.

A little while later, we were all in the first class cabin on the plane. "Fancy pancy Jordan got first class for his girlfriend" Nick said. Jordan started blushing. I kissed his cheek. "That is so sweet, Jordan! But I thought it you said it was cheaper to fly first class, that is what your Twitter said at least." I told him. He smiled. "Well, not really. I didn't want my beautiful girlfriend to be uncomfortable on the plane ride" he said. I couldn't help but to smile at his generosity.

The plane was quite uneventful after that. Mark and Nick were doing crap on their phones laughing at each other every so often, and Jordan and I were doing random stuff together, like all of those clapping games and stuff you do on long trips when you are little.

"Lets have a staring contest." I suggested after I taught Jordan rhymes and songs from when I was little that I remembered. He agreed, and we started. I looked into his eyes, trying not to blink. I was always horrible at staring contests, but I felt that this time I may win. After a bit, I had to blink.

"How did you beat me, Jordan?" I asked, blinking like mad trying to get my eyes to rehydrate. He smiled. "All I had to do is look deep Into your beautiful eyes, and I don't want to blink" he replied. I smiled and started blushing. He was so sweet sometimes. Nick and Mark gagged when they heard what he said.

"You are such a sick-o, Jordan" Mark said. Nick laughed at this, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He chanted. I felt bad for the other people in the first class cabin with us.

Unexpectantly, Jordan reached over and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I started kissing back. Mark and Nick gagged again.

"I said to kiss. Not eat each other's face's off" Nick said, disgusted. I felt Jordan smile in the kiss, and he slowly moved away, I could tell he didn't want to though, and I couldn't blame him. Neither did I.

"And that is how babies are made!" Nick yelled. "God, Nick. You really had to yell that?" Mark asked. Nick laughed. "Well, I could start explaining it for you, Mark. We all know you didn't learn it in school" Nick replied, and he started to explain before anyone to respond.

"Mark, babies are made when mommy and daddies..." Nick began, but Jordan cut him off before he could go into detail.

"I think that is enough, Nick. I don't exactly want to hear you trying to explain that" Jordan said, he was blushing like crazy. I have to admit, I was too. I feel really bad now for every one else in the cabin with us.

Before anyone could say another word, there was an announcement saying that we were landing in ten minutes. I looked at Jordan. "This is the part of the plane trip that freaks me out" I whispered to him. He smiled and held on to my hand, and I hid my head into his shoulder. "It will be alright, as long as you hold on to me, you will be fine" he whispered into my ear. We descended through the sky, and had a smooth landing. I was still paranoid of crashing, though, because I am a freak like that.

"Is it just me, or do you also feel like that closing scene in "Inception" when you walk off the plane?" I asked Jordan. We were holding hands, walking off of the plane into the airport. He chuckeled, "Nope. I feel like that too". We grabbed our luggage from the baggage claim, and called a taxi. It was amazing that it held all four of us, plus our luggage. My luggage took up a lot of space.

We arrived at the hotel, and signed into the room. It had three bedrooms, one for Mark, one for Nick, and one for Jordan and I to share. Nick started to giggle. "I hope these walls are sound proof" he said to Mark, and they both glanced over at Jordan and I. They tried to be quiet so we couldn't hear them, but we did.

"Why, Nick? Do you and Mark have something to tell us about your relationship? I won't judge if you two share a room." Jordan said. I laughed. "Nice comeback" I said, and nudged his arm.

We unpacked our stuff after this. Actually it was more like me unpacking, because I had so much stuff. But there was one problem to all of this. I was sharing a bathroom with three boys. I won't come home alive.

"I guess whoever gets up first gets the shower" I said to them, when we tried to decide the bathroom schedule. Jordan added to my idea. "But only half an hour at a time in the bathroom at most. Because if we don't set a limit, Chloe will take two hours, maybe even more" he said. I smiled at this. "Yeah, probably" I replied.

The rest of the night consisted of us consuming cheap pizza, me making them try my Vanilla Chai Tea (which was unsuccessful, like I had expected), and a whole lot of video games. That night, when I was about to fall asleep, Jordan wrapped his arms around me, and started counting numbers up from one.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sleepily, opening my eyes ever so slightly to get a glimpse of his handsome face. He gave a small smile which just about killed me with his cuteness. "Counting the reasons why I love you, just like every night before I sleep" he whispered, and continued on counting. I smiled and fell asleep to his soft voice counting reasons why he loves me.

**I just about died writing that last part. I would have died if I was Chloe, though. So yeah... Mark and Nick's dialogues are really fun to write. And sorry for not updating yesterday, I had homework. Yuck. It was really stupid, too. We are learning about Greek Creation stories in English class. I like English class to read and write. Not learn about social studies stuff! It really bothers me that my teacher did that. Anyways, you probably don't give a crap about my school. And I bet you also are sick of my usual send-off, too. So do what I always say to do at the end of each chapter!** **And don't forget to check out my wattpad story thing! :)**

**If you read this, leave a review with your favourite movie! My favourite movie is probably Inception (it was my favourite movie before Jordan said it was in the Q and A!), or The Kings Speech. Or Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I like a lot of movies... **


	28. Chapter 28

_Chloe's POV_

The next morning I woke up at six-thirty, hoping to be up before everyone else. To much of my luck, I was. I sneeked off to the bathroom before anyone could wake up and take it from me.

When I got out of the shower, and realized that I was an idiot for not picking out an outfit before entering the bathroom. I blow-dried my hair quickly, wrapped a towel around me, and walked into the bedroom. Luckily, no one was up still, so Mark or Nick wouldn't see me in just a towel.

As I sorted through my clothes in my bedroom, I heard some movement from behind me. I turned around to see Jordan had woken up, and was staring at me.

"What are you doing, peeky-peekerson" I said, laughing at Jordan. I was covered by the towel, so I didn't feel too self-conscious by him watching me. But with Mark and Nick it would have been awkward. He didn't answer, he just got up and out of bed, and kissed my neck gently from behind me. I let him kiss me, and he turned me around so I was facing him, and slowly made his way to my lips. We kissed until we heard a door move, and we broke apart quickly before Mark or Nick could tease us.

Before he left me he whispered into my ear "If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you". Then he left the room to see who was awake. I stood there for a moment, letting everything sink in. Jordan chose me out of so many girls who love him as well. Those girls are prettier than me, smarter than me, and are more normal than me. He chose me out of all the beautiful women who love him. He chose me. I am the luckiest girl on the planet. The most beautiful guy on the face of the earth chose me to be his girlfriend.

I snapped back into reality, and remembered I was still in a towel. I quickly chose my outfit. A grey tunic sweater, black skinney jeans, cream infinity scarf, and brown leather boots. I thought it was appropriate for the stormy Seattle weather. I had to do my hair and makeup inside if my bedroom, because Jordan took the bathroom from me. I did my normal makeup routine, and curled my hair, leaving it long and flowing down my back.

I then searched through the fridge in the hotel room, only to find orange juice. Of course we only had orange juice. So I sat down patiently on the couch, waiting for Jordan to finish in the bathroom. I watched the news, because hotels never have any good channels in TV. Who even watches the news anymore anyways? Especially when you can just go onto the internet. This reminded me about my YouTube channel, and I decided to check out it's stats. I had half a million subscribers! I instantly tweeted about it.

"OMG I have half a million subscribers! You guys are awesome for putting up with my horrible minecraft skills!" I tweeted. That was a really cool highlight of my day.

Jordan came out of the bathroom, with a black shirt on (duh) and some jeans. He grabbed his brown sweater, and opened the door. "Lets go eat before all the food is gone" he said, and we left the room.

I walked into the buffet room, and instantly was hit with the smell of bacon. It was very strong, and not very good smelling either. I just had cheerios for breakfast, same with Jordan.

We sat down to eat, and instantly a fan came up and wanted us to sign his hat. Jordan signed it, and then he asked me to sign it too, which shocked me. He also congratulated me a 500k subs on YouTube.

"Wow, already?' Jordan asked me as the fan walked away. I nodded. "It isn't really big, like five million" I said, but Jordan pulled out his phone. A minute later, I got a notification. I pulled out my phone, to see Jordan tweeted me. "Couldn't be more excited for Chloe on half a million subs on YouTube! That's awesome! And you are not horrible at minecraft ;)" it said.

"I love you" I said, and pecked his lips. Mark and Nick came down sometime later, arguing about the bathroom schedule. As they sat down, Jordan instantly told them about my channel.

"Choe just hit five-hundred-thousand subscribers on YouTube" he burst out, before even saying good morning or the usual greating you would normally give someone.

"Awesome, Chloe!" Mark said. "Yeah, you really deserve it!" Nick added. I blushed. "Awe, thanks guys" I said. We then finished eating and left for PAX.

It was much bigger than I expected (A/N yeah, yeah, that's what she said, you dirty perv). There was so much cool stuff to look at, I didn't know what to pay attention to first. Mark and Nick split away from us, and did their own thing. That left Jordan and I to ourselves. For the first bit, Jordan and I just walked around, signing stuff, and talking to fans. We also got to play some really cool games, but I failed at all of them. I even got to meet Tiffany (IHasCupquake), and she was super cool! We talked for a bit, mostly about her getting worried that Jordan would never get a girlfriend, and how relieved she was to hear that I am with him. We also exchanged Skype, so we could do a minecraft map together, or even some fashion videos, considering we both love fashion.

Jordan and I carried on through the convention, looking at things that interest us, and signing stuff. It was very busy, and the fans were insane! There were so many! But one girl caught my eye when she walked up to us.

"Chloe? Is that you?" she asked. I recognized her from somewhere, but I wasn't quite sure where. I then realized who she was. "Andrea? Is that you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yes!" She yelled. I ran up and hugged her. I couldn't believe she still remembered me after all of these years. Jordan caught up to me, and stood beside me with his arm around my waist.

"Are you two..." Andrea started, gaping at Jordan and I. I nodded and Jordan kissed my cheek. I started to blush like I normally do after he kisses me. I can't help it though, he is just so damn cute!

"Wow! Congratulations Chloe!" She said happily. Jordan looked down at me. "How do you guys know each other?" He asked me. I smiled at the memory.

"We went to school together growing up. We were, and still are, really good friends" I said to Jordan, and Andrea nodded. Jordan looked slightly confused, because the only friend he has seen of mine was Lynn, who was such a girly-girl. Then there was Andrea, who had pink and brown hair, a minecraft (BajanCanadian to be specific), and was almost the complete opposite of me. But we both had the same mutual love for video games and YouTube.

"Cool, nice to meet you, Andrea" Jordan said, shaking her hand. You could see in her eyes that she was having a total fangirl moment. I couldn't blame her. I lost my balance and fell when I saw Jordan in person for the first time.

We caught up on each others gossip, like girls do, and talked about YouTube. She was apparently a subscriber of me, just like me with her channel, AwesomeA. We exchanged skypes and walked through the convention together. We stopped when we saw team crafted.

"We have to get autographs from them!" She squealed, and we approached the long line of people waiting to meet them. "Wow, they are really popular" I said. I didn't watch much of their videos, just SkyDoesMinecraft and some BajanCanadian. But Andrea watches a lot of them. Mostly BajanCanadian.

It was our turn to meet them, and Andrea was freaking out. I couldn't believe it, because she always seemed so confident. But it sure was funny to watch.

"Hey, aren't you Chloekinz and AwesomeA?" Mitch asked before even saying hi to us. Andrea nodded, and so did I. "Wow. I had no clue..." He began, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Had no clue about what?" Andrea asked. Mitch suddenly started to blush. "Oh, nothing" he said quickly. "Hey, do you want to do a survival map with me sometime?" He asked Andrea. It was cute watching them talk, but I felt awkward just standing there, so I told Andrea I would catch up with her later, and walked away to find Jordan.

I walked around the convention, looking for him. But I had no clue where he was. I eventually gave up and sat down on a bench. I texted him.

Where r u Jordan? Can't find u anywhere!

I played Candy Crush Saga as I awaited his answer. After not even a minute, my phone buzzed.

At the parking lot. PAX closes is fifteen minutes. I'll meet you at the door. Love you 3

He responded. I quickly got up and met up with him. I hugged him immediately when I found him. "I missed you" I said. He did his signature half grin. "Oh, you did. Did you?" He replied sarcastically, and he planted a kiss on my lips. I broke apart before it escalated.

"Your fangirls are going to eat me alive" I said, looking up at him. He just smiled down at me and said, "well, then they aren't loyal fans. True fans would be happy for us". We then walked hand-in-hand back to the hotel. As soon as we walked into the room, I fell onto the bed, face-first. I was exhausted from the day.

"And you call me lazy" Jordan said, lying down on the bed beside me. I smirked at this, "yeah, I call you lazy because you refuse to wake up in the morning unless there is food" I said. "You have a point" he replied. We just lied down on the bed, side-by-side, for a while, resting from our day. But more like trying to kick each other's asses at Temple Run. I won, because it was the only game I was actually decent at. After a while, Mark and Nick walked into the hotel room.

"I want to go to the pool!" Nick declared. "There are huge water slides, Nick and I just checked it out!" Mark added. I glanced over at Jordan. "Want to go swimming?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Sure". I grabbed my bathing suit from my suitcase, and headed to the bathroom to change. I put on my Roxy striped bandeau top, and turquoise bottems on. I also wrapped a towel around me because it is weird walking around a hotel with a bikini on. Jordan, Mark, and Nick had their swim shorts on, and a shirt that I assume would come off when we got to the pool.

"Ready?" I asked them, and they nodded in synch. We head down to the pool, which was spectacular. It had three large water slides, and a couple diving boards. Jordan took off his shirt, and I couldn't help but to stare at his abs. I smirked at him, trying to be as annoying as possible. He blushed.

I took off the towel, and placed it on a chair beside the pool. I turned to see Jordan staring at me. He mimicked what I did to him, and smirked. I laughed. "Wow, Jordan. Very mature of you" I said. He laughed "You did it first". We then walked to the pool. It was quite cold for a indoor pool. Jordan, Mark, and Nick got into the pool no problem. But I stood outside of it, refusing to enter. After a couple minutes of trying to persuade me to go in the pool, Jordan got out, picked me up, and carried me into the pool.

"No! Jordan! Don't!" I squealed as he dropped me into the cold water. He grinned at me. "You are such an ass, you know that, right?" I told him, who was laughing his head off. I splashed his face full of water.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said, still laughing. "What do you think it is for?" I said, trying to keep a straight face and stop myself from smiling. But it was too hard, and I started laughing. Jordan smiled at me. "Alright, if you like to play like that, then..." He said, and splashed me back. We had a splash fight for ten minutes. We swam around the pool, trying to avoid each other's waves of water. We probably annoyed the other people in the pool, but it was so worth it.

"Stop! Stop!" I squealed as Jordan prepared to splash me for one last time. I swam up to him and hugged him. "Truths?" I asked like a six year-old. He nodded. "Truths" he said in respond. I held out my pinky. "Pinky-promise?" I asked in a higher pitched voice, unlike my own. He sighed. "Yes. I pinky-promise" he said, and wrapped his pinky around mine. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I think we should head back to the hotel room now, it is getting late" Jordan said, glancing up at the large clock above the pool. I agreed, and we all walked back up to our room. I ran to the bathroom before anyone could even say anything.

"I call first shower!" I yelled, and skipped into the bathroom. I heard Nick sigh in frustration. "I wanted to shower first!" He whined like a two year-old. I laughed as I shut and locked the door behind me.

When I got out of the bathroom, everyone was sitting on the couch, watching the news. They all looked bored out of there minds.

"What a cheerful bunch of people" I said, and sat down beside Jordan. For the next half hour, I watched the 24 hour news channel with everyone, while they all cleaned the chlorine off of themselves, taking turns for the bathroom. By the time Jordan came out of the bathroom, it was eleven o'clock. He got the bathroom last, after everyone else cleaned off. I was already in bed, trying to fall asleep.

I heard Jordan turn off the lights, and get into bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me again, similar to last night, but with one exception. He whispered into my ear "I could just hold you forever", then gently kissed my cheek, and silently started counting to himself. "You actually do that, where you count?" I asked Jordan. He smiled a bit and nodded. He was seriously the sweetest person on the planet.

**So, I have a little bit of a rant to tell you. Skip this paragraph if you could care less about my life's issues. I decided to try out for my schools volleyball team with my friend. I was actually socializing for once! But, back to the point, I was at the tryouts, and I have been playing volleyball for four years, and I was on three regular season teams, and one representative team. So I am a decent player. But I didn't know the new rotation that some other girls knew. So as I waited for the coach to tell me where to stand, this one perfect-looking-tumblr-fake-girl points at me with a disgusted face, and says to the coach "Why is she standing here" in that bitchy mean-girl voice you only hear in the movies. So she was a real pain for me during the tryout. Then, my friend and I went to talk to the coach after the tryouts to tell him why we missed the first bit of the tryout, and he says straight to my face that he would much rather have my friend than me on the team! I wasn't mad that he preferred my friend, and I was definitely not mad at my friend, I was just mad that he would say something so rude to somebodies face.**

**So, I really have nothing to tell you guys but to follow, favourite, and review! And please don't be that fake-perfect-twig-jerk girl I just spoke about. Those girls are mean to unsociable and awkward people like myself. Sorry for the rant about her though, I needed to get it out. **


	29. Chapter 29

_We were playing a clapping game in the back seat of our car. "A sailor went to sea, sea, sea" we chanted, clapping our hands in synch with the rhyme. We were both hyper from all of the candy we had at the birthday, and tired from our long day._

_Then I heard my mom scream. She often over-reacted about my dad's driving skills, and how he should always slow down. I never took a second thought that she may have actually had a good point for him to slow down. I heard her yell things at him like "You shouldn't be driving tonight!" and "You had something to drink, don't you think we should have let me drive?" I never understood what she meant by 'he was drinking' at the time. Almost everyone had something to drink at the party. But if he just listened to her, he could have saved a life. Literally._

_Then I heard my mom scream again. That was the last thing I heard, before waking up in a white room. I opened my eyes open to see my surroundings, and who was with me. My mom, dad, and Steven. I opened my mouth to ask where Stephanie was, and my mom nodded her head, tears were flowing down her face, before I was able to speak. Everything went black again._

I woke up from that nightmare suddenly. I sat up in my bed, to see where I was. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I remembered I was in Seattle, in a hotel room. I felt shifting from beside me, and also remembered that Jordan was with me. His eyes opened just a bit.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" He whispered. "Nothing" I replied quickly. I lied back down and rested my head on my pillow so I was facing Jordan.

"Chloe, can you please tell me? It is killing me seeing you not be well" he said. I sighed. "I just had a nightmare, about Stephanie. No biggie. I am just being a baby about it again" I told him. He kissed my lips and whispered "don't worry, I am always there for you, no matter what the problem is".

I smiled when he said this. "I love you, Jordan Maron. I really do." I told him, and he gave a quick smile, and wrapped his arms around me. I quickly fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I woke up the next day to Mark and Nick yelling. Jordan's arms were still wrapped around me from last night. I slowly opened my eyes to see what the conundrum (A/N I like that word) was. I immediately saw Jordan, who was smiling, and when I glanced at Mark and Nick, they were yelling at Jordan and I.

"Guys! Wake up! PAX opens in half an hour!" Mark yelled at us. They were both dressed and ready to leave. I smiled and remained where I was. Jordan didn't budge, either.

Mark and Nick started getting frustrated with us, and decided to go to the extreme. "Fine then... I guess you won't be having cheerios for breakfast then..." Mark said, implying that he would eat them all. Jordan bolted upright.

"You wouldn't" he said, and got out of bed. Mark and Nick snickered as Jordan put a shirt on, and I put a sweater in above my tank shirt. They are so immature sometimes. Jordan and I didn't bother getting dresses up for breakfast, he remained in his basketball shorts and black shirt, and I stayed in my pajama shorts and cozy sweater.

"Any plans for today?" I asked Jordan, who silently sat there, eating his cheerios and banana (A/N he got his potassium for the day, don't you worry). "Nope" he said, popping the 'p'. We sat there in silence again, listening to the sound of each other's crunching from the cereal. We soon finished, and headed back up to the hotel room. Mark and Nick had already left for another day at PAX, leaving Jordan and I alone.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked Jordan. He was being awfully quiet around me. "Nope" he replied quickly, and continued to eat his cereal in silence. We went back up to the hotel room, in silence, of course, and got ready for the day. For todays outfit, I picked out a graphic t-shirt that said "I might change your life", my light-wash boyfriend jeans with a few rips and cuffed at the bottem, my suede zip ankle-boots, and a light-grey coloured leather jacket. My hair was straightened and left down.

Jordan of course had a black shirt and jeans on. Why would I expect anything else from him? I smiled and we held hands as we walked to PAX.

"Are you sure everything is fine, Jordan? You don't look well" I said, looking up at him. I just nodded his head. "I don't know anymore, Chloe. I feel like I barely know you. Like last night, when you had that nightmare, I had no clue you had been having these dreams. I just feel like I am dating a girl I don't know" he admitted.

"I came to California to escape my past, family, and old memories. I wanted to start over. I didn't tell you these things so I could move on from the past. I haven't had any nightmares for a while, either. That is the first one I have had since I moved to Santa Barbara" I told Jordan, hoping he would understand my reasoning. In response, he let go of my hand.

"I would like to help you escape your past. But you need to be truthful with me about this. There is so much to you that I would love to know about, and I wish that you would share it with me. But until you feel like you can, I think we need some time alone. I thought you would be able to be open with me. But I guess not" he said, storming off.

I just stood there, shocked. What just happened? Did he just dump me? I sat down on the bench, and started to cry.

**Woah. I am even surprised that I did that. Wow. But anyways... I think you should follow this story, favourite this story, and review! :) You will regret nothing!**


	30. Chapter 30: Dat lazy filler chapter

I sat there for what seemed like an hour. Just sitting and staring off into space. I had run out of tears to cry, and I was lonely. I had no one to help me here. I decided to call Steven.

"Hello?" he answered. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Steven, Jordan just broke up with me I think. I need someone to talk to. Lynn and Peter are busy with their wedding planning, Mom and Dad... well you know them, and Andrea is at PAX, and probably hanging out with Mitch." I told him.

"Why did he break up with you?" Steven asked, he sounded concerned.

"He says that I need to be more truthful with him. Last night, I had a dream about Steph, and when he comforted me by holding me in his arms, he said he was always there for me. Then this morning, he said to me that we need to have time alone until I can be truthful" I told Steven. He snickered a little.

"You guys slept together?" he said, then burst into laughter. "Not like that! God, you are just about as pervy and Mark and Nick when Jordan said that him and I are sharing a room at the hotel" I said.

"Oooh...it was in a hotel too" He laughed even harder. Although he couldn't see me, my face started to burn bright red. "Steven! That is not the point! And, no! We haven't done anything like that yet!" I yelled at him through the phone. He snickered again. "Yet" he emphasized.

"Back to the point, Steven. What do I do? He probably doesn't want to talk to me now. But you are a guy, so you should have some advice, right?" I asked Steven. He paused for a moment. "Well what does his facebook say? Is he still in a relationship, or single? Most guys take much pride in their girlfriends, so his facebook should have been changed by now if he did want to change it" Steven informed me. I immediately went onto facebook to see Jordan hasn't changed it. He is still in a relationship. I told Steven this.

"So now, leave him alone a little bit to cool down. Then bring him on a date maybe tomorrow night, and tell him everything about you. Everything. From your past, to your goals. If he loves you, he should listen to every detail. If he doesn't, he isn't the right guy." Steven said. I was shocked that he knew so much, and could give me so much advice.

"Alright then. I had no clue you had good advice. Wow" I said. I was shocked. "I am a senior counsellor at school. Of course I have good advice" Steven said like it was obvious. I need to be more social with my family sometimes.

"Well I do what you told me to do, also, before you go, any updates from home?" I asked. "Yep, mom has this big idea to have a family reunion. Dad hates the idea, but we all know mom will get her way" Steven informed me. I sighed. I hate stupid family reunions, my family is a bunch of rich snobs. "Sounds fun." I said sarcastically. "When is it?" I asked. Steven told me the date, and dress code. My family is very particular about dress codes. Apparently this event was black tie formal.

"Is that it?" I asked Steven. "Yep, and good luck with Jordan, bye" he said, then hung up. I felt good to talk to family again, well, at least the ones who aren't snobby.

I walked to PAX, and met up with Andrea, who was hanging out with Mitch (BajanCanadian). "Hey, what's up" I said, catching up with them. "Nothing much, but I overheard Jordan talking about you to Mark and Nick. Is everything alright between you?" She asked me. I couldn't help to notice that she was holding hands with Mitch.

"Sort of, but it is a long story. Could I hang out with you today?" I asked them. "That would be cool! I would love to!" Andrea exclaimed. Mitch nodded. We walked around PAX for the rest of the day, looking at new games and what-not.

We also almost encountered Jordan once, but Andrea brought me away from him, probably because of the look on my face when I saw him. I felt like such a failure girlfriend. I could have told Jordan everything about me, but since I didn't, he hates me.

"I don't think he hates you" Andrea said suddenly. Did she just hear all of that? "Sorry, but you were thinking outloud, and were talking about Jordan. I know it is none of my business, but is there anything I could do to help you two?" Andrea asked me. I shook my head. "No, only I am able to fix this, it was all my fault" I said. We sat down on a bench outside of the convention.

"What are you going to do for tonight? Are you going back to your hotel, or do you want to crash at my place?" She asked me. I assumed Mitch was coming to her place too, and although they probably don't realize it, they were both flirting with each other the entire day. I have a feeling that they would soon become good friends, maybe even more than that.

"Maybe. I think I will talk to Jordan first about all of this" I said, getting up to find Jordan. I walked around for a bit, but eventually came across him.

"Hi Jordan" I said quietly. He just looked down. "Hi" he said, equally as silent as me.

"What do you want me to do for tonight?"

"I don't know"

Then we stayed in awkward silence.

"I think I will leave now..." I said, trailing off at the end. Then I turned around slowly and walked back to wear Andrea and Mitch were sitting. I was so disappointed in myself.

**Today I bought a fancy pantsy calculator. I bought the Ti-89 instead of the Ti-83 because Jordan said that it is better in his apartment tour video. No joke, I actually listened to Jordan's recommendation for a calculator. The calculator was around $150. It is pretty intense. lol. Anyways, hows life guys? I referred to you as "My little fangirls" in my head yesterday when I was writing some chapters. Anyways... I think you all should go listen to the song "The Mess I Made" by Parachute. It is perfect for this story :) I think I will stop talking about random stuff now... See ya later alligator! :)**

**If you read this, leave a review with your favourite song! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Leaving PAX

Before I could reach Andrea and Mitch, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to be face-to-face with Jordan.

"I am so sorry. I never meant it to come out like I was breaking up with you. I can't start to imagine what I would do without you." Jordan said, and I had to start holding back my tears of joy. I ran into his arms, and he kissed me. I couldn't feel so relieved, happy, and excited at the same time. We broke apart, and he got down on his knee, which shocked me. All the colour probably drained from my face.

"Before I start off, I this is not an engagement. But I want to give you this promise ring, because I feel the need for us to become one. What ever one goes through, the other one will follow. We will always be there for each other. I love you, Chloe Statefield" he said, and I burst into tears. In his hands, there was a little velvet box with a ring in it. The ring was a little silver infinity symbol, with a band that wrapped around the bottom. I seriously had the sweetest boyfriend on the planet.

"I don't even know what to say, Jordan. I love you so much..." I said. He gently took my hand, and put the ring on my finger. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I was in so much shock, that I was complety unaware of my surroundings. But I had a feeling people were staring, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jordan loved me, and that I loved him. I ran into his arms and kissed him again.

We walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. With silence, again, but this time it was different. We both knew we loved one another.

When we entered the hotel room, I lied down on the bed. Jordan lied down beside me. "I think you should do a 'Draw my Life' thing on YouTube, and tell people about who Chloe Statefield truly is" Jordan said. I smiled.

"When we get back I will start it" I said to Jordan. He smiled. "I can't wait" he said, then kissed me.

We then changed into our pajamas, and I curled up against Jordan. "I love you, Jordan" I said. "I love you too, Chloe" he responded, and I fell asleep to his soft voice counting.

The next morning I woke up facing away from Jordan. I rolled around to look at him. He was still sleeping silently. I just observed him, watching him breath in and out. He opened his eyes slowly. "I don't know if your staring at me is cute or creepy" he said. I smiled a bit. "I would call it cute if I were you" I replied. He smiled a bit, and got out of bed.

For the last day of PAX (A/N I am a loser, I don't know how long PAX is. I'll just assume three days), I decided to wear something from Jordan's merchandise. I decided on wearing his logo shirt in blue, it was also a bit oversized, so I wore it with leggings. I also wore some sandals, and styled my hair in a side bun. I also had on the ring Jordan gave me from yesterday. My outfit was pretty decent, and I had to wear some type of video game shirt for PAX, so why not one of Jordan's? Jordan walked in to the bedroom, wear I was just finishing the last touches on my makeup.

"I never could have thought someone could look so beautiful in one of my shirts" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I looked at Jordan in the mirror. He was almost to good to be true. He is handsome, kind, generous, handsome, loving, caring, handsome...

"Well I think I have a pretty good-looking girlfriend, too" he replied, smiling. I started to blush. "Did I say all of that out loud?" I asked. He smiled, "Yes, yes you did. And I love you too" he replied. I started to blush even more.

We had breakfast, which was uneventful, like most of the time, and Jordan and I walked to our last day at the convention. "This all went by so fast, I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow" I said to Jordan. He nodded. "I can't believe we are going to be sleeping in different beds tomorrow night, I am going to miss having you beside me while I fall asleep" Jordan said, blushing. I also blushed, but smiled at the same time. I will miss the warmth of Jordan before I fell asleep.

We sort of had awkward silence for a bit, but soon enough, a fan came up for an autograph and photo. They were seriously the sweetest people ever. Some gave us pictures they drew of us, some would tell us their YouTube channel names, and some just straight out said that they shipped us, which I thought was exceptionally cute. Then there were some girls who would drool over Jordan, and it was hilarious. He looked so awkward taking photos with the girls who would hug him and kiss him on the cheek when they saw him. I couldn't help but to laugh at them, because if I had met Jordan for the first time at this convention, I probably would have done the same thing (A/N I would stalk him back to his hotel, lol).

After about an hour of speaking with the fans, we decided to go walk around trying to see stuff we might have missed the first couple days we were here. We then came across Andrea, who was with Mitch, again. I think they would be a good couple. "Hey guys!" I said, I also noticed that they were holding hands again. I still don't know their relationship status, but one would assume they were going out from the looks of it.

We hung out with them for a bit, actually a lot, until the convention closed. We decided to go out for dinner all together, for one last time before we leave. Jordan and I walked back to our hotel room because I pestered him to let me redo my makeup and put a dress on.

I decided on a neon coral tank dress, nude micro-suede heels, and some heavy gold jewelry. And of course I had the ring Jordan gave me on. Jordan walked out in a dress shirt. "Good, I thought I was going to be overdressed, but I think you have out done me"Jordan said, and he kissed my cheek.

"I feel so tall when I have four inch heels on" I laughed when Jordan pulled away. He pouted a little. "Well I liked my girlfriend when she was shorter than me. It feels weird not having to lean into you to kiss you" he said. I smirked as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Well I will take them off tonight, I promise" I said as we walked out the door. Mitch had reserved a table for all of us. Mark and Nick had also tagged alone for this dinner.

Over dinner, we had some small talk, mostly about how we all will miss each other. Andrea and Mitch were sitting together, and so were Jordan and I. Mark and Nick sat across from one another, and were talking about team fortress 2 or something like that. They could probably care less about our conversations, until Andrea brought up the crash. "How is your back doing?" she asked me. This caught their attention.

"It's fine, nothing is wrong with it" I replied, hoping Mark and Nick would just let it go. Then Mitch piped in. "What happened to your back?" he asked. "I was in a crash ten years ago, it wasn't really big, and it was not released to the public. So we don't really talk about it much..." I said quietly. Mark then decided to add to this conversation. "Wow, how bad did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Then Jordan then quickly changed the subject for me. "So, how did everyone like PAX?" he asked, glancing at me. I gave him a quick smile, trying to show him my appreciation for what he did for me, but he looked away too fast to see it.

And before we knew it, it was time to leave. Dinner was really delicious, and I think Jordan and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Mark and Nick wanted to go skate boarding after, so they left just me and Jordan to ourselves in the hotel room. We both sat down onthe couch, both of us on our phones, because we are social like that. After a bit of silence, I piped up. "Thanks, Jordan. You changing the subject was really sweet of you" I said. "You were looking uncomfortable, so I wanted to help. Anyone who knows you well enough would have done that for you" Jordan replied, looking up from his phone. Later on, we decided to watch a movie. I was already in sweat pants and a tank shirt, and Jordan was in his basketball shorts and black shirt (duh), so we weren't the most attractive bunch at this four star hotel. A couple fans came up to us, and it was awkward because we weren't dressed up to see anyone.

"So, what movie shall we watch, my lady" Jordan asked me in an attempt at a British accent. I smiled and replied with the same accent "What ever you would like, kind sir." He smiled at me, and we decided on watching 'The Evil Dead'.

"I have heard this movie is really scary, Jordan" I said as he put in the disk. He smiled as he sat down beside me. "Well being scared is half the fun" he replied. "What is the other half?" I asked curiously. He smiled when he said "Being with you". We started the movie, and it was the most terrifying movie I have ever seen in my entire life. My face was buried in Jordan's chest for most of the movie. Mark and Nick came back to the hotel about halfway through the movie, and decided on watching it with us. Because just I needed more people to watch me freak out during the movie.

By the time the movie was done, I had completely shifted from my spot beside Jordan on my couch, to curled up under a blanket with my head buried into his chest. That was the most gruesome and scary movie I have ever seen. "That was awesome!" Jordan exclaimed after the movie was finished. I shook my head back and forth when he said that. "No. That was the worst movie in existence" I told Jordan.

"I think we should watch 'The Human Centipede" next" Mark said. I looked at the time on my phone. It was ten o'clock. "We have an eight o'clock flight tomorrow, I think we should get some sleep" I said, hoping they wouldn't make me watch another horror movie. Jordan reluctantly agreed, and we all headed to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, because I still needed to pack my stuff up. I am a professional crastinator sometimes. By the time I was finished, everyone was up, and getting ready to leave.

For the plane ride, I decided to wear something nice, because Jordan had bought first class tickets, and I didn't want to look like a slob on the flight in front of wealthy business people. So I put on a cream over-sized sweater, black leggings, gold sandals, Jordan's ring, and a gold necklace. I also did a side braid. Jordan walked out with a black shirt and jeans on. We were all ready to leave at seven thirty.

"Remind me to never let Jordan book our flights again" Nick said, rubbing his eyes. He apparently doesn't like to wake up early.

"I think Jordan did a pretty sweet job on booking our flights. First class is awesome" I said, backing Jordan up. He smiled down at me as we boarded the plane. We were offered drinks as we sat down (A/N swag levels off the charts, lol. I will stop interupting the story now...), and Mark and Nick immediately decided to get some sleep.

That left Jordan and I alone. "So my family is having a reunion thing next week, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me" I said. I looked over at Jordan, and he paused what he was doing.

"You are now family, so it is kind of important that you should go" I added, smiling. He smiled as well, "Fine, I guess I will go" he said, and I hugged him. "Thanks so much, Jordan! I love you so much!" I said. If it was Matt (A/N sorry to interupt your reading again, but that's a name you haven't heard in a while), he probably wouldn't have cared to go.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, just reading fashion magazines and playing temple run.

**I think I have such an obsessive personality, I will obsess over something, and I will not talk about anything else other than what I am obsessed in. Currently, I am obsessed with 'Zedd' and 'Parachute'. I highly recommend their music. And I want to thank GeetikaSharma7 for her plot ideas! I was just winging the story for the past while, and now because of her, the story actually has a plot! I think you should check her out on WattPad, and give her a virtual hug through the computer, because this story would have gone downhill without her help :) So give this story a favourite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Chloe Draw my Life

_Two uneventful days later..._

_Chloe's POV_

I heardy door open, and Jordan walked into my apartment. "I brought you a white board" he said while waving it in the air. "How very thoughtful of you" I said sarcastically, because he knew I didn't want to do the draw my life video.

"Yeah, but I am excited to see your draw my life video" he said, then kissed me on the cheek. "You missed" I said matter-of-factly. He grinned then kissed my lips. "Better?" He asked. I smiled. "I've seen you kiss better" I said while smirking. He laughed, "not until you finish your draw my life" he said, then left me alone in my apartment. I started up my camera, and started drawing. Once I finished drawing, I speed it up, and recorded my voice over it.

"As requested by Jordan, and many of my subscribers, I am doing a draw my life! So let's start at the very beggining of my life. Little Chloe Marie Statefield was born in Phoenix, Arizona, on April 8th, 1992, as well as my sister, Stephanie Kate Statefield. Yeah, I know. I am a twin!" I said as happy as I could manage.

"I am the daughter of Jonathan Statefield, and if you don't know, he is the vice-president of Samsung. So we had a pretty good life. But when I was five, my mom had my little brother, Steven Matthew Statefield. He will probably kill me later for saying his middle name, but I don't really care." I said.

"So moving on, Stephanie and I were really the perfect stereotype pair of twins. We did everything together, teasing Steven, playing sports, what ever. Then came our eleventh birthday." I started tearing up as I dubbed my voice over the video.

"We were driving home and it was late at night. Then a truck hit our car. That was the last time I ever saw Stephanie. The crash killed her immediatally. I was left with an injured back and reproduction system. Meaning I can never have kids. After the crash, I wasn't able to walk for a bit. I literally had to relearn how to walk, and it took eight years. But I managed to do it while at school, and I also learned some pretty cool stuff in my free time. Origami, sign language, that sort of stuff, because I couldn't walk. And as Jordan has said in one of his previous videos, I used to write stories. I also got good grades, because I couldn't do any sports, but I never did find any sports I liked. So it doesn't really matter. I was also not allowed video games because my mom didn't like girls playing video games. Talk about sexist much! But one night I was looking up one of my dad's commercials on YouTube, and I found Captainsparklez. Well, I decided to be rebellious, and watch those videos. I eventually fell in love with Jordan, and I was so obsessed. Of course, my parents still don't know all this. I await for their reaction when I go see them tomorrow" I said, laughing a bit.

"So I then learned to walk again, and life was good. Although my back still hurts and I will probably need help walking in the future, life is pretty good. I also got a boyfriend, Matt, and he was really sweet. My parents also didn't know I was dating him for a bit, and when they found out, they were furious, and didn't want us dating at such a young age. But he had to move Washington, and it was sad because we had to break up. I also began to get horrifying nightmares from my car crash. And I continue to today. But I moved on, and I eventually graduated with honors, and moved to Santa Barbara. That was the best decision that I have ever made. I met Jordan, and found out he is my neighbor. I had a total fangirl moment and fell onto the ground when I saw him. We then became friends, and then became boyfriend and girlfriend. Although we have had our ups and downs together, I love him more than anything on this planet. He is the most amazing person on this planet, and it is still hard to believe he loves me." I said, smiling at the thought of it.

"So I guess I want all of you veiwers to thank Jordan, because I wouldn't be doing this video if it wasn't for him. I would never have gotten a YouTube channel if it wasn't for him, either. Also, I want you to never give up, as today I am living in a world I only dreamed of having years ago. I guess that is all I have to say for now, so see ya guys!" I said. I edited my video, and published it. I am not excited for my parents reaction from it tomorrow. I walked into Jordan's apartment, and he was sitting on his computer watching the video I posted.

"I am a horrible artist, sorry if that baby looked like a monkey" I said, pointing at my attempt of drawing Steven as a baby. Jordan smiled, "Well, I think it is a cute monkey" he said. I sat down on his lap, and we watched the video together. When the video finished, I looked over at Jordan. "I think someone should make their video now" I said. He frowned a bit. "But I don't like drawing!" he whined. "Well too bad for you, because you have to" I said to him. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. It then escalated to a makeout session in his recording room. Then my god damn stomach growled while we were kissing.

"Hungry?" Jordan said in between the kiss. "Not really" I lied, and he broke the kiss apart. I looked at him confusingly. "I think we should go eat something, Chloe" he told me, and I got off of his lap so he could stand up.

"Fine" I said, laughing a bit at how ridiculous I was acting. We walked to the kitchen, and Jordan sat down in a chair, and smiled up at me. "I can't cook" is all he said. "So you expect me to make you dinner?" I said, laughing. He nodded and smiled widely. So I gave him cereal for dinner. He frowned as I put the bowl in front of him.

"What do you expect? I can't cook either" I said as I sat down beside him. We ate our cheerios, and I thoroughly enjoyed them.

"I just have something on my mind I want to clear up with you. About PAX, and that day we had our fight, what caused you to want to ignore me?" I asked Jordan, who was just happily eating his cheerios. He paused munching, swallowed, and began to speak. "After you had that nightmare, I realized how much you haven't told me about you. I guess I was just too tied up in the moment to actually think what I might have just done, breaking up with you, I mean. After, that day I felt awful. I really don't know what made me do what I did. I love you, Chloe" he said. And I just about teared up at his small speech he just gave me. "Why did you stay with me, and accept my apology so quickly?" He asked me.

"I guess I didn't believe we broke up, I didn't want to. And you came back so fast, that it didn't seem any different to me" I said, hoping it made some sort of sense to him.

"Well I am glad you did, I wouldn't know what I would do without you in my life. I love you, don't ever doubt it" Jordan said. I started to crack up at this. He looked at me funny. "I am sorry, none of this feels real. I feel like this is a untrue movie, or a fairytale. How often does the person you look up to say he loves you?" I asked Jordan. He smiled a bit. "I never knew you thought of me that way" he said. I nodded, "I am definitely not the only person who thinks of you this way, it is amazing how many people you have inspired to never give up." I said to Jordan, but he just shook his head. "Why look up to me?" He asked.

"You never gave up. After the premier director video you posted, you didn't give up on your YouTube career. You continued and are one of the most famous youtubers ever. That is amazing" I said, bewildered that he was so unaware if this. He was speechless, and just stood there, frozen in place. I walked in front of him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you" I whispered, and he smiled.

**Hey-o peoples of the interweb! I am sick :( and so is my dog... :( But that aside, I think I want to inform you guys that this will be finishing this story up in the next month or so, and I will be writing a new fanfic after this! I have sort of an idea for it, but I am not sure how much all of you would like it. But I am writing it anyways, so your opinion doesn't matter, really. lol. I also think I might write a sequel to this story, but I am not quite sure yet. So if I write the sequel to this story, the fanfic I have an idea for will be written later on. But anyways, follow, favourite, and review because all of those make me happy! :D**

**If you read this, make a prediction on what is going to happen in the next chapter at the family reunion!**


	33. Chapter 33: Family Reunion

"I love you too, Chloe" Jordan said, and I smiled. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We swayed back and forth for a bit, and we kept our eyes locked on each other the entire time. "Jordan?" I asked him. "Yeah?" he asked me. I smiled, and thought about how much I loved him, and instead of saying that I love him again, I just said "Nothing...". He kissed me after I said that.

_Time skip to the next day because I can do that..._

We walked off the plane, and once again, I felt like 'Inception' once again. But this time getting off the plane, I didn't feel joy, I felt worried, because my family is going to kill me. Like brutally murder me because I posted the 'Draw my Life' video. Jordan must have clued in that I was worried, because he wrapped his arm around me and whispered into my ear "Don't worry, it will be fine".

We took a taxi to my house, and I was immediately greeted by my family full of lunatics. "Hey guys" I said, hugging all of my relatives. They even looked crazy. I mean what family has a reunion with a dress code? That's right, just my family. So Jordan was dressed in a tux, and I had on a cocktail dress that I found in my closet. It was champagne coloured, and had a sequin embellished top and high low skirt. Then I left my hair down, but I curled it, and my makeup was left to my normal natural look. I also wore some earrings, and I wore heels that matched the dress.

"Who is this?" My Aunt who I only met once asked me. "This is Jordan, my boyfriend" I said proudly. She raised an eyebrow, and walked away from me. For about an hour, Jordan and I just sat awkwardly beside one another, because no one wanted to talk to us. "I liked her" he said sarcastically, pointing at my Aunt who so rudely walked away from Jordan and I with a disgusted look on her face. I smiled with him. "Yeah, she is a real charmer" I said.

Then a girl walked up beside me. She had a large grin on her face. "CHLOE! OMERGERD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled and ran up to me. I felt like such a complete idiot, because I had no clue who was hugging me. She was around my age, and brown hair, with red tints. She also looked like she really didn't care about the dress code, because she was wearing shorts and a hoodie with black combat boots. I felt so awkward hugging a total stranger I am apparently related to. She backed up when she realized I didn't know who she was.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ally, we used to hang out together years ago, you probably don't remember" she said. Then it hit me. "Oh my gosh! I didn't recognize you!" I said. I forgot how much Ally hung out together when we were younger. It was when I was still in a wheelchair.

"Well, nice to meet you Jordan" she said, shaking Jordan's hand. He looked over at me quizzically after she let go.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you to one another. This is Ally Smith, she is my second cousin, and one of the most awesome people on the entire planet! She is also a gaming youtuber, under the name of AllySmitherson" I said. She smiled proudly at this. Jordan looked at her in awe.

"Really? Wow! I watch your videos!" he said. "Ally is also the only person in my family who isn't mental or has problems" I added, because it is definitely true.

"No, you are normal too" she said, and we laughed. We caught up with each other, and she congratulated me on 500k subs, which I reached just a couple days ago while at PAX. We talked a lot about YouTube, and Jordan sort of zoned out for a bit, probably bored of hearing us talk about the same thing for an hour. I don't blame him, though, because I do the same thing when him, Mark, and Nick start talking about their boring stuff.

Then it was dinner. I heard my mom had some 'big announcement' she was going to tell us after dinner, but I never got to speak with her before the dinner. It looked like she was avoiding me, actually. But I didn't really mind, actually, because she would have just obsessed over how I need an education, and that I am not living life to the fullest, blah, blah, blah. For dinner, we had a turkey, and it was really good. With the creamy mashed potatoes, green beans, warm gravy... (A/N I am writing this while I am hungry, btw).

Then my mom and dad stood up from their chairs, and she tapped her silverware on her crystal wine glass. Everyone became silent.

"We have great news to tell the family. As you all very well know, Jonathon is working as the vice-chair of Samsung Industries, and he has been informed about some spectacular news that effects our family in such a positive way" my mom began. All of the colour drained from Steven's face, like he knew what they were about to say. Then she told us what was happening. I ran out of the room in tears before anyone could respond.

**Well, I just about posted the wrong chapter today. That would not have been good. You would have got the next chapter instead of this one. That would have been awful! And sorry for the cliffhanger. I needed to add it. I really have nothing to say now except follow, favourite, and review! And if you somehow magically read this, predict what Chloe's mom said! I would like to see your thoughts on what will happen. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

"Jonathon, Steven, Chloe, and I are moving to Europe!" My mom exclaimed. Before anyone could respond, I ran to my room, and shut the door behind me. I couldn't believe my mom wanted this. Why would she do this to me? Then I heard my door slowly open. Jordan and Ally decided to pop into my room.

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked me. I shook my head back and forth (A/N I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! Umm... Sorry... That is my randomness kicking in. I am writing this at one in the morning, so yeah...)

"How could I be alright? My mom wants us to move to Europe! That is on the other side of the freaking world!" I practically yelled at him. I felt like a mess. I couldn't believe I just snapped at him like that, but he didn't take offence. He lifted up my hand, and showed me the ring again. "I will help you get through this, I promise" he said. I could barely give him a smile through my steady stream of tears. Ally sat down beside me, and rubbed my back. We all sat on the floor if my room for a while, letting my mother's words sink in.

I broke the silence after a bit, and stood up. "I am going to talk to her" I informed them, and I walked out if my room to find my mom. When I did, she just walked towards me like nothing happened. "So how is Jordan?" She asked, like the scene I just made never existed.

"He is sad. You know why? Because you are making me move to Europe." I snapped at her and crossed my arms. She shrugged. "But we are moving to Britain!" She exclaimed. "I heard there are cute boys there" she also added, like I would want to go because of the hot British youtubers (A/N *cough cough* JacksGap *Cough*). Like I would want to dump Jordan for them. Because I wouldn't. Not ever.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I want to stay with Jordan!" I protested. But my mom didn't seem to care. "Some things weren't meant to work out, honey. We have to lose the ones we love sometimes, to have a better life. And lets be honest, Jordan isn't doing you any good, either. Video games, Chloe? You really should be ashamed about your YouTube channel" she said. I was in disbelief. My own mother, just insulted my boyfriend. I don't even really care that she hates my YouTube channel or me, but insulting my boyfriend is crossing the line.

"Also, the Stephanie incident wasn't supposed to be released to the public. It is just Chloe, not Stephanie, and now your father looks terrible for drinking and driving. If it was Stephanie who had lived, I don't think she would have done this" my mom said. Then I lost it.

"Are you saying that I am not as good as Stephanie?" I said quietly, but I was filled with anger. I could not believe she would say something so awful. I was filled up with so much anger, I didn't even know what to do. I couldn't scream, because that would risk getting in more trouble. So I just stood there, and I was probably vibrating because I was so mad.

My mom just shrugged and walked away. She didn't even act like she had just hurt me so much. Then the room started to blur up, and the last thing I remember is Ally and Jordan saying my name and looking over my face.

I woke up in my bed, with Jordan and Ally sitting on the end. "Jordan, I think she is waking up" I heard Ally whisper. I wasn't able to sit up, but I managed to open my eyes. Jordan immediately kissed my forehead. "Chloe, you scared me so much. I had no idea what happened to you" he said softly, stroking my face. I started crying. I don't even know why. It was probably my mix of emotions I was feeling. He wiped a tear off my face, and once again, I tried to sit up, but I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I clenched my teeth as I felt it.

"What happened back there?" I asked Jordan. He shook his head. "That is what I was meaning to ask you. From our point of view, you were just standing, then fainted. I think you fell onto the ledge of a table that was behind you, too. So your back must be in agony" he said. I nodded "Yeah, it kinda hurts". Nope. It really hurt, and Jordan and Ally completely understood this, because they wouldn't allow to me sit up.

"My mom was being an asshole about all of this. And she said to me that Stephanie would not have messed up like I have" I said. Jordan held my face, and Ally was sitting beside me. "No, don't think that, Chloe" Jordan said, like he was reading my mind, because when I told him, I thought my mom was right. "So is my family still moving to Europe?" I asked. Ally responded first. "Yeah, they were talking last night about how it would do you good to leave America, and go to University in Britain" she said, and I closed my eyes. I imagined myself walking through some giant old building, going to a class. I just couldn't picture it. I opened my eyes to see Jordan and Ally looking down at me. They were seriously the sweetest people on the planet.

"What should I do?" I asked them. "I think you should go. We can Skype every day. Maybe if you finish school, you could move back to America. Or I could move there, one day" Jordan said, holding my hand and staring off in space, like he was envisioning us together in Britain. I gave his hand a slight squeaze, and he squeazed back and smiled down at me.

"Your family plans on leaving in a month. Really short notice, but that is what I heard" Ally said. And I started to tear up again. I can't believe I am moving to Europe.

**Oh no! Chloe is moving to Europe and she can do nothing about it! Well... I guess GeetikaSharma7 is the one to blame for this tragedy... Nah, just kidding, I love the idea! :) Shout outz for GeetikaSharma7 on wattpad! So I don't really have much to tell you guys today, except I am so freaking excited for CaptainSparklez playing GTA 5! So how about you go leave a nice little review for me, and while you're at it, maybe follow the story and favourite? I think it is a good idea :D**

**Also, if you haven't already seen it, on twitch, I think you should watch CaptainSparklez stream from a while ago titled 'Om Nom Nom'. It was very amusing. :) Then again, my sense of humor is messed up.**


	35. Chapter 35: Britain

The rest if the day I stayed in my room, talking to Jordan and Ally. They comforted me about my trip to Europe, and told me things would turn out fine. Then my mom came into my room.

"I would start deciding what you want to bring to Britain, considering we are leaving in a couple weeks" my mom said, and then she started going through my clothes for me. Jordan, Ally, and I just sat silently on my bed, watching her sort through my closet. My mom is seriously mental. We even have family over, but she would rather make my life miserable than socialize.

Two weeks later

Jordan's POV

Chloe wouldn't let go of me. She had been sobbing into my shoulder, hugging me, and holding my hand until it was time for her to board the plane.

"I will miss you so much. I will Skype you everyday, and send you post cards, and phone you..." She started listing off every way she knew how to communicate from the other side of the world.

"I promise that I will visit you when I get enough money, okay? Until then, Skype has to work for us. I won't ever forget about you, alright?" I told her, and she nodded. I kissed her one last time before she boarded the plane. God, I will miss her so much. After she left, I sat down on a bench, watching her plane take off. And before I knew it, her plane was out of site. (A/N screw reality, there is no flight delay. This airline takes off on time, they don't wait for nothing.) The thing I regretted was not asking Chloe "When can I see you again?" (A/N BOOM! THE TITLE ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING OF SIGNIFICANCE! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! YAY!)

Chloe's POV

I sat on my own during the flight. There was no one sitting next to me, and my family was sitting on the other side of the plane. I didn't even want to look at my mom right now. For majority of the flight, I was on my phone, looking at my photos of Jordan. Even the silly Photoshopped ones I found on Tumblr and Instagram. I missed him so much, and it was only ten minutes since I last saw him in person. I don't know why I didn't stay with him in Santa Barbara. I am not under custody of my parents like Steven is, I could have stayed in California. But I am such a wimp that I would rather listen to my mom than get in huge trouble and never speak to her again.

Le time skip to a month later... I am really getting sick of writing about plane trips...

I got into a University, and I was getting a bachelor of science, as per my mother's recommendations. Not what I wanted for myself, for say. I have skyped Jordan each day, and have done some really cool tourist vlogs from Britain. Also, I have done many collab videos with British Youtubers such as JacksGap, Zoella, and many more. But none of them could replace Jordan. My YouTube channel had almost entirely switched from gaming to blogging, except for the couple videos I would post in the middle of the night so my mom wouldn't find me playing games with Jordan. And almost every night, I cried, wanting him to be beside me, telling me everything would be alright. But I knew I wouldn't have that until I finish school. Four more years, then I could move back to America without my mom ignoring me for the rest of my life.

I made a couple friends, but none could replace my ones at home. I missed Andrea, Lynn, and Ally so much. They also skyped me, but not as much as Jordan did. He was the sweetest boyfriend on the planet, and could comfort me almost instantly.

Then one day I got a letter, I wasn't expecting this certain letter for a while, but it came. Lynn wanted me to be her maid of honour at her wedding. I jumped up and down, squealing from all of the excitement. I couldn't believe that I was going to be her maid of honour. And as a bonus, I would get to see Jordan at the wedding. I skyped him immediately when I got the letter. But I was careful not to tell him, and keep it a surprise.

"Hey Chloe, good morning!" he answered immediately. He had bags under his eyes from sleep loss. I also probably woke him up early. Stupid time differences.

"Hi Jordan! I am just about to go to sleep, and wanted to say goodnight" I told him, trying to avoid the letter, so I could surprise him when I go to back to the US.

"Oh, okay" he said. Normally we would talk about our day (or in his case, what he plans on doing that day), but for some reason, I burst into tears. I couldn't take the distance away from him any longer. I missed him so much.

"Chloe, it's okay. We will see each other soon, I promise" Jordan comforted me. But I continued to cry. I missed his hugs, and the way he would hold me, rubbing my back and telling me that will go through this together, no matter what.

"I'm really sorry, Jordan. I never thought that this would happen to us." I told him through my steady stream of tears. He shook his head.

"Is there anything I could do to comfort you?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Could you sing, please?"

Instantly, he got up, grabbed his guitar, and sat back down in his chair. He started strumming on his guitar, as if he didn't know what to sing at first. But he eventually found a tune he liked, he softly started singing 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's. I cried silently even more, because of his singing. I seriously had the most generous boyfriend on the planet. When he finished, I was positive he also had tears coming down his face.

"Thank you" I whispered. He smiled, and we once again got lost in each others eyes. Even though we were just talking through Skype, he still made me have butterflies in my stomach, just like when I first met him that one day in the hallway.

**Dem feels I get while I write this! It almost kills me! Also, Jordan has gotten me addicted to 'Breaking Bad'. It is such an addicting show, and although I hate to admit it, it is better than 'Under the Dome'. And it is funny because the same guy who plays the bad guy in 'Under the Dome' (in this show his name is Big Jim! lol) is a good guy in 'Breaking Bad' (in this show his character is Hank, I am pretty sure... idk). I just thought I should mention it. I think I will stop rambling about crap no one cares about now. So, a review, favourite, and follow on this storyis much appreciated :D**

**Also, check out le meilleur rose because she has a new Jordan fanfic! Yay!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Finale

Two weeks later, Chloe gets off an airplane...

When I got off the plane, the first thing I saw was Lynn, Andrea, and Ally running towards me. I assumed they would slow down, but having the crazy friends I do, they crashed into me and gave me a huge hug. Lynn was crying, and so was I. I am such an emotional mess sometimes, but having a month away from your best friends and family is a huge deal.

"I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TORTURE I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Lynn screamed at me, smiling. I take that back, she is the emotional mess, not me. "I missed you guys, too! I was the one who moved across the world, remember?" I exclaimed, trying to escape Lynn's arms.

"Does Jordan know that I am back?" I asked them. All three of them shook their heads in sync. I planted a devious smile on my face.

"Can we please go surprise him?" I begged. They nodded, and we left to go to Jordan's apartment, leaving my parents to talk to Lynn's parents about wedding plans. When we got to the apartment, I noticed my apartment was still being maintained by Jordan, and it was not for sale like I had expected. I knocked on Jordan's door, and I started tearing up. The door opened slowly, and I saw Jordan's face. It lit up as soon as he laid eyes on me. I grinned, and ran into his arms. He held me, and kissed me immediately.

Jordan's POV

I opened the door hesitantly, because I was not expecting anyone coming to my door. When the door was fully opened, there stood Chloe, beautiful as ever. She had a tear stained face, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. She ran into my arms immediately, and I kissed her. When I let her go, she had a tiny smirk on her face.

"Hello Jordan" she said through her large smile.

"Hello Chloe" I replied, and grabbed her back to kiss her again. We stood there kissing in the doorway for what could have been forever, but felt like only a couple seconds. She backed away and looked up into my eyes. She was beautiful.

"What brings you back to California?" I asked her. She flashed me a huge smile, and we sat down on my couch so she could tell me why the heck she is in Santa Barbara.

"Lynn's wedding is in the next week, and I am the maid of honour!" she exclaimed. I was so happy for her. You could tell this was one of the happiest moments of her entire life.

"I missed you so much, Jordan" she whispered, although we were the only ones in the apartment. Her friends left to grab some coffee from a Starbucks down the road, and wouldn't be back for a while. Her parents were in her apartment, unpacking their clothes. I stroked Chloe's hair, which was extremely soft. We sort of just sat down on the couch for a while, with her lying across the couch with her head on my lap. She looked incredibly tired, and she eventually fell asleep on top of me. Then I heard a knock at the door, so I gently laid Chloe's head on a pillow, and went to see who was at the door. It was Chloe's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Statefield" I said awkwardly. She was a very intimidating woman. Very much unlike Chloe.

"Where is Chloe?" she asked. Actually, more like demanded. I pointed to the down the hallway that lead to the living room.

"She fell asleep on the couch" I said, and led her into my home.

"Why is she over here?" her mom asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know I love her, and I am most grateful that she is here now. I missed her so much, it is hard to be away from someone you love for that long" I said. Then I started to blush, I didn't mean to say that in front of Chloe's mom.

Mrs. Statefield's POV (I bet you didn't see that coming, now did you? MUAHAHAHAHA!)

Jordan stood there, blushing after what he said. He had just admitted that he loved Chloe. Just as much as I did. I smiled a bit, because I think Chloe had found such a wonderful gentleman to call her boyfriend, and maybe even one day, husband.

"You know, Jordan, I love Chloe just as much as you do. And because I love her so much, I wanted her to stay away from anything that could harm her." I told him, and sat down beside Chloe, who was sleeping quietly on his white couch.

"I just wanted her life to be perfect. I will admit, moving to Europe was to keep her away from you. I knew her weakness, and used it against her. I feel ashamed for my actions, but I didn't trust someone else with my little girl. But after that commitment I have seen with your relationship with her in the last month, I think Chloe is better off here, in California." I told Jordan. And the brightest smile formed across his face. He hugged me, which was quite unexpected, but pleasant at the same time. He let go, and began to violently blush again.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Statefield." he told me. I smiled, and walked back to Chloe's apartment.

Jordan's POV

When Mrs. Statefield left, I picked up Chloe bridal style in placed her in my bed. I then laid down beside her, and starting dreaming about the new happy life we have ahead of us.

**BOOM! HAPPY ENDING! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE! IT IS TIME FOR MY AWARDS SPEECH! I WANT TO THANK MY MOM! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM?! AND I WANT TO THANK firegirl956 BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, I WOULD NEVER HAD WRITTEN THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I WANT TO THANK Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan FOR MAKING THE AWESOME COVER ART FOR MY STORY AND MY PROFILE PHOTO! AND I WANT TO THANK luvcookiesandHMS FOR TELLING ME TO DO A POV FOR JORDAN! IT WAS A GENIUS IDEA! AND I WANT TO THANK bookworm of gallifrey BECAUSE SHE TALKED TO ME A LOT WHILE I WROTE THIS STORY AND IT MADE ME HAPPY! PS. I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN DOCTOR WHO YET bookworm of gallifrey! OOPS! AND I WANT TO THANK THE GUEST WHO POSTED A REVIEW UNDER THE NAME 'WHAT' AND REVIEWED 'WHAT' BECAUSE THAT PERSON MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD FOR SOME WIERD REASON! AND I WANT TO THANK le meilleur rose BECAUSE SHE IS SUPER AWESOME AND IS SUPER NICE AND UNDERSTANDS MY JORDAN MARON CRUSH COMPLETELY! GO READ HER FANFICTION! I BET YOU THAT IT IS AWESOME! ACTUALLY I KNOW IT IS AWESOME BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME! AND I WANT TO THANK all-star102938 BECAUSE SHE GAVE ME THE OC ANDREA WHO IS AMAZING! AND I WANT TO THANK ****_GEETIKASHARMA7_**** FROM WATTPAD BECAUSE SHE IS THE SO EPIC AND DEFINITELY THE BIGGEST CONTRIBUTOR TO THIS STORY! SHE IS AMAZING! AND I WANT TO THANK MY READERS BECAUSE IF NO ONE READ THIS STORY, WELL... I WOULD STILL BE THE FAILURE AT LIFE HIDING IN THE CORNER OF MY ROOM THAT IS UNSOCIALABLE! JK! I AM STILL THAT PERSON! AND I WANT TO THANK JORDAN MARON BECAUSE HE IS MY MOST FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I AM GOING TO MARRY HIM! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!**

**umm... if you read all of that, I applaud you. And btw, I didn't proof read any of what I typed for that speech, because #YOLO. And I am taking suggestions for my next story title. I am open to any ideas, because I don't have any. And I also want to mention that I winged the entire story until the last five chapters. Like Chloe's sister I made up halfway through the story because I just felt like it. Yep. I am the most organized person on the planet. And also, I made up Matt while I was in the middle of writing the chapter he was actually introduced in. Because I am a boss who decides to add new characters in the middle of the story! And I think the sequel will be released in the next week or so. Yay! And if you could do a final review thing, that would be awesome! Like point out what you liked, didn't like, etc. Thanks so much for being awesome!**


	37. Review Answering Stuffs

**So because so many people left me reviews as a guest, I decided to reply to some of them as a little chapter thingy. I am only replying to the guest reviews on the final chapter. And before I start, I just want to inform you that the prologue will be posted later today (I hope... I am sort of a professional crastinator...). Now lets start answering reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Guest #1 reviewed:**_ woooooooo that was a nice ending DOOD I loved how you used the name of the fic in the story and I don't think you should change a thing. You are an amazing writer!

**Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed! :)**

* * *

_**Guest #2 reviewed: **_.Amazing

**Why thank you :) **

* * *

_**Moi C reviewed: **_Hi dear Zebraa! ;*

This is a freakin' awesome story, and I looove it. You know why? Because I feel like I'm Chloe, and I'm the one together with Jordan :P

And it's really going to be a sequel? OMG, I'm excited! Pleeeease post the link here as chapter 37, or something. I dunno, but I need that sequel to live! Haha, I love u for making this story xD 3

And one last thing..: I'm gonna marry Jordan, not you.. :3 3

**Thanks so much! I am really glad you enjoyed my fangirling all wrapped together into a story! xD And yes, I am going to put a link to the sequel as a chapter in this story. And your final comment is wrong. I am going to marry Jordan. xD**

* * *

_**Jooordan 33 reviewed:**_I love this story, I love Jordan, and I'm excited about the sequel. Hurry at writing, please c: 3

**I shall try my hardest at posting chapters. But I needed a little break from writing :)**

* * *

_**Guest #3 reviewed:**_I thought her mom was a butthole... wtf happened?

**Chloe's mom just wanted her daughter not to get hurt. She couldn't risk losing another daughter, so she would shield Chloe from anything or one who could possibly hurt Chloe. I am glad you asked :)**

* * *

_**GreenBeanss reviewed:**_hhholy purple popcorn this is freaking amazing ;0; I love this story.. god I love this story.. hhhholy purple popcorn

**hhholy purple popcorn! I am glad you enjoyed it! :D**

* * *

_**Guest #4 reviewed:**_I wish there was more to this story!

**Just wait my friend, there is more to come...**

* * *

_**Guest #5 reviewed:**_That is the best book in the world!

**Thanks, but actually 'The Night Circus' by Erin Morgenstern is the best book in the world :)**

* * *

_**Why reviewed:**_why you end?!

**The time was right, young pedawan...**

* * *

**_Jordon marron reviewed_****:** Awesome

**Were you trying to impersonate Jordan? Because you spelled his name wrong... lol. But I am glad you enjoyed the story! :)**

* * *

**So that is all of the reviews! I think I may post the prologue to the story today, so stay tuned for another chapter with the link here! :)**


	38. NEW STORY PUBLISHED 1

THE NEW STORY IS PUBLISHED! IT IS CALLED "TWO HEARTS AND YOUTUBE - A CAPTAINSPARKLEZ FANFICTION"! THE CHAPTER MAY SOUND DIRTY BUT I PROMISE IT ISNT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER! REMEMBER WHILE YOU READ; THIS IS NOT A DIRTY STORY NO MATTER HOW WEIRD IT MAY SOUND!

YAY! THAT MEANS THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! :D


End file.
